The Green Eyed Monster
by Katia11
Summary: There's a sexy advanced chemistry sub in Retroville High, and all the guys have crushes on her including Jimmy, and when she seems to be coming on to Jimmy, Cindy gets more jealous with each passing day. But is there more to this sub then meets the eye?
1. Advanced Chemistry

I warned you! So here it is. Another story. A whole different plot. The White Crystal also has been updated with it's flaws.. but here's my new story The Green Eyed Monster. All my love, -katie-

**Advanced Chemistry**

Butterflies filled her stomach, her head spun around and her fingers tingled. Cindy could barely wait for advanced chemistry next hour. She loved it for more then the simple reason that the subject intrigued her. She could feel her stomach jump a step as she imagined his chocolate brown hair, so soft and so shiny, those gentle blue eyes that filled her with a such a strong craving for him that she could barely resist it. The way his cologne entered her senses and made her weak in the knees. The glow that set forth in her stomach whenever he smiled. She sighed. She had always secretly loved him, but lately it was getting harder and harder to try to keep these feelings she had for Jimmy Neutron a secret... She wanted everyone to know she would do anything to be the one by his side.

" Hey gurl!" A voice cried, and Cindy jumped about a foot. She turned to face the dark skinned girl behind her who was smiling smartly.

" What were you thinking about? You seemed.. Pretty.. Dazed.."

" Er. Nothing.." she lied through her teeth.

" Then why are you blushing?" Libby pointed out the crimson color sneaking over Cindys' cheeks.

" I'm not blushing! I'm just hot!" she shot back.

" Right.." Libby rolled her eyes. Cindy just stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

" Well I should get goin! Or I'm gonna be late for Advanced!" Cindy smiled and shut her locker.

" See ya girl.." Libby said. " Have fun with Neutron.." she said as she walked away. Cindy just rolled her eyes. She had to admit. Libby must know that she felt something for the dude, considering how much she had 'seen' between the two over the past few years. Countless confessions that had somehow gone awry... Flirting here and there... Cindy figured there was no way Libby didn't know she felt something for Jimmy. But there was no way that she could know the extent of what was boiling inside of her now. She plopped down into her desk and sighed. Just then her attention was diverted by writing on the board in front of the class.

Ms. Honey.

Cindy cocked her head to the side slightly. What on earth?

" Wonder what that's about?" she heard Jimmy ask as he sat next to her. She turned her head.

" Good question Neutron.. Wonder where..." she paused for a second.

" Where Mr. Leon is?" he finished her sentence. She just turned her head to face the front.

" Yeah." It kind of creeped her out how often they would do this.. Finish each others sentences or repeat what the other was thinking. She fiddled with her pencil nervously and tapped it on the desk.

" Must you do that Vortex? Class hasn't even started yet and your already annoying me.." he rolled his eyes as he spoke.

" Yes. I love irradiating you.." she spoke smartly as she kept tapping her pencil on the desk. Jimmy just sighed. It was going to be a good day, she could just feel it. Not only had she already beat Neutron at a battle of the minds, she had flirted with the boy genius, and he was totally oblivious to it. This realization made her had spin.. She studied her pink notebook for a while, but let her eyes drift to Neutrons folded hands on the desk. His hands so strong and so delicate.. So gentle.. She could imagine the way those fingers would feel on her cheek, the way his palm would feel pressed against hers. She let her eyes wander up his arms.. Strong... and gentle. She noted that there was a small scar just around his elbow. She got a strong urge to ask what from. But her eyes kept wandering up the boy genius.. Studying him. His red shirt came to about his shoulder area. She worked her way up his freckled covered neck. His skin was perfect. Not to white, not to dark.. But perfect in her mind. Her eyes finally began to travel up his face.. His chocolate brown hair hung in his sapphire blue eyes.. And his freckled nose wrinkled a tish then it relaxed, just then he got the weirdest look on his face.. It sort of looked like his eyes might pop out of his head. Cindy turned to the front to see what the big deal was about. What she saw made her want to run for cover.

She was tall and skinny like a model. Her facial features were dark but soft and were illuminated by her soft black curly hair. Her chocolate eyes stared back at her class as she wiped a curl from her face, she pursed her rose red lips in aggravation.. Her body was.. Developed, including her chest... which Cindy figured had to be at least a double d and her thighs were perfectly shaped. She wore a tight, form fitting dress, that came just above her knees and was button up towards the top. She had about three or four buttons undone which showed off some cleavage.

" Hello Class... I am Ms. Honey, and I am going to be your substitute for the next few days while Mr. Leon is on vacation. I take it you're the Advanced Chemistry class?" They nodded yes. The boys seemed speechless.

" Alright then. Why don't you all go around the room, and tell me your names.. It would be.. GREATLY appreciated!" she smiled. Cindy looked around the room. All the boys had the same gosh forsaken 'Oh my god.. She is so .. HOT! Come to me baby!' look written all over there faces. So everyone began to introduce themselves. Cindy glanced at Jimmy who looked like he would burst from pain any second. Finally, it was Jimmys' turn.

" James Neutron, teen genius, at your service Ms. Honey..." He said and flashed his gorgeous smile at her.

" Ah, so you're the famous local genius.."

" That's me!" he brooded proudly, with his chest slightly stuck out. What a show off. Cindy rolled here eyes. Many more students introduced and finally it was her turn.

" Cindy Vortex..." she retorted as though waking from a trance, Jimmy finally looked at her. And if she wasn't mistaken, she could've sworn she saw a tiny drop of drool on the right side of his mouth.

" Alright, that's everyone then! Well. According to Mr. Leon's Notes I am supposed to show you a movie on the periodic table of elements. He said to know what mixtures cause what to happen and the abbreviation for all of the elements. There is a one hundred point quiz tomorrow so pay attention! As you fill out these worksheets I am handing out take careful notice what of what I mentioned before.." she smiled as she handed worksheets to every lab table. When she got to Jimmy he 'accidentally' dropped the paper a tish and caused his hand to meet Ms. Honeys'.

" Gas Planets! I'm so sorry!" he said as he blushed and quickly removed his hand and grabbed the paper. She just smiled, when she left Jimmy sighed heavily, almost dreamily. Cindy looked over at him and sure enough, he was caressing his hand softly.

" Oh dear! I can't get this thing to work!" Ms. Honey pressed the remote in her hands a few times and slapped it against her hand. "Jimmy why don't come up and help me.." she said as she hit the remote again. Cindy just stared at her, not only was she gorgeous.. She was a dits! She scrunched her hand into a fist under the desk. Jimmy stood up in a flash and soon was standing in front of the class room right next to Ms. Honey. He was a little bit taller then Ms. Honey and she had to look up at him slightly. She leaned over his shoulder a bit to watch him push a few buttons. The DVD menu appeared menu appeared on the blank screen.

" Someone get the lights.." just then a kid reached over and turned the lights off. " Thank you!" Ms. Honey replied.

" Did you watch Ms. Honey? So next time you can do it?" Jimmy asked the teacher. She wetted her lips a tiny bit and Cindy thought Jimmy might just pass out. Ms. Honey held one hand about her neck and then spoke.

" So you press this.." she reached over Jimmys' arm and pointed to a button on the remote in his hands. He nodded fiercely.

" Uh huh.." he reassured her.

" Then this one.." she continued.

" Yes!" he nodded again.

" Then this one?"

" You've got it Ms. Honey!" he beamed at his student and she beamed back. Cindy thought she might seriously have to invest in throwing up. Ms. Honey then blushed.

" You may have a seat Mr. Neutron.." she finally spoke again and he nodded and walked back to his seat as she pressed play.

" Welcome to the periodic table of elements!" The narrator spoke. Cindy glanced at the boy genius next to her. Beads of sweat were visible on his forehead. She felt her heart beat a little slower and her stomach churn. Neutron was being a complete idiot! He fiddled with this fingers nervously as she pressed play. They stared at the screen for the rest of the hour, jotting down answers when they came by. Finally the most boring movie ever and Cindy had a filled out worksheet and some extra-roles or a piece of paper. As Cindy glanced over Jimmys' shoulder she caught a glimpse of his notebook. Nothing was written. His worksheet was filled out yes, but not a sign of notes in his notebook. She looked up at the boy genius who had his head buried in his hands. Sweat beads were falling down his cheeks now. He looked like he hand been running a mile instead of sitting in a chair for fifty minutes. Then the lights came back on and Cindy tore away from watching Jimmy. Just in time to, because a second later he took his head from his hands, wiped the salty sweat beads from his face and ran his hand lightly through his hair. Cindy felt like she might die, thankfully though the bell rang and saved her from this death.

" Good day class! See you tomorrow!" Ms. Honey waved to her students, then flashed a smile at Jimmy.

" Have a good day Mr. Neutron, thanks again for helping me.." she beamed. Jimmy just nodded, grabbed his books and hurried hastily hurried out the door. Cindy just walked numbly like a robot out of the door, books tightly gripped in her white hands. Unluckily for her, she followed a group of girls from her class.

" Holy cow! Did any one else feel like they wanted to lose there lunch?" The girls all nodded. " My boyfriend looked like he was about ready to pounce on her!" a girl named Christy scorned unhappily. " And then when she was flirting with Jimmy. God! I thought the guys were going to form a pack and knock them to the ground!" Cindy gripped her books harder. Cindy just tried to ignore them, but a thought entered her head that she was powerless to stop. She was coming on to him Cindy, and you know she was, and you know he liked it... She shook her head. This wasn't right.. She sighed as she opened her locker and looked over at Jimmy who was very red in the face...

This was defiantly going to be an interesting week in Advanced Chemistry.


	2. Red

**Red**

Yes. Seven reviews. Thanks guys. Here comes another chp. I forgot to mention everyone in the story is 17, cept for Sheen who is 19. Thanks guys! I love ya much! All my love, -Katie-

Jimmy? Me no own!

" Oh my gosh! That is so stupid!" Cindy muttered under her breath as she placed her books in her locker. The day was over and Advanced Chemistry had been hours ago, but she could not stop thinking about Jimmy and Ms. Honey! She scrunched her hand up into a fist and shut her locker. Libby hurried to catch up with her.

" Gurl! Why are you walking so fast?" but Cindy ignored her and kept muttering under her breath. " Hello? You in there sista?" she asked calmly. Cindy just kept ignoring her. Finally Libby waved a hand in front of her face waking her from her trance.

" Hello! Earth to Cindy Vortex! This is your best friend here! Trying to get your attention! Will you please tell me what the heck is up with you? And why are you muttering something about subs?"

Cindy just glared at her.

" We got a sub in Advanced..."

" So?" Libby asked as she resumed her position walking next to Cindy calmly.

" So.. She's not exactly..." Cindy paused. If she let Libby know how much she was jealous of Ms. Honey she would give away how much she really felt for Jimmy.

" I know. I heard that she's hot... and every single guy in your class, or any other class she has thinks so. Including Jimmy, am I right?" Libby spoke the words that had been haunting Cindy all day. She just shrugged her shoulders as she felt a blush creep around her face.

" Well Cindy, I think that even though she 'flirted' with Jimmy, I don't think you have much to worry about, I mean, she is a teacher, she's not going to risk her job just flirt with the guy that YOU like.." Cindy snapped her head to face Libby. Libby just smiled. " I hit it right on the head didn't I?" she beamed proudly. Cindy just shook her head and sighed.

" No. I don't like Neutron!" she shot back.

" Then why do your eyes say you do? The eyes never lie.. you are absolutely in love with the kid..." Libby pointed out.

" What proof do you have miss smarty pants?" Cindy snapped.

" Your getting defensive, and your green with envy.. It's all there Cindy, you just need to realize we all see it to!" she smiled again.

" Hmpf.." was all Cindy had to say before she turned her head away from Libby. Just then she saw it. Jimmy and Ms. Honey were walking together. Cindys' mouth gaped stupidly.

" Cindy, your staring at Jimmy you know that don't you.."

But Cindy just stood there and watched Jimmy walking with Ms. Honey, with wide eyes, like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car. This car though, had Jimmy as the driver and Ms. Honey in the passenger seat. Just then a disturbing mental image flooded into her mind.

Jimmys' hands interlocked with Ms. Honeys', those lips touching hers.. Oh gosh! The picture was utterly sickening.

" Cindy, Jimmy can't help he's attracted to that bimbo!" Libby spoke knowing the exact thought that was running through her head.

Kill Ms. Honey.

" Haven't you ever heard of Hormones? The thing that controls guys urges? Yeah. Jimmys' got a bunch of um, and even though he IS a genius, there's no real way that you can stop them... It's his male drive Cind. What do you expect him to do? Say no? Gosh, sure I get mad when Sheen looks at other chicks, but if I were a guy and I was going through what Sheen and Jimmy are right now, I probably would to.. Guys notice that kinda stuff."

" Why can't she just leave Jimmy alone then? She's only making it worse.."

" Hah! So the truth comes out! You are jealous! You are so jealous!" Libby shouted and Cindy blushed.

" I am not jealous!"

" Sure Cinds, if ya say so.." Libby sighed.

" So what are you doing tonight?" Cindy nervously asked hoping Libby wouldn't notice her the flush on her face becoming darker.

" Well if you really want to know Miss I have to change the subject to hide the truth from my best friend, I plan to go to the movies tonight with Sheen, but your welcome to come if you want.."

" I dunno, it could be kinda boring for me to go by myself.."

" Well it would be better then sitting at home thinking about Jimmy the rest of the night wouldn't it?" Libby asked with a broad smile.

" URG! I am not going to think about JIMMY!" Cindy yelled as she waved her arms out at her side. People in the hallway stared at her.. " NOT THAT I EVER DO.. But I am not going to!" she nervously added. Why didn't she think before she spoke? Libby snorted in laughter.

" What the heck is so funny?" Cindy threw her head to face the girl next to her.

" You..you are so funny!" " You know that you just told the entire hall how much you really think about Jimmy don't you?" she laughed harder. Cindy could feel herself getting red in the face. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

" I repeat. I do not, I do NOT think about Jimmy Neutron!" she argued.

Libby just kept laughing. Cindy shot her a glare and she finally stopped laughing.

" Okay. We have to meet Sheen here, so just hold on.." Libby commanded as she grabbed Cindys' arm on the steps outside of Retroville High. Just then who should walk out of the school but none oter then Ms. Honey and Jimmy.

" So, do you have a boyfriend?" Cindys' mouth dropped as she over heard the conversation. Libby looked at her with her arms crossed in front of her. She blushed.

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.." A nervous Jimmy sputtered.

" No I don't actually.. My job is just so hectic.. It's hard to be able to have a long term relationship, I mean, I've tried, but.." Ms. Honey spoke, her smooth honey like voice gave Jimmy a glow in his eyes that Cindy hated.

Cindy was confused, teachers hardly ever talked about there personal lives so easily. Just then Miss Honey spoke her thoughts.

" Your probably wondering why I am being so open about my personal life?" What was this bimbo psychic now? " It is my own personal opinion that is the best way to get to know students. To let them know who you really are other then just their teacher, to let them know that you are human as well.

" So, where have you taught before?" Jimmys' voice had gained confidence now.

" Well, I've taught in a few private schools, and a few smaller schools, this has to be the biggest jump for me yet.." Ms. Honey smiled at Jimmy. Cindy felt her stomach flip once again.

" But subbing gives you enough money?"

"Well when I have a subbing gig yes, but when I don't I have a side job that I don't do very often.."

" Oh really? What's that now?"

" Oh it's really very hard to explain.."

" Oh come on, try!" Jimmy encouraged her.

" Er. Ah. I have to go now Mr. Neutron. See you tomorrow in class, and come prepared for the quiz! There might be extra credit!" she said as she scurried around a near by corner and left a very disappointed Jimmy standing all alone.

" Right.." Cindy heard Jimmy whisper as he adjusted his backpack and walked off alone. Cindy hung her head and gripped her books. Jimmy really liked Ms. Honey and Cindy knew it. Just then Libby spoke.

" Girl, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Libby exclaimed. Cindy just laughed.

" Yeah Libs, I'm fine.."

But she knew that she was anything but fine. A beast inside of her chest roared. How could that slut of a teacher just walk in and steal her man like that? A few flips of her hair, a few bats of her eyelashes, and she had accomplished more in a few hours then Cindy had in seven years. She blinked back a tear as she glanced up at the sky. The golden leaves of fall falling in soft interweaving patterns, the wind made a small vortex just ahead she watched the leaves spinning round and round.

" Well there's Sheen, I should get going, see you at the movie tonight! Feel better." She just nodded. As a small cloud covered the sun for a second, she thought for a second thatmaybe she was being unfair to Jimmy. Maybe she should let it rest for a while, I mean, she had to admit, Ms. Honey was attractive, and most guys would've reacted the same way. Yes, since she cared so deeply about Jimmy, she was going to let him get by with this, for now at least.

– That night–

Cindy had been sitting at the movie theater for half an hour and she was getting pretty ticked off. Libby and Sheen were supposed have to been there ten minutes ago! She played with one of her nails as she waited outside her theater door. She looked up at the flashing sign which read,

Red - Starting in 5 minutes.

She sighed as she popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth. She had been so psyched for this movie when she saw the previews. It was about a girl with super natural psychic powers who could see evil spirits, dead or alive, because they had a red aura surrounding them. But whena red aurabegins to envelop her, she has no way to fight it other then to confront her deepest secrets. It was the top ranked movie in America right now, Cindy had heard it was super scary and super good. It was the top box office for several weeks, and had a gross of 6.5 million. And now, because Libby and Sheen were probably off in some closet making out, she wasn't gonna be able to see it! NO! She had payed her money and she was going to watch it no matter what the cost. So she marched into the doors and sat down.

Just then she heard laughing. She looked down at the entrance to the movie.

" Oh my gosh! She was flirting with you Jimmy! That's so funny!" Cindy cringed at Libbys' voice. Jimmy was here? Why oh why was Jimmy here?

" Yeah, I mean.. I guess she.." and then he froze in midsentence at the sight of Cindy.

" Oh Hey Cindy, can I sit by ya?"

" Sure but if you breathe one more word of that stupid Ms. Honey, I'll punch your face in.. Nick was talking about her all this morning.."

" But Nick doesn't have advanced chemistry Cindy, how would he have seen Ms. Honey?" Jimmy asked as he sat next to her and popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth. Cindys' heart skipped a beat. Ya Vortex, how could he have seen her? She asked herself. She gulped.

" He saw her in the lunch room this morning.. he walked up to her and introduced himself.." she beamed. A perfect cover up.

" Oh, I see.. Well she is quite attractive you know, so you can't really blame the poor kid.." he laughed slightly. Cindy couldn't believe what she was hearing.. Jimmy was admitting to having the hotts for her. As the movie started andthe movie theater was filled with a red glow. Cindy was verythankful fpr this consedering that itwas coveringup the intense fury that she was certain was now showing all over her face.


	3. Impossible

Well here it is! The third installment in the Green Eyed Monster, my chapter for the White Crystal will be up soon- promise!( If your reading it) but for now, here's impossible! All my love, -Katie-

No own Jimbo!

**Impossible**

Everything was so dark, she couldn't see a thing if she tried! She reached out her arms at her sides, failing them about. Trying desperately to find anything... anyone!

" Hello! Is anyone there!" Cindy cried helplessly in the dark. Her voice echoed and then silence fell upon her. Her soft breath filled the space around her. Just then from far away she heard voices. So many voices. All talking to her at the same time.

'Try to be someone else!' a low voice like bass filled her ears.

' Your nothing to him!" A higher voice sang in a haunting melody.

' You are NOTHING!' An even higher voice squeaked like a mouse. Her heart began to speed up, her breathing quickened. She was beginning to hyperventilate, and the air around her began to disappear... Her lungs contracted one last time and she fell on the ground... knowing she was going to die surrounded by the voices.. The voices that haunted her being, the voices that tormented her soul, the voices that lived in herself were going to destroy her.. In a way she was going to destroy herself..

Just then Cindys' eyes shot open and she gasped for air. As she regained her breath she sighed in relief. It was just a dream. She looked at the clock- 7:20. She had slept through her alarm again. She rubbed her eyes slightly and kicked off her covers. She noted that she was still covered in sweat, that dream had been so real! She turned on her radio as she got dressed and did her make up.

" Good Morning Retroville! The weather looks nice today! Sun all day, high of 65 and a low of 55! Your listening to Rok171 Retrovilles' best Rock music, and now Nickleback- Photograph." Cindy smiled, she loved this song! She got dressed as quickly as she could throwing on a aqua blue tee with sequence and some blue jeans, brushed her hair, threw on some make up, grabbed her backpack, and turned her radio off just after the chorus of Photograph. She practically ran down the stairs from her room. Cindys' mom stood in one corner of the kitchen.

" Mornin mom!" she smiled at her mother.

" Good morning dear, are you alright? I heard you gasp this morning.." Cindy smiled at her worried mother.

" Ya mom, just a bad dream is all.." Cindy grabbed a peach from the fridge and bit into it.

" Be careful! Don't spill on your pretty shirt!"

" Don't worry mama I won't, but I better get a goin!" Cindy smiled. Libs would be here any second now. Libby had a car, and Cindy didn't so Libby drove them to school everyday. She kissed her mom on the cheek and hurried out the door. Sure enough Libby pulled up just as she got out of the house. Perfect timing as usual. Cindy got into the blue Grand Am that Libby owned. She smiled at her friend.

" Breakfast on the run again Cinds? Dreaming again?" Libby asked as she checked her mirrors for oncoming traffic. Cindy shrugged as she bit into her peach again dribbling into her hand. Cindys' attention diverted for a small second when she heard a car fire up across the street. Neutron. She looked in the rear view mirror and sure enough his red Chevrolet was running. Cindy didn't even try to fight the smile that now appeared on her face. Libby just sighed.

" Stop starin Cind, he'll see you!" she criticized as she finally pulled out of Cindys drive way. Cindy just stared out the drivers window at the car across the street. She got a glance at the hood, sure enough there it was, the Neutron symbol painted in black. She blushed fervently as she finally pulled away from the stare she had been locked in.

" Wow Cinds can you stop being so obvious? I mean if your gonna deny your feelings for the dude stop bein so readable!" Libby said calmly as she rounded the corner. Cindy looked in the rear view mirror to catch a glimpse of Neutron pulling out of his driveway. She remembered how shocked she had been when she found out that Nerdtron not only had gotten his license in 10 minutes which was a record, he had taken a completely wrecked up car and turned it into one of the hottest rides in school... At least in her opinion, but then she probably was slightly biased.

Cindy smiled as she thought of last night. He had sat by her at the movie, and once she had thought that he tried to hold her hand, his hand HAD been AWFULLY close to hers. It was kind of weird how they had ended up sitting by each other, and how Libby had failed to mention he was going. Libby was defiantly up to something. Just then Libby clicked on an R&B radio station.. Libby still did love all types of music, but each type she listened to in a different mood. R&B Calm, Collected, Sexy, Secure. Cindy smiled.

" Whats going on today Libs?" She smiled at Cindy.

" Oh nothing!" she exclaimed with a wide smile on her face. Cindy just rolled her eyes and finished off the last bit of the peach she had been slowly nibbling at for the past five minutes. She took the pit and wrapped it up in a small napkin and clenched it tightly in her fist.

" Don't even think about leavin that in my car Cinds.." Libby demanded. Cindy shrugged.

" Wouldn't dream of it.." She smiled back. This was her life so drab, so boring., so routine! Just then they arrived at the school. She noted a small group of boys huddled around a tall skinny woman with dark hair... then she remembered, Ms. Honey. Cindys' grasp on her peach got tighter and tighter. Soon her knuckles were pure white.

" Woah! Chillax girlfriend!" Libby laughed. " Jimmys' still behind us still remember!" Libby smiled knowingly. She parked in an open spot and turned off her radio. " Advanced Chemistry hasn't even started yet!" she smiles. Cindy just shrugged.

" My stomach hurts.." she lied through her teeth. She got out of Libbys' car and watched as Neutron pulled into the parking lot. Cindy hung her head as she threw her peach pit into the nearest garbage can. Libby sighed as she locked her car doors and Cindy walked towards the school. Her stomach flipping, her hands shaking, she wasn't sure whether it was from fury or nervousness. Whichever it was, she didn't like it! She headed to her locker, and unlike yesterday she was not excited for first hour at all today. At least she had studied her elements.. She grabbed her books and walked to Libbys' locker and of course Sheen was standing there.

" So did you like the movie last night Cindy?" Sheen asked stupidly. " I like the one part.." Cindy held up a finger in his mid sentence.

" Yeah! The one part, with the one thing, at the one point.." Cindy interrupted him. Sheen just raised an eyebrow.

" Someone is in a bad mood today.."

" Hello Captain Obvious!" Cindy snapped back at him. Sheen just laughed.

" Me thinks the green eyed monster is coming out.." Cindy just shot him a glare.

" I'm off to Advanced okay Libs? Talk to ya later," Cindy turned to Sheen. " And hit your boyfriend where it hurts for me will ya?" Cindy asked as she shoved him a bit as she walked off. Sheen just stuck his tongue out at her. As she walked into her class Ms. Honey sat at her desk, legs folded neatly. A short skirt above her knees, and a tight black top, her hair was pulled back in a bun with a few shreds of hair falling loosely into her eyes. Her red lips perfect as usual. Black, sleek glasses adorned her face as she read the paper. She finally looked up and saw Cindy.

" Well your early Miss Vortex.." she said as she smiled.

" I need to study some more for the test today.." Cindy just plopped down in her desk. " And ten minutes will do the trick I think since I did a lot of it last night.." She opened her notebook and studied the notes she had taken last night and the worksheet she had completed. She silently repeated the elements to herself. Ten minutes passed and Neutron now sat beside her. She just studied her elements, but she could barely miss how he stared at the teacher in front of the class.

" So you ready for the test Neutron?" she smiled as he looked into her eyes. Mission distract attention success, for a while at least. Those beautiful eyes were hers.. For now..

" More ready then ever Vortex! I'm gonna whip your butt and you know it!" He got a mischievous look in his eyes. " If you didn't you wouldn't be studying now would you?" Cindy just smiled.

" Maybe, or maybe I'm doing it just to make you think that Neutron.. You ever think of that dorktron?"

Just then the bell rang. He still had his idiot smile plastered all over his face. " We'll see Vortex.. We'll see.."

" Okay class! Welcome to another day! It's nice to see you all here! I will be handing out the test after attendance, but for now you can either talk amongst yourselves or study!" She smiled as she spun around on her chair to face her computer. Cindy glanced at the genius next to her who stared with a bit of lust in his eyes at the teacher in the front of the room.

" You'd better not drool on the desk, if you do, your cleaning it up!" Cindy coldly said as she studied the words in her notebook.

" You know Vortex, if I was any other person, I might just think that you're jealous!" He looked at her, and she raised her eyes slowly to meet his gaze.

" HAH! What would I have to be jealous of?" Cindy laughed at the stupidness of Neutron while trying to fight the heat she felt growing her face.

" Well didn't you say that Nick was drooling over her yesterday? And you like him, so thus, jealousy! DUH!"

" Oh well, yeah I guess.." Cindy now obviously blushed. Why had she hoped that he knew how she felt? The 'genius' had no idea...

" See! I'm not as stupid as you give me credit for Vortex.." he smiled.

" Hah! Shut up Neutron, no one asked you!" she snapped coldly.

" Alright class, here we go!" Ms. Honey chimed innocently as she handed out blank sheets of paper. " Put your notes away everyone!" she said as people began to write on their tests. Finally Cindy had an empty sheet of paper in front of her.

" Everyone other one of you go to different spot!" she smiled. Cindy just shrugged as she left Jimmy sitting at the table. Cindy stared at her test.

#1- Name the element that NA is the abbreviation for on the Periodic Table of Elements? Cindy smiled. If the rest of the test was this easy, she was gonna whip Neutrons butt..

" Okay class once your done, bring your papers up here and I will hand them out randomly so we can correct them! Begin the test!"

The rest of the test had it's hard and easy parts, but for the most part Cindy figured she did pretty well.

" Okay class I think everyone is finished!" Ms. Honey walked a long the desks handing out papers to each student. Cindy looked at the paper in front of her.

Jimmy Neutron was scribbled illegibly on the top. Cindy just laughed at the irony of it all. As usual, every single last question was right, and he got the bonus right to, which was ten points. 110 out of 100. Cindy shook her head. This guy was not only pathetic, he was obviously desperate...

Why should she even try to compete with him? After all, he was a scientific genius... A genius that didn't understand how much she really loved him! Cindy headed back to her seat and chucked Jimmys' paper at him.

" I think you cheated.." Cindy said angrily as she looked at her own paper which was only 102 out of 100. She had gotten the bonus right to, but she had left some pretty important details out.

" I think I studied.."

" Okay class, I will go down the list and you will all give me your scores!" She smiled broadly. Cindy could see a look of triumph glitter in Jimmys' eyes.

" Oh please!" Cindy spoke aloud without thinking and she blushed. Jimmy skeptically raised an eyebrow at her.

" Can't believe I forgot something in my bonus question.." Cindy spoke quietly to the genius.

" Oh. Well then, guess you'll just have to be ready next time eh Vortex?" Jimmy asked proudly. Cindy just rolled her eyes, still astounded that she had said what she was thinking out loud. One by one students gave their scores. None of them, of course, were any where near Neutrons. Just then Ms. Honey called on him.

" James Neutron.." she said as she peered up from her book. He beamed proudly.

" 110 Ms. Honey!" He practically was shouting in Cindys' ear. GOSH! He was being such a show off! Even worse then yesterday!

" Oh my.. Really?" she asked with her eyes wide.

" Really! I got all the points for the bonus question.." Jimmy still beamed like a light from a lighthouse.

" Who corrected your paper?" Ms. Honey asked kindly.

" Miss Vortex," he replied as he gestured to her. Cindys' heart skipped a beat.

" Miss Vortex, how did he respond to the bonus question?"

" He had exactly the right answer that you said Ms. Honey, nothing was left out.." Cindy calmly replied.

" See Ms. Honey, Miss Vortex, who may I remind you, hates me, is willing to admit to the whole class room that I have once again triumphed over her, this proves that I am not lying!" he shot back at Cindy. Cindy felt something inside of her scream. Her teeth now gritted together.

Chill out Cindy. She repeated this several times to herself.

" Wow Mr. Neutron, perhaps we should have a class taught by you one of these days, you could show these kids some major duty tricks!"

" Oh really Ms. Honey! You would let me do that?" Jimmy now sounded completely idiotic! She was giving him a major ego boost, she had to know she was! Cindys' stomach churned.

" Of course! Anyone who can pass an advanced test like this and get more then perfect should be able to teach at least once, I will gladly arrange a date with you Mr. Neutron, but we will discuss this more after class. Right now I need to get Ms. Vortexs' grade.. Ms. Vortex.." she stated as she looked into her eyes. Cindy was afraid if she opened her mouth, she may just puke, and the feeling was even stronger then yesterday.

" 102 Ms. Honey. I forgot some information on the bonus question.." Cindy replied, faintly surprised that she didn't throw up.

" Ms. Vortex, you don't look well, are you alright or do you need to go to the nurse?" Ms. Honey asked a bit to sweetly. Cindy swallowed hard to keep down the vomit that was climbing up her throat menacingly.

" I'm fine." she coldly stated as she wiped a few beads of nervous sweat off of her face. She looked at the time. 15 more minutes left of this torture.

" Okay then, but if you need to leave you just give me a holler.." Ms. Honey responded and Cindy just nodded. " Okay class for the last fifteen minutes you can start on tomorrow's assignment which is Outline chapters 6 and 7... Mr. Neutron why don't you come up here and we can discuss the day which you will be teaching.. Or if you want to.." Jimmy stood up as she finished, and practically ran up to the front of class room.

Cindy opened her Chemistry book and began to write. Chapter Six and Seven on the top of her blank sheet of paper. She tried to get her attention to focus on her paper, but alas, no use. Her eyes wandered straight up to the front. Jimmy stood beside Ms. Honey, looking at her with those eyes. He looked down her shirt for a mili- second.. GOSH! How disgusting was that.. It's his male drive Cindy, he thinks she's hot, he can't help it! She closed her eyes trying to ignore the fact that Neutron was practically drooling now. Why didn't he just frickin make out with her and get it over with? She could see a bead of sweat on his forehead as he talked more to Ms. Honey. She was going to scream any second now. He pointed to a day on her planner as he reached over her arm. Ms. Honey smiled at him and watched him with a gleam in her eye. Cindy felt like she could cry.. This was so entirely wrong! Could no one else see this? Cindy swallowed hard once again. She fiddled with her pink pen, trying to ignore the scene that was unfolding right in front of her very eyes. She looked up for a second, as she spotted Ms. Honeys' hand awfully close to Jimmys'. What was this lady thinking? Just then Jimmy moved his hand, not really paying attention, Cindy knew he didn't try to, he was to invested in trying not to look down her shirt, and he was talking so in depth.. What happened next she knew on Jimmys' part, was an accident. His hand landed on top of Ms. Honeys'. She looked up at him and he looked into her chocolate eyes. Cindy could not take her eyes off of him now, and she noted that she was staring blankly at him, like a robot. Her heart falling into ten million pieces. Ms. Honey smiled at him slightly as he pulled his hand away. He then shook his head and shook her hand and began to return to his seat. Cindy quickly looked down at her paper, writing furiously, once again trying to fight back tears..

What was wrong with this teacher? She had put her hand there, almost as if she had wanted Jimmy to touch her! Cindy just shook her head, that was impossible. Jimmy sat next to her, forehead once again obivously covered in sweat.

Or was it?


	4. First Steps

Wow, finally! Another installment in The Green Eyed Monster! So here ya go! All my love, -Katie-

No own Jimmy!

**First Steps**

Her eyes drooped heavily as she tried to force the image of Jimmy and Ms. Honey from her brain. Sure, it was fourth period now but Cindy sat, staring at the dull cream wall of the English room, and kept reliving the events of this morning again and again. She tapped her pencil against her forehead trying to get the thoughts out.

" Ms. Vortex, who is the author of Bewoulf?" Her English teacher Mrs. Cantibury asked.

Cindy sighed as she thought back to the discussion she had been only halfway listening to.

" No one knows.." she replied taking a wild stab in the dark. Mrs. Cantibury smiled.

" Correct, but perhaps you could try paying attention Ms. Vortex?" she teased her.

" Sure.." Cindy quietly responded as she directed her eyes towards the front and put her pencil down on her desk.

Forty five minutes later Cindy stared at a blank worksheet. She sighed, her mind refused to move from Ms. Honey and Jimmy. She was so hungry she could hear her stomach growling thankfully lunch was next. Finally the bell rang signalling that class was over. A few seconds later.

" Hey Vortex, you really didn't look well this morning are you okay?" he said as he slowed down a tish to walk with her.

" I'm fine. You're the one we should be worrying about aren't you? You were the one who was swetting like you ran the mile instead of just checking out our Advanced Chem. sub!" she shot back at him.

" Woah, chill out Vortex, you seriously are begging to sound like your jealous and it's creeping me out a little, I don't think I've ever seen you this jealous and all just because it's Nick!"

" Just drop it Neutron, I'm not jealous okay? So stop thinking I am.." she snapped back at him.

" Well, you know, if you are jealous, it's nothing to be ashamed of.." he quietly responded.

" You are going up against a fierce competitor..." he said blushing.

" You actually like that poor excuse for a subsititute?" she asked shocked at his statement.

" Yeah, I guess I do Vortex, I guess I do.." he responded and Cindy felt her stomach drop through her body right to her toes as he flashed his blindingly beautiful smile. " But if you'll excuse me Cindy, I have a private meeting with Ms. Honey on my perfect paper.." he said as he turned into the Chem. Room. Cindy felt her stomach churn inside of her toes and tears burn in her eyes. GOSH! What was this kid? Stupid? She angrily feuded with herself as she shoved her books into her locker and then a devilish smile creased her tight face.

She snuck to the Advanced Chemistry room.

" So, does Friday sound good Ms. Honey?"

" Perfect, and I have a question for you Mr. Neutron.."

" Call me Jimmy.."

Cindy gulped.

" Alright Jimmy, how do you know so much? How do you keep it all straight, I never had the capability for this kind of thing, I am more of a people person, and that I liked that kind of stuff, theater, working with kids.. Ecetera," she replied quietly. There was an aqwkard silence, and Cindy could tell that Jimmy was trying to think of things to say.

" Where did you go to school Ms. Honey?" Jimmy asked the very question on Cindys' mind.

" Berkeley University in Austin Texas," she replied. Cindy knew right away it was a valid school because she had looked into going there. Perhaps there was a way she could find out if a Ms. Honey had ever gone to school there? " Why do you ask?" she asked Jimmy.

" I like to know about my teachers backrounds, I like to check up on them, is that alright Ms. Honey?"

" Yeah! It's perfect, you can see the pictures of me when I was a girl and everything, and you can see my ex boyfriend.." she gloated. Cindy froze at her words.

" Ex boyfriend? I thought you said you didn't have time for boyfriends because of your two jobs.."

" Well this was before all that, and you know Jimmy, sometimes there is such a strong connection between two people that you have to try.." she replied quietly.

" I know exactly what you mean Ms. Honey, I mean there's a girl I really like, but I'm not quite sure how to tell her how much I like her, but I am begging to become desperate and even though she will reject me, I feel like I have to try even though I have no idea how!"

" Well it depends on who she is.."

Cindy could not believe how personal these two were getting. They were opening up to each other, like two close friends instead of student and sub.

" Well, she is really beautiful, and she is much smarter then me about a lot of things, and I've liked her for some time now, ever since I met her to be correct, and I mean we're friends and all, but I just think we are to different, I'm not sure I want to take that risk!" he said unsurly. Was he actually telling his teacher he thought she was FINE? How wrong was this! How disgusting, how vile, and how unfair! How.. How.. Cindys' thoughts were interuptted by Ms. Honeys' gentle, soothing voice..

" You tell her when you think the time is right, just do it before you lose her forever Jimmy.."

" Ya, but I really should be going, I'll tell you tommorow what my lesson plan is later this afternoon!" he replied, at these words Cindy took the hint and nearly sprinted to her locker. A few mintues later she heard the Advanced Chem. Door open and she saw Jimmy come out. He was as red as a hot tamale.

" Hey Cindy," he said with a smile plastered on his face. In his eyes she could see a sickening triumph.

" Hey Neutron, how was your meeting with Ms. Honey?"

" I'm teaching class Friday, but I'm not sure what on.." he replied. " How was lunch?"

" I wasn't really hungry so I went and sat outside.."

" Er, Cindy, it's raining outside.." he gestured to the door, and sure enough rain was falling from the sky. Cindy felt her heartbeat speeding up as she tore her eyes away from his.

" Well, er... um... it stopped for a while," she smiled at him. Please believe me please believe me she prayed silently.

" Oh, well I wouldn't know, I was busy.." he replied grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. " So do you know any good topics for me to teach on?" he asked as he shut his locker. Cindy looked up into his warm gaze that melted her insides.

" I would suggest something that you know a lot about, even if you are a genius if you really like Ms. Honey and from your actions and the expression on your face I figure you do so you'll get nervous,you will definatly want to do something well known to you," she responded wisely.

" You are brilliant Cindy!" he smiled broadly at her.

" Er, thanks, I just know a bit about being in front of people.."

" Oh I know, I bet you almost died when you recited that poem last year.." Cindy immeadiatly flashed back. She remembered shaking from head to toe and reading a poem that she had written that had won the class poetry contest.It was called Where You Are and she had said it was for Nick... but she was looking at who it was really for.

" Well, yeah I was nervous.. But I made sure that when I was reading, I didn't look into the eyes of the person it was for, I concentrated on other things that made me feel confident.. Like Libby who was smiling at me the entire time," she responded to his question finally.

" Thanks Cindy! It really means a lot, see you later I guess!"

" Yeah, I guess.." Cindy responded, her stomach still in her shoes and her heart in her throat, it was really an interestingly gross feeling.

The bell rang as she waited for Libby to walk with to Arts Appreciation, they were required to take one semester of it, and Libby and Cindy had planned it from the begging to have it the same hour.

" Hey girl are you okay? You look like your going to throw up!" she nearly shouted as she shot a nervous glance at her friend.

" Right, I'm fine.."

" Liar.." Libby retorted as she crossed her arms across her chest.

" Fine, it's just.. Ah nothing, it's complicated.."

" Jimmy again? Girl seriously, she's a teacher she can't do nothin more then flirt with him or she's out! Chill!" Libby shoved her shoulder playfully. "Even though I do know how jealous you get Cinds, you've got no worries girlfriend.." she replied with a smile. Cindy weakily smiled. Perhaps she was right, Cindys' stomach returned to it's orignal placement as a glimmer of hope lit up behind her eyes.

She was right, Cindy was just overreacting.

Just then she saw Jimmy and Ms. Honey were standing there, talking in very hushed tones, like they were telling secrets. Once again Cindy found herself tightly gripping the books in her hands as her stomach fell back into her shoes.

" Cindy, it's okay, they are just talking about what he's going to do on Friday, I just heard it!" Libby comforted her best friend.

" I don't care! Honestly! It's like she wants to turn him on Libby, it's not right!"

" Girl, you talk to teachers all the time!"

" Not to a hot teacher who is obviously flirting with me!" she retorted as she walked past Jimmy and Ms. Honey. She feuded silently, how did she get Jimmy to like her so easily? Most importantly, what did she do to win his heart? Bat her eyelashes? Touch his hand, it couldn't be that simple, Jimmy was a genius, he should have control of those things called 'hormones'. Cindy scoffed at the stupid idea, she knew she couldn't expect such high things of him just because she likes him, but she could keep hoping.When she arrived in the Arts Appreciation class, she took her seat in the back of the class.As she began to ponder what was up with Neutron Libby threw a piece of crumpled paper at Cindys' head. Cindy scowled but Libby motioned for her to open it.

I think I heard Jimmy say they are meeting tonight to discuss more throughougly what Jimmy is going to do. Maybe you should find a reason to stay after? Need one?

Cindy pondered the question.

Then wrote YES in capital letters and threw it back at Libbys' head. Just then Ms. Tatle cane into the classroom. She sighed as Libby looked back at her and smiled, and mouthed.

" Okay, talk to you in a bit then.."

" Okay class quiet down, as you can see, todays' topics is poems, as you all know we have last years poem contest winner in our class, perhaps if you get stuck you can contact her?" she smiled at Cindy.

" Alright class you know what to do, begin!" she smiled. Cindy had already begun. She placed her pencil to the paper and began to write every feeling inside of her.

Here I find myself staring at you once again

it's so funny how one look

sends the room spinning

a single smile has got me dancing

on the moon

one touch and you've got me hoping

that I am the one your going to choose,

every moment we're alone ends way to soon

you can make me do anything,thing is

yet,

you don't have a clue!

As you sit in your chair lost in your own world,

you don't have any idea

all the nights I sit up thinking about you

wishing we could just get along

if you only knew

how many tears I've cried because I can't be with you

I've liked you for so many years, and you don't have a clue!

If you only knew.

She cocked her head to side, it definatly wasn't her best work, but it did the trick. Just then her eyes traveled up to the front of the room where Libby was seated. She was looking at her oddly. Cindy then noticed that tears were rolling down her cheeks. She whipped them furiously from her face. She smiled at her, reassuring her she was alright. Just then, the bell rang.

Libby walked beside her, " Hey, you okay?"

" Ya, you bet.." she said unsurely.

" Cindy, it's okay! Really, it is.. Rember we are staying after school to do a project for English.."

" No we aren't.." Cindy began to correct her, Libby shot her a glare and immeadiatly Cindy understood.

" Oh, okay, I'll meet you at the library right after school then.." she reassured Libby. They passed Jimmy at his locker looking dazed.

" We'll get an idea for what's going on.." she said without thinking. Libby smiled smartly at her and Cindy rolled her eyes.

" See you tonight!" Cindy cried after Libby. She sighed as she grabbed her books for her next class, and as she watched Jimmy talking to himself softly, off in his own world, she could barely contain the excitement she felt.She was going to break these two chummy buddies up, even if it meant waiting until day break for a hint of flirtation, that would be enough to get her fired for good. Cindy smiled, and she would have Jimmy all to herself!

Sure enough the day passed like a snail in a race, but now Cindy was in the library Libby with a blank sheet of paper and a pen.They had decided she was going to take notes on the 'discussion' tonight.

" Ready?" Libby asked her.

" Oh I'm more than ready.." Cindy admitted Libby shot her a smile.

" Oh shut up and let's get this over with.."

" So your admitting you actually have feelings for the dude?" Libby asked her eyes glimmered with a smartness.

" Libby! Urg! I just want to stop Jimmy from getting all gross with our sub, is that so wrong?" she asked flailing her arms about.

" I'm just proud of you, even though you haven't actually admitted to having feelings for him, your one step closer to it, I know you are, and if this doesn't work I'm pretty sure your going to fess up pretty fast.."

" Can we just go already?" Cindy spoke loudly.

" Let's do this thing.."

As they left the library, Cindy was muttering to herself something about first steps..


	5. Confessions of a Jealous Teen

Wow, this is a lot of reviews for me.. The most for four chapters I've ever had, thank you guys so much, I truly don't deserve it, but thanks! Here it is! All my love, -katie- Happy, safe Holdidays:D

–no own Jimmy–

Confessions of a Jealous Teen

Cindy Vortex sat on the outside of the Advanced Chem. Room with a notebook in her hand. Libby just stared at her, shaking her head in confusion and dissapointment.

" What?"

" Just admit it already! Your _sooo_ jealous!"

" I told you, I'm not jealous! Now will you just drop it?"

Libby sighed, and reached for a pencil and handed it to Cindy.

" Now, write down everything you hear, and just in case.." Libby pulled out a tape recorder.

" Umm.. How the.."

" You don't even want to know.."

" Okay.." " Ooo! I hear them talking shh!" Libby held up a finger and Cindy leaned in on the Advanced Chem. Door.

" Well Mr. Neutron," a voice that was clearly Mrs. Honeys' spoke. " Have any idea when you want to give your presentation, and what it will be on?"

" Well I thought about Ms. Honey, and I've decided since I know a lot about crime fighting with gadgets, perhaps I could bring in something I've concoted to help me.. I inveted it a long time ago, and it doesn't really have to do with Chemics, but it messes with the chemicals in the brain.."

Silence.

" It's a love potion triggered through the olfactory nerves and there are many chemicals combined, I just thought it would be an interesting topic..."

" Well, yes, since most of the students have girlfriends or boyfriends.. It would be rather interesting, and of course those who don't will be especially.. Intrigued.."

" The love potion is very delicate, but it has more power than most other chemicals I have invented.."

" Alright than, when do you want to present?" she asked.

" Well, Thursday or Friday would be awesome!" he chirped.

" Perfect... Oh and Mr. Neutron, be sure you have evidence that it works.."

" I've got evidence, and perhaps, I could put one willing volunteer into the closest or something, I've got the cheese ordered.."

" Perfect.. But, what happens if no one volunteers Mr. Neutron, going to use it on yourself?"

" Ya, may as well.." he responded. Cindy froze, pressing her ear against the door in disbelief.

" The conteraction is simple enough.." " With a kiss on the cheek and a sniff of the cheese I should be fine.."

Cindy stiffened and wrote down what she was hearing.

" Well than Mr. Neutron.."

" You can call me Jimmy.."

" Jimmy, you sound like you've got it all worked out.."

" I do Ms. Honey I really do.."

" Anything else you would like to discuss with me Mr.. Jimmy?"

" Well, no not really.."

" Well than you may be excused.. Oh and Jimmy, how about if you do well on your presentation, you can give me some personal lessons.."

" Oh, I'm sure you don't need them Ms. Honey.."

" Ah, yes but it is not everyday I would get the chance to meet the famous Jimmy Nuetron is it?"

Cindy felt her heart drop. Is this why Ms. Honey liked him so much, because of his fame? Ya fame for nearly killing them all several times repeatedly.

" But I'm not really all that famous Ms. Honey.."

" Oh quite the contrary Jimmy, millions of people far and wide know about you..."

" No, they don't.."

" Ah yes not nationally, but in this town, your as famous as the president. As you know even the Mayor's daughter has developed a crush on you.."

" Right. Crush, Mayor.."

" Yes, you had an interesting affair with her this summer did you not."

Cindy gasped.

" Well she kept trying to get me to go out with her.."

" And she succeeded did she not?"

" Well, only because she was going to tell her dad.."

" Did you two sleep together?"

Why on earth was Ms. Honey asking such personal questions? But Cindy had to admit, she was intrigued.

" NO.. No.. Not even close.. I kissed her on the cheek once so she'd leave me alone.."

" Well that's not what I heard.. But its nice to know the truth.."

" Yeah, she was kind of scary.." He said quietly.

" Hah. I bet she was!" they laughed in unison.

" Well Ms. Honey this was nice.."

" My name is Angel.." she replied.

" Well Angel.. This was nice, talking to you I mean, not many teachers care about the personal lives of their students.." " Even fewer subs.."

" Well since I am going to be your sub for a while I thought it would be nice to get to know my students.."

Students? Cindy laughed. STUDENT.

" Oh, well that's very .. Kind of you.." he responded quietly.

" So see you tommorow..."

" Right.. And Jimmy, that girl you were telling me about earlier this morning? Go for it..."

" Thanks Ms. Honey.."

Cindy gave Libby the signal and they scurried away from the door she couldn't find a place to hide! Finally she a door that was slightly open that led to a small closet. It was filled with chemicals and papers.. This was the closet of the Advanced Chem room!

" Well I should be going.."

" Yep. See you tommorow Jimmy.."

" Yep!" he cried as he left. After she thought Jimmy might be gone, Cindy climbed out of the small little closet.

Male drive. What a load of crap! He so was digging on his teacher! How disgusting, revolting, and every other word in the book that described gross! Libby looked at her.

" See! I'm not crazy! She's flirting with him!"

" Cindy, she's just being.. Overly interested is all, we have no other proof of malcious intent hon! We have got to get more proof.."

" GAH! How is she able to get his attention so easily?" Cindy screamed. Libby crossed her arms in front of her chest knowingly.

" Your jealous Cindy, admit it.."

" FINE! I'm jealous OKAY! Now drop it!" she wailed as she waved her arms about in the air.

" HAHAHHA! FINALLY!" Libby laughed. Cindy shot her a glare and she stopped laughing.

" Well I've got an idea.."

" I'm listening.."

" We've got to turn off his male drive.."

" What do you mean?"

" We've got to turn him on! Get his attention on you.."

" I don't want to seduce him Libs.."

" That's not what I'm getting at.. Flirting here and there, and flirty clothes wouldn't hurt either.. Hair all done up.. It's called just making him realize there's more meat out there than Ms. Honey.."

" I AM NOT MEAT!"

" GAH. Your so thick Cindy! I meant he's got to see your interested.. Right now, he's got no evidence to think that you don't hate him Cindy, so you've got to help him see you don't.. That's the number one step.."

" Oh. Okay. I get it.." Cindy said.

" So, come over to my house tommorow morning at six o clock sharp.."

" EXCUSE ME!"

" Do you want to get Jimmy to notice you or not.." Cindy looked at the floor. " That's what I thought, be there, six o clock.."

" Oh alright, but I'm not going to say I'm doing it because I want.." then she stopped herself. " Fine.."

Libby just smiled.

" Just so you know, you've already made progress..."

" What do you mean?"

" You just admitted to someone other than your diary that you like Jimmy.. Now for the full confession... we can wait on that one.."

Cindy looked at her confused.

" Six o clock. Tommorow morning.." Libby repeated as she headed out the door. " And be ready for a transformation.."


	6. Operation: Transformation

Hey! Hope you like it! All my love, -katie- thnks for the reviews, you guys ROCK

No own Jimmy!

Operation: Transformation

(Sucess or Failure?)

It didn't seem to provide much hope, this 'operation transformation' that Libby seemed to have in store for her. She didn't have a chance against an older woman like Ms.Honey. Cindy was sleeping quite peacefully, just then the phone rang. She let the answering machine pick it up.

" Get up Cindy! Right now! You know you want to!"

Cindy groaned and kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to get up.

" Cynthia Vortex, I mean now! Or Jimmy will be gone forever!" she shouted. Cindy threw a pillow at her phone.

" Who cares about stupid Neutron?"

" You do."

Cindys eyes shot open. Libby was standing in the middle of the room.

" How long have you been standing there?"

" Long enough, now get up.."

" I thought we were going to your house.."

" Well, I knew you wouldn't ever make it there.." she teased. " Now get up before I have to drag you out.." Cindy finally complied and rolled out of bed. " First off, use this shampoo.." she said and handed her a bottle of salon shampoo.

" OH my word Libs, you know this stuff is super expensive.."

" Not ever since I started working at the hair parlor, and I know how well it works on your hair, so I bought some for you, now go take a shower, but don't take long and I'll work on picking out your outfit for today and I'll bring it to you.. Now go on with you.." And finally Cindy complied.

Cindy turned on the water super hot, just the way she liked and climbed in. The water danced on her skin, burning a bit at first but then it was fine. Half an hour later she was disturbed.

-Knock Knock Knock.-

" Get a move on Cinds!"

" Okay okay already.." she said as she turned off the water. She sighed and let the disappoinment hit her slowly. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off and then wrapped her hair up into a turban to let it dry all the way. She opened the door and grabbed Libbys change of clothes. After changing she stared at herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair about her shoulders, a black top with a deep V showing the tips of a green sparkly and silver strapless shirt underneath. On the bottom was her favorite pair of dark blue jeans with a sparkly green belt. She smiled. Not bad, not half bad. She opened the door and revealed herself to Libby who smiled with glee.

" You look so great! Oh how perfect this will be!" she rushed to her and plugged in the curling iron and pulled out makeup. " Don't look!" she cried as the makeup began to pour on her skin. Finally, after what seemed like hours. Libby told her to open her eyes, and Cindy almost laughed in surprise. She looked..

" I look.."

"Perfect!" Libby squealed and Cindy played with the soft curls at the end of her hair that tickled her face. Her green eyes stood out against the beauty of the green sparkly eye shadow. Her mouth was perfectly colored with just a tint of red and pink and glossed over. She smiled.

" Lets do this thing.." she smiled at Libby.

" Lets go get you a genius.." Libby replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time since Ms. Honey had arrived Cindy could hardly anticipate Advanced Chemistry. Many boys looked at her a second time when they walked by. Nick stared at her with wide eyes wide. She blushed.

" Hello Nick.."

" Hey Cindy.." She blushed again.

" What are you so dressed up for?"

" Oh.. Just.. Because.."

"Got your eyes on someone?" he asked with a knowing smile.

" I guess you could say that.."

" Well I'm off Cindy, and tell Jimmy Hi will you.." he winked at her and walked off. She was glad because a bright blush covered her cheeks. She walked into the Advanced Chem room, with her head held up high.For some reason she felt more confident than she had in a long while She sat in her seat, Ms. Honey watching her every movement. Her sleek glasses on her nose, her hair was pulled back in a bun and her lips perfect as usual. She donned that form fitting little dress ensemble that she had worn the first day of school. She looked as if she had gotten all dolled up this morning as well.

" Good morning Ms. Vortex, your looking quite stunning this morning.."

" Thanks.." she said as she brushed a hair behind her ear. This was going to be way to easy! Just then the chair next to her was filled, he was distracted by things in the classroom, so she was pretty sure he hadn't seen her yet.

" Good morning Jimmy.." she said making sure she wouldn't look at him, until the perfect moment.

" Good morning.. How are you this morning Ms. Vortex.."

" Oh fine. And you?" she asked.

" Well I don't.."She breathed deeply then she looked up at him, and let his beautiful eyes meet hers. He stopped in mid sentence, staring at her.. Cindy just smiled. " Cind...you look.." his eyes sparkled catching the light. He blushed lightly as he looked away from her. " You look nice.." Cindys' heart dropped. She didn't even know what she had expected, but that wasn't it.

" Thanks Neutron..I guess.."

" What are you so dressed up for?" he asked curiously opening his book as the bell rang. She hand't taken her eyes off of him. Cindy just laughed, oh my darling Jimmy, if you only knew how much I care for you..

" Nick.. I think he might ask me out.."

" Ohh! Well congrats.."

" Thanks.." Cindy blushed as he looked back up into her eyes.

" Well class.." Ms. Honey intteruptted and Cindy was never more thankful for the bimbo. During the class when Ms. Honey was speaking, and Jimmy seemed entranced, Cindy got an jealous urge which she gave into. Before she thought about it she moved her right hand, on top of Jimmys, by 'accident'. Trying to ignore the burning happiness inside she let a blush cover her cheeks as she looked guiltly into Jimmy's shocked eyes. Then she quickly pulled it away and mouthed sorry he just shook his head and faced the front. Cindy smiled to herself triumphently. Later she dropped her pencil, andshe and Jimmygrabbed it at the same time: they looked into each others eyes and she smiled weakily at the tingles. She couldn't breathe.. she couldn't think, she was lost in those gosh forsaken eyes..

"Pay attention you two.." Ms. Honey intteruptted and Cindy pulled her pencil away quickly and looked away flushing with happiness and embarassment, looking anywhere but at him. She read her book, but at one point, she let her eyes wander to Jimmy, whose eyes wandered towards her. She smiled and he smiled back and they quickly returned to their work.Before she knew itthe class was over andJimmy stayed a second behind.

" Hey Jimmy.." she softly whispered and he turned towards her as he flung his backpack over his shoulder. " I'm sorry, really am.." she said trying to hide her happiness behind the mask of embarassment.

" Well, its okay, since I know that thing you've got for Nick, and good luck with that by the way.." he reached for her hand and gave it a small squeeze and winked at her. " See you tommorow.." her heart froze and a smile crossed her lips. Her cheeks heated.. She never wanted to let go of him. Ms. Honey was eyeing them suspisciously.

" Jimmy.. I.." she said stuttering. He looked back at her. " Thanks.." she said quietly.

He smiled. " Anytime.." and he headed out the door. Cindy could nearly scream. She had gotten Jimmy to flirt with her, sure he thought she liked someone else.. But that moment.. She could've sworn she saw something behind those blue eyes as deep as the ocean.

" Ms. Vortex, you might want to stop drueling now.." Ms. Honeys' sweet voice was raspy and woke her from her daydream.

" Hmm?"

" I said stop drueling on my desk.."

Cindy just smiled. " Yes Ms. Honey, have a good day..." as she headed out the front door.

" Cindy?" Ms. Honey inquired her attention just before leaving.

" I think he likes you to, even if he doesn't say it.." she said quietly as she messed with some papers on her desk.

" Excuse me?"

" Jimmy.. I think he likes you.." she said. " Perhaps... I could do some arranging.."

Cindy could NOT believe what she was hearing.

" You could be the participant for the love potion.."

" But that already happened.. he already fell for me once because of that.." Ms. Honey held up a hand.

" I insist.."

" Thanks.. This means... a lot to me.."

Cindy couldn't believe she had just confided her deepest secret with her bimbo of a teacher. As she walked down the hallway she passed Jimmy who smiled at her warmly. Maybe it was worth it... His eyes searching hers and bit her bottom lip happily. It was the thing of dreams, and perhaps that dream would finally come true.

The rest of her day went well, many boys looking and staring after her.That would all changeafter school.

Nick walked up to her..

" So.. Cindy, I heard you told Neutron I was planning to ask you out.." he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

" Nick.. Your cute, you really are.. But... MPHF!" she was intteruptted by a fierce kiss on her lips. Jimmy passed them at that point, his eyes grew wide, but he smiled after a second and gave her the thumbs up. Cindys shouldersslumped forwards as he turned into the Advanced Chemistry room with thelove potion. She shoved Nick off of her, " Nick... your cute, but I..."

" I like you to Cindy... I want you to come to dinner with me tommorow night.." he winked at her and than laughed triumphently as he walked away.

" Yeah..." Cindy was officialy confused. MEN. Something she would never understand. She walked by the Advanced Chem room, and Jimmy was just saying goodbye so she stopped to wait for him.

" Hey Jimmy.." she said to the flustered genius.. And his hand gently on his cheek.. Her heart dropped... lipstick. Oh gosh, Ms. Honey had kissed his cheek!

" Hey.." he said with a sick, twisted smile on his face.

All the way, he was dazed, only half listening. Cindy had to keep herself in line, by pinching her skin every time tearswould even threaten to fall, finally they arrived at the point where their paths would seperate. " Bye Jimmy.."

" Yea.. Good job with Nick today Cind.." he said as he went into his house. Cindy just stood on the cement staring.. As soon as the door had clicked behind him, Cindy let a few tears fall as she walked back across the street. Her heart was so heavy. She shed the fancy black top and the fancy green belt and plopped down on her bed, and began to cry. Tears washing the eyeliner, the mascara on to her pillow beneath her. This operation was a load of junk!

The darkness creeps a long the horizon

killing the hope of a new start

your memory dances in the moonlight across the floor

your voice whispers in the wind

as I drown in a sea of beautiful blue..

Your everywhere but your no where near me.


	7. As Long As You're Mine

-sigh- Here it is! Enjoy. -katie- And just so you know, I have a new story Roses for Sarah, that I actually worked pretty hard on. Warning: this is short! Sorry!

No own Jimmy. Or the broadway musical Wicked.

As Long as You're Mine

Somehow or other Cindy had fallen asleep in her fury. Her eyes were all sticky and her cheeks were dry from the contact of her salty tears. She bit her lower lip softly and checked the time -six o clock flashed in cold red numbers. If she didn't do SOMETHING about this whole Nick issue she was going to go insane. She knew that she didn't tell Jimmy the truth, and she knew it was going to get her into trouble. Just then the phone rang- Cindy looked at the caller ID, Nick. She smiled slightly at the irony.

" Hey there Cinds, how is it goin?"

" Ah. Hey Nick." Cindy responded, for some reason she was more nervous then she had been in a long while. How was he going to react to this?

" Baby, you sound like you've been crying, somethin wrong?" he asked, obviously concerned. Cindy couldn't hold it in anymore.

" I just can't do this Nick!" she cried into the reciever as more tears danced upon the cold plastic of her reciever. "Nick, you know as well as I do you're an awesome guy and you're cute-But I.."

" I know you've got your pretty little eyes set on Neutron. Well I am your free ticket to getting him honey," he responded smoothly.

Cindy was speechless.

" Cinds you alright baby?" Nicks' voice woke her from her trance.

" I mean.. What do you mean?" she finally asked.

" I meant exactly what I said, you want James, so it's James you'll get. I'm one way of getting him. You know, make him jealous, you think I would kiss you like that in any normal setting for every one to watch? I know your crazy about Jimmy so I decided I'd help fan the flames if you will.." he laughed on the other end.

" But Nick! While you were kissing me, he gave me the thumbs up!"

" Well that doesn't mean he didn't go home and brew about it for the rest of the night Cinds. I know he likes you, perhaps even loves.. But you gotta make him know that you're on to his lil game so he can get over this 'to scared to tell her' complex he's got himself worked up into.."

" But.. But .. Buttt.."

" Cindy, baby, its why I am here, now I called to confirm our date plans.."

Cindy sniffled, whipping a bang from her face. Fighting it no longer she let a soft smile caress her features.

" How on earth am I going to thank you?"

" Get the guy. And help me win over Betty Quinlan.."

" Honestly! What is it with you guys and Betty Quinlan, first Jimmy now you Nick, what a small world it is after all.." Cindy laughed.

" She's hot. Get over it." he laughed briefly and when she didn't laugh, he continued." How does Friday sound?" he asked.

" Perfect. The first BIG football game of the season, Jimmy is sure to be there." Evident happiness in her voice. " I'll make sure I look nice.."

" You always do.." " Girlfriend.."

" Hey Nick, if your 'going out' with me, how is Betty supposed to notice you?"

" Ah, you see my darling, that is the key with women, they never notice you until its too late.."

" Apparently its not that different for men."

" Jealousy is a human emotion Cinds, everyone expierences it." " Wear that black thing you wore the first day of school, I think I saw about 50 guys drueling over you, and do your hair like you did today.. You were so hot today Cinds, it was almost easy to make everyone believe I really liked you like that.."

" Nick, if I wasn't so crazy about Jimmy, that could've been a major insult.."

" But, my darling, you ARE.." he laughed. " See you Friday. Girlfriend.." and he clicked off his phone. Cindy listned to the cold dial tone for a while then she set the phone down. She sighed in happiness. Nick, was a life saver! She got up from her bed, and walked to her window that was now illiminated with the soft colors of a setting sun, that seemed to bescaring away the clouds of the day.

Just then she saw Jimmy walk into his 'clubhouse' which she knew perfectly well was his lab. She laughed as the memories came rushing back. Betty pictures, a love potion, a date, almost kissing. Even though it had been under such horrid circumstances, she had never been more excited and nervous in all of her life. Except for that island, that blessed island. She grabbed into her jewelry box on her dresser and pulled out the beautiful pearl he had given her ages ago. She smiled happily as she turned on her CD player to one of her favorite CDs **Wicked**. The soft, gentle seductive melody of **As Long As You're Mine** flowed over the air. She closed her eyes and sang a long.

_Hmmm.. Oh oh oh. _

_Kiss me to fiercly, _

_hold me too tight, _

_I need help believing _

_you're with me tonight_

_my wildest dreamings could not forsee_

_lying beside you with you wanting me_

She giggled slightly. Could any moment be better than those small little moments they were together? Oh this was her favorite part and she begin to sing again with a satisfied, pleasured look on her face. Imaging everything that COULD happen, everything she wanted to happen run through her mind

_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_and crossed some borderline _

_and if it turns it, it's over to fast.. _

_I'll make every last moment last.. _

_As long as you're mine._

_Every moment _

_as long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body _

_and make up for lost time_

Imagining every little perfect, romantic moment the two had shared in previous years. Holding his hand, feeling his lips upon her cheek, him teasing her leading her on every little step of the way.

_Say there's no future for us as a pair_

_and though I may know_

_I don't care_

She got up and danced in a circle, her arms stretched out in all directions as the music hit it's last chourus..

_Just for this moment,_

_as long as you're mine_

_come be how you want to, _

_and see how bright we shine_

_borrow the moonlight _

_until it is through_

_and know I'll be here, holding you_

_as long as you're mine!_

She belted the last note, her head towards the celing, and another satisfied smile crossed her face

No moment was better than those moments they had together. She had to admit, during the song, she had imagined several scenerios with her and Jimmy, being together happy and free. Like Elphaba and Fiyero were in that song. She smiled again and sighed happily. Oh what would the world be like without the imagination? She laughed at her patheticness as the starting notes for **No Good Deed **were belted out by Idina Menzel. She grabbed her phone and dialed Libby, she was going to freak!

The line rang, and sure enough Libby answered. Cindy spilled everything.

" I told you this thing was worth it Cindy, but you didn't believe me, you seriously are going to owe Nick after this!"

" Don't even talk to me about oweing, I pratically need to bow down at his feet!" Libby laughed.

" So, do you think Jimmy will actually fall for this?" Cindy questioned Libby again. The other line went quiet.

" He needs to Cinds, if he doesn't I don't know what we'll do!" " So, the football game tommorow.." Cindy looked out her window to see Jimmy walking back and forth on his lawn, pacing and sweating.

" Football game tommorow.."

Jimmy, would be hers once and for all, she was determined. She smiled as she once againsmiled and envisioned Jimmy and her together as she closed her eyes and sang,

" As long as you're mine..."

A/N Sorry that was so short guys! Wanted to get the date schedule in there! LOL! All my love, -katie-


	8. Victim

This is for my good friends El and Weasley8 and souful-sin , these people rock so check their stories out if you already haven't done so! No own Jimmy! All my love, -katie-

Victim

It never seemed like it would come, but here it was. Friday, the day that she had so waited for. Her date with Nick was tonight and she could barely contain her excitement. She and Nick had been 'going out' for sometime now, like a snake slithering up upon it's prey. Now the only thing that remained was the attack. At this point it certainly seemed that she had the upper hand. Sure, Jimmy and Ms. Honey had little encounters continually like they were best friends. They made eyes and smiled at each other, and it made Cindy sick. But Cindy held a new card, Nick. As Cindy stared into her locker, she heard Jimmy's voice and she turned her head quickly. He walked into the Advanced Chem room looking adorable in his blue lab coat which brought out his yummy blue eyes and his red shirt. Her stomach sank, as she remembered today was the day Jimmy was going to teach! She winced, as if in pain and clutched her hands into tight fists. Not a moment later, she saw Jimmy come back out again, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction. Great, she thought, more time for Jimmy to show off his intellectual powers for Ms. Honey. She flipped her hair out, she hadn't gotten herself all dolled up, that would be saved until tonight. Of course she was wearing a simple black mid length t-shirt and old comfy jeans on the day it was the most important to be dolled up. She sighed as she grabbed her Chemistry book and headed off for first hour. Jimmy was not far behind her, she could hear his shoes dragging along the floor of the high school hallway. She turned into the room and sat down in her seat, and buried her head in her hands. Just then Jimmy walked in, carring a heavier looking box. Was he actually going to go through with this whole love potion fiasco?

" Hey Vortex, see you're earlier then usual, wanna help me out here?" he asked flashing his beautiful smile like ten million blinding beams of light. How on earth could she resist that?

" Sure," she replied as she stood up. She grabbed the other end of the box and helped him carry it to the desk. They began pulling out different elements of the box. A blindfold, cheese.. And then he pulled out the carring case for the Love Potion. Cindy couldn't fight the smile that creased her face.

" I take it you remember this potion," he said as he carefully placed it on Ms. Honey's desk.

" Oh do I! The huge idiot you made of yourself, confessing your love for me in front of the entire Candy Bar.. Oh how could I forget?"

" And may I remind you, you accepted me as your valentine if I recall correctly," he laughed slightly, as he looked up into her eyes.

" Yes, I did."

" And that date we went on."

" The feelings you had for me were PURELY the love potion, we've had this disscussion Jimmy."

" Right," he looked back down at the desk, and Cindy smiled asa little bit of dissapointment flickered in his eyes. " You know, Cindy, it makes the most sense, since you would be the most prepared for the outrageous emotions of the love potion..."

" Are you asking me to be your test subject Neutron?"

His head shot up immeadiatly at this question and he blushed a deep, deep red.

" Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously. " Yeah, will you Cindy? I mean since you are the only one who would probably be willing enough to admit yourself to one of my stupid expierements. I'm not sure the rest of the people in this class trust me," he paused, looking deeper into her eyes, almost as if he was trying to read her thoughts once again.

" Is Jimmy Neutron actually saying he needs me?"

He laughed slightly and took one of her hands and clasped it in his own with a sly look locked upon his face.

" Yes, I admit it! I need you Cindy Vortex!" He burst into laughter as he dropped her tingling hand. She just smiled.

" Fine, as long as you'll tell me what I have to do to get out from under it's effects," she said as she studied the casing of the love potion. A memory of that crater from many years ago floated like a ghost into her mind's eye.

" Simple, you just have to smell the cheese for a few minutes, and if that doesn't work," he paused, and his cheeks flushed once again.

" Yes," she inquired. But then she wondered did she really want to know what wouldneed to happen?

" Promise you won't murder me?"

" Just tell me already Neutron," she demanded as she placed her hands upon her hips.

" I'll have to kiss you on the cheek."

" Oh, well as long as it's not too wet and juicy I'll be fine."

Jimmy laughed slightly at this as more people arrived in the classroom.

" You don't want to know what happens if that doesn't work," he said quietly. Cindy's heart jumped into the air. Could this mean?

" What would happen?"

" I'd have to kiss you. On the lips." he swallowed nervously avoiding eye contact with her. He was obviously frightened of her reaction andshe simply smiled.

" Well, let's just hope it doesn't get that far huh?"

" Yep! Hey guess what! It's almost time for class to start Cindy," he paused. " I mean Ms. Vortex, you must have a seat now," he flashed his smile again. " I'm going to have way too much fun with this," he said quietly as Cindy sat down in her desk. The bell rang as a few lose stragglers entered into the classroom, Ms. Honey was the last one in and the door shut with a sickening thud. Cindy closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

" Hello class," Jimmy's smooth voice pierced her thoughts. She looked up into the glittering blue eyes of the genius.

A simeltaneous hello from her classmates greeted her ears like a soft hum.

" How many of you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Jimmy smiled as many hands went up in the classroom. Cindy, of course, just stared at him and a smile crossed her face.

" Well, did you know that the feeling of being in love has.." and Cindy started to daze, just staring into his eyes, getting lost. Falling deeper and deeper...

" _Cindy, there's no place I'd rather be then here with you.." the genius smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.Cindy dug her toes into the sand and warmth spread through her every cell. _

" _This is where we first discovered that we could be an amazing team.."_

" _And where I discovered how much you meant to me.." _

_He dug in his pocket and pulled out a clam. Cindy stopped breathing_

" _Oh Jimmy, not again!"_

" _This is our island so I thought I'd commemerate it.."_

" _Oh Jimmy!" she squealed as she popped open the clam and softly touched the clam inside. _

" _How many clams did you go through this time?" _

" _Two hundred."_

" _Oh Jimmy, you didn't have to waste you're time on me like that!" _

" _It was nothing." he paused. She looked up from the pearl into his eyes. _

" _Cindy there's something I need to tell you.."_

" _Yes Jimmy?"_

" _Cindy, I.." Cindy closed her eyes, as her heart took flight just waiting to hear those sweet words flow from his lips._

" Cindy!" her name being screamed at her woke her from her trance. She shook her head and the genius was standing right in front of her, scowling.

" Please no day dreaming in my class!" he scolded her then took a deep breath. " Now, I need your assistance Ms. Vortex." Cindy got up and followed him towards the closest. He closed the door behind them.

" That was not cool Cindy, so not cool.." Cindy convienently found interest in the tiles of the closet.

" Sorry," she blushed. " I didn't get much sleep last night."

Just then his hands came up around her and tied the blindfold on her.

" Just take one smell of this okay?" she nodded. His soft touch met hers as he handed her the packet which she knew was the love potion. She took a deep breath and lifted it up to her nose. It smelt a tish like fresh flower. She smiled.

" It smells good."

" Alright." " You do understand you will fall in love with the first person you see.." " Hopefully you didn't take too big of a whiff.." he said softly as he left the closet. " You can take off your blindfold when I say **go**," he commanded her. Just then his touch greeted hers again, as he took her hand softly in his and squeezed it. " I owe you one Cinds.."

" Alright class! Here we GO!"as he exited the closet he said the keyword and Cindy removed her blindfold to be greeted by the jars and containers of the Advanced Chemics closet. She turned towards the light, and then...

Jimmy stood there, his eyes met hers. But nothing was there that she hadn't felt befor. She had a slight vision of him and her sitting, cuddling under a large willow tree. She smiled.

" Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the results of.." just then Cindy got an idea. She ran towards and her weight was so great she knocked Jimmy knocking him to the ground. She smiled as four words came to her mind.

"Your one sexy genius." She played with his chesnut hair.

" As you can see, one's behavior can be altered with one sniff of this stuff!" he said from his positon beneath her.

" Oh just shut up and kiss me Neutron.."

The class gasped all at the same time. He looked up into her eyes.

" Cindy, you'd kill me!"

" You're right. But I won't kill myself!" she said as she brutally brought his lips to just a few millimeteres away from hers. " I love you Jimmy.." she said and as he took a sharp breath, her lips met his in the most mind blowing kiss she had ever expierenced. His warm breath played a long her nose and face. The class was oo'ing and awing and whistling animal howls but she could care less as she pulled his lips tighter into hers. It took a lot of strength and will power, but she got herself to pull away from his lips and then she looked right into his shocked eyes. Her head spinning and she was absoulutely, postively, in a state of euphoria. It seemed her breath would never return to her and she smiled. A few moments of silence passed between them and she got up off of him and offered her hand to him.

" Sorry about that Neutron." She said softly, in almost a whisper. Trying to cover up her obvious happiness.

" As you can see, at the touch of lips the potion wears off, this didn't used to be so, but with further modifications, I have made it so." he smiled at her. " You may have a seat Ms. Vortex, thank you for volunteering."

" Yeah, no big." she said, still dillisonal. She sighed as she placed her hand upon her cheek and looked into the eyes of the genius and let herself drift back into her daydreams.

The bell rang and Cindy sighed as she unwillingly came from her daydreams. She gathered her books up into her arms. Jimmy was placing his stuff back into the box. Cindy walked up and smiled at him.

" Can I help?"

" Since you were my lab rat today, I suppose so."

" Hey, I'm sorry about that.."

" No problem you were under the love potion, I know how much it alters behaviors!" he laughed a bit as he stuffed the cheese into the box.

" Are you going to the game tonight?" she asked and his head shot up and a questionable look crossed his face.

" Just a question.."

" Yeah, I guess, since it is the biggest game of the season. How about you? Are you going with Nick?"

" Yes."

" Awesome. Well you'd better get to class Vortex or you'll be late. I've got a pass." She just smiled and nodded.

" Oh and Cindy, thanks, again."

" Yeah, it was nothing Neutron.."

She smiled as she walked out the door. If he only knew just how much of a something that kiss had been to her. Gripping her books she brushed her bangs behind her ears as she touched her lips lightly. She had acquired her position, now it was time to strike the victim.


	9. Maybe

Right, oysters. Buries head in sand, SORRY! AHAHAHH! Hope you like it! All my love, -katie- No own Jimmy!

Maybe

The sun cast a glow on her golden hair. She was dressed in a her outfit from yesterday, but her hair was a little bit different, and a little bit straighter. Nick would be here in five minutes. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Just then the door bell rang, he was early. When he saw her, he lightly kissed her cheek. " Looking beautiful as always." She just smiled and took his hand.

When they got to the game guys were staring left and right. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest she could barely hear anything else. She couldn't even hear the screams of the crowd as the first touchdown was scored by Senior Lenny King. Her grasp on Nicks' hand got tighter. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

" You okay baby?"

" Yeah." she replied softly as she brushed her curled hair behind her ears.

" So I heard about this morning.." he said as they sat down on the quilt that he had brought. She looked up into his brown eyes and he smiled.

" Awesome acting Cinds."

" What do you mean?"

" I can see it in your eyes."

" Urm. Sure," she replied as she studied the list of names.

" Oh! Hey, there Jimmy is!" he whispered in her ear, and Cindys' eyes shot up immeadiatly. Sure enough, her gaze spotted chesnut colored hair. She smiled, and her heart flipped a tiny bit. Finally his electrifying blue eyes met hers, and he smiled at her. She waved him over and he sat down next to her.

" Hey there Neutron."

His black jacket with the gold atom on the right pocket was slightly open to reveal a white shirt underneath with another small little atom on the right side. She smiled as she noticed his hair seemed extra shaggy this night, which was just the way she liked it.

" Hey."

" So, how was the rest of your day?" He smiled.

" Oh, there were wild rumors sparking I'm sure you know that, that I seduced you infront of the whole class.. And of course there's the rumor that you, or we, actually enjoyed our little encounter this afternoon."

" What do you mean?"

" People were saying you seemed perfectly fine and too happy with the kiss to be under the effects of the love potion.. But I convinced them of the opposite since we both know how much it alters ones' affection for someone of the opposite sex."

" Wow, you did that for me?" she scooted a little bit closer to him.

" Who wouldn't? After all it is entirely a fabrication of the cruelest kind, I mean you were under the affects of the love potion, the only way you couldn't have been affected was if you loved me already, which both you and I know isn't the case." Load screams filled the fall air and the two broke away from their conversation and turned their attentions toward the game and Cindy let a dissapointed sigh escape her lips. Lenny had just scored again, and for the first time she truly hated that kid.

" So, where is Betty?"

At the mention of her name, Nicks' grasp on Cindys' hand loosened quite a bit, but after a moment another hard squeeze surrounded her hand.

" Ah, Betty." " I don't even like that **bimbo** anymore.." she noticed that Nicks' grip was really feirce on her hand, and it almost hurt.

" Bimbo?" Cindy could barely hide the interest in her voice. He looked back into her eyes.

" Yeah, she.. Er.." he stole a glance at Nick. " She likes someone else." He looked back at Cindy and threw a glance at Nick again. Her mouth dropped and he nodded. She giggled slightly.

" Well she's a stupid head then."

" Yeah, so, did you like the presentation this morning?"

" Oh, it was interesting to know that chocolate can also trigger feelings of being in love." Cindy scooted a little tiny bit closer to Jimmy again.

" I know! The chemical it releases.." he gestured and accidently placed his hand on hers. She smiled softly as her eyes slid down to their hands making solid contact and back up into his eyes. He blushed as he pulled his hand away.

" Sorry."

" Ah, it's alright."

He smiled." Well, I'm off, I promised that I'd meet someone here."

" Oh please! Not Ms. Honey!"

" Her name is Angel, and yes, she wanted to discuss my presentation with me."

" Sure she did," Cindy muttered under her breath.

" What was that?" he asked.

" Oh, nothing, nothing of consequence."

" Alright, see you later then Cindy," he stood up and walked away from the benches. Her heart sank.

" Jimmy."

He turned around and looked at her with a smile on his face.

" I just wanted you to know that you were good today." Hoping stupid Neutron would not pick up on the double meaning of that sentence.

" Thanks Vortex. Well, gotta blast!" and just like that he disspeared into the sunset, off to his princess. She just scoffed and studied the field as the other team scored a touchdown. She let go of Nicks' hand and hung her head.

"Oh my gosh." A familar voice cooed from behind her.

" What?" she turned around to see Betty's eyes piercing through her. Cindys'eyes got very wide and her heart dropped through the cold bleachers to somewhere on the hard ground beneath her.

" Vortex that was so obvious it made me want to puke,"she made a gagging gesture and rolled her eyes.

" What are you talking about?"

" That you are so into him! I saw that look in your eyes! You and Nick aren't really going are you?" Cindy hung her head.

" That's what I thought." she said as she waved at Nick, who winked at her. Cindy rolled her eyes and motioned for Nick to go sit with Betty. Stupid Nick, how had she not seen Betty sitting not even three rows behind her? Her stomach growled angrily as she realized it, Nick had seen her! It made perfect sense, why he was trying to get her and Jimmy to talk. He was making sure Betty knew that they weren't really going out! Boys were so stupid!

Furiously she got up from the bench and straightened her jeans. As she walked under the bleachers she heard Ms. Honey distinct laugh with a snort at the end and stopped dead in her tracks.

" So, do you want a Hot Chocolate James?"

" Mmm. That sounds miracoulously wonderful. Don't you love the way it soothes even the worst situation your in?"

" Oh I know! Your presentation today was amazing. Cindy was absolutly hilarous!" Angel cried.

" Yeah, I couldn't believe that the love potion would have such an intense reaction but I guess I must of altered it more than I thought I did."

" Or she wasn't affected."

For a moment, Cindy couldn't remember how to breathe.

" Well, that kiss." he paused. " That kiss was way to," He couldn't describe it! Cindy's hopes shot up, had he felt the connection as well?

" Intense?"

" Yeah. Intense only lightly touches it."

She smiled happily.

" Yeah, she really attacked you."

" And she did it in front of the entire class, I really do believe that the love potion was immensly affecting her social behaviors and her mental understanding."

Butterflies formed in her stomach.

" If you could've seen the look on her face," Ms. Honey spoke softly.

Silence.

" What do you mean?"

" It was portraying true elation Jimmy, that's why some didn't believe she was under it's affect."

" Elation?"

" You know, happiness, euphoria? When she kissed you Jimmy. She was so happy it was evident! She was enjoying it way too much for it not to be real. You see, the other day she was making eyes at you while you weren't looking. I think she's got something for you."

" This is **Cindy Vortex **we are talking about, all of my experience proves that your hypothethis is wrong."

" Or she's just a really good actress."

" Right."

" Now about this mystery woman," Ms. Angel was nearly whispering.

" What about her?"

" Describe her."

" She's very pretty and mature, and she's my intellectual equal. Which is very hard to find indeed for a guy like me."

" Wow, sounds like a regular dream girl."

" She is. One day I may even want to marry her."

" Wow! That is amazing Jimmy, does she have any idea of the intensity of your feelings for her?"

" About as much a blind man knows about the color of a rose."

" Oh Jimmy! You need to tell her!"

" I can't, I care about her to much," he paused for a moment.

" Well, I mean, you could always come to me for advice on how to make her jealous."

" Oh trust me, she's not jealous of me at all."

" Oh really? Is that so? You have to at least tell me if I know her."

" Yes you do know her. You know her pretty well I should say."

" Ah yes. You know Jimmy, any girl who doesn't like you is crazy, you're smart and intuitive and creative, and good looking. You're eyes are electrifying!" she beamed. Cindy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" Well, thanks I guess," he responded as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. " Well Ms. Honey it appears that we are half time, and I think it's time I go back and sit with Cindy. I don't think she was happy with me when I left her there by herself," he quickly changed the subject.

" She didn't come with Nick?"

" Yeah she did, but he went with Betty, I saw him go up there. I think she heard us slamming her," Ms. Honey and Jimmy laughed at the same time. As she heard him saying good night Cindy took the que and ran back up to her spot. A few seconds later Jimmy joined her, blushing heavily.

" Hey Cinds, I'm back. I see our dear friends got together," he said motioning towards Nick and Betty.

" Yeah."

" Isn't he your boyfriend?"

" Not anymore he's not," she said coldly. Ms. Honey had just basically told Jimmy what she felt for him! Cindy could barely think.

" What did Ms. Honey have to say?"

" Oh nothing."

" You liar, something kept you down there for more then ten minutes!"

" Ten minutes is that all I was gone?"

" Ug. Good night Neutron! Now will you excuse me?"

" Cindy what's wrong?" But she didn't listen to him she just stormed off to go sit in a different area.

After they had won the game, the bleachers had emptied and the score board had been cleared. Cindy just stood there, in the brisk night air. Breathing slowly, her heart felt like it weighed ten million pounds. Tears softly slid down her face.

Yet somehow there was something in that conversation that suggested that Jimmy wasn't falling for this crap. Maybe it was a false hope, or maybe like this game, or like the love potion, maybe it all would turn out like she hoped.

-----


	10. Simple Equations

Wow! I am alive! Yay for me! I win the smrt award for the day! LOL sorry, I've been extremely busy lately! And with all the confusion I really haven't had time to write a lot! Thanks for stayin with me, you are the brave, the strong, and the true. :D All my love, -katie- Hopefully this chapter measures up:D

Simple Equations 

After a long weekend of no sleep, Cindy Vortex came rolled out of bed barely in one piece. Her eyelids drooping, her make up working against her, she felt like she had been hit by ten thousand bullets going five million miles an hour. She stared at the sky, sun rising on the horizon. Why should she care if he liked Miss Honey? It was a free country, he had every right to like who he wanted. Yet, something inside of her screamed when she thought of them together. She thought of him, looking at Miss Honey the way he was supposed to look at her. It was aggravating in every sense of the word. Even the thought of his blue eyes eyeing that slut made her absolutely furious! It made her want to scream so that every house in every corner of the earth could hear. Sure the jealousy thing wasn't really working out since she had pretty much single handedly gotten her boyfriend a new girlfriend. But she wasn't going to give up this easily. Maybe he didn't care after all, but then she thought about the game, and the heated, passionate, sweep you off your feet kiss she had shared with him in front of the entire class. He had to care!

Just then her cell phone rang loudly in her ear and consequently she poked her eye with her mascara.

" Hello?" She answered the phone angered and blinking from the pain.

" Hey Cindy, this is Jimmy, am I interrupting something?"

Jimmy! She almost forgot how to speak.

"What do you want Nerdtron?" She snapped trying to hide that she was secretly glowing inside.

" I was just wondering if you took any notes on my presentation on Friday."

" Yeah, I have a few, "she lied through her teeth.

" Sweet! Because Miss Honey said you seemed to be taking excellent notes and she wants to give a quiz this morning."

" Well don't you have a paper? Notes?"

" I chucked it."

" Well that was smooth." She bitterly replied, somehow this wasn't making sense.

" Accidentally of course."

" This isn't like you, did you write something about Miss Honey in the margins that you couldn't get rid of?"

" I didn't write I love Honey over and over, but it's not worth much."

" Hah, I knew it," she laughed.

" Will you please just go see what you have?" He was desperate now, time to mess with his mind a little.

" Just so you can impress our bimbo teacher? You only have half an hour anyway, what kind of questions do you think you can come up within that time period?"

" Hey, you know Cindy, you do sure sound jealous!"

" Yeah, me jealous? We've been through this already Neutron! Sheesh."

" And yet, you almost single handedly helped your boyfriend get a girlfriend."

" So?"

" Well Cindy, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I went over the chemical balances again and again and I couldn't find how the love potion could be that much stronger then the last time. It's a simple equation really. I don't think you were... affected as much as you were."

" You are getting cocky now aren't you?"

" I'm just saying it smells fishy, and Miss Honey seems to agree."

" Are you saying that she backed up this insane theory?"

" I'm simply stating that the kiss seemed too real to be brought on by a chemical balance this uncomplicated."

Cindy's heart raced.

" As I said it's a simple equation Cindy with one solution, it seems as though you wanted to kiss me."

" Oh my gosh! Are you saying that I actually enjoyed that disgusting show of affection? Have you truly gone INSANE? That I Cynthia Vortex wanted to kiss you? Are you trying to make me say that you made my head spin? Well you can't!"

" Miss Honey said different."

" Oh my word, enough about Miss Honey already!"

" She said you were totally getting into it, you had your eyes closed, she said it was OBVIOUS you felt something for me."

" Is this what this phone call was about? To embarrass me by telling lies about what or what I did not say? Well James Isaac Neutron, Miss Honey lied to you. I don't know why, but I can guarantee you the kiss wasn't enjoyed one bit."

" Well I was just curious!"

" You jerk! There is no quiz today is there."

Silence.

" IS THERE?"

" No," he ashamedly replied. " I'm sorry I bothered you, why did she lie to me?" He sounded so down and Cindy instantly felt regret.

" I don't know, maybe she just wanted to make you mad."

" Right."

" You really do like her don't you?"

" Yeah, even more then at first, I really do."

Silence again.

" Sorry I bothered you Cindy, see you in forty-five and a half minute, now forty-five," he responded quietly.

"Yeah, bye." Then he hung up and for a moment she listened to the dial tone, it was an empty sound without his sweet voice on the other end. She softly began to cry.

" Holy bananas, you look like you've been shot." Libby's voice said from the back of her. Cindy rolled her eyes, she was not in the mood to deal with this today.

" Well I feel like it." She retorted.

" Oh sorry, what's wrong?"

" Nothing is wrong okay sheesh! What is this interrogate Cindy day or something?"

" Okay now I know something is wrong!"

" Jimmy called me this morning."

" Oh my gosh girl! Why?"

" Because he wanted to ask me about the love potion incident, but he did it under the cover of the lie that he wanted questions for the presentation today."

" And what did you say?" Libby asked, obviously suspicious.

" I told him he was crazy because he is!"

" Well, you know it was pretty weird, even for a person UNDER a potion."

" Are you saying you are backing up his insane accusations?"

" Well it certainly appeared weird!"

" I don't care what it appeared, how rude can you get? I mean hello!"

" Were you affected Cindy?" Libby crossed her arms across her arms.

" I don't remember this kiss that everyone keeps talking about, so I must have been."

" You do too." Her arms were still crossed. She was serious!

" Do you honestly think I would attack him like that out of free will? This is Jimmy Neutron we are talking about here."

" Yes, both you and I know you are crazy about the kid."

" I may be crazy about him, but that would not suggest that I was not affected."

" You love him."

" What? No! I don't!"

" You loved every minute of that kiss, you think about him day and night! You are in love with him, everyone knows it but you!"

" No! I will not admit to such lies, to such fabrications!"

" Come on, I'm your best friend, I know you better then anyone else, and even I know you are lying. It's a simple equation Cindy."

" You've been talking to Jimmy." Cindy knew it almost immediately.

" He's trying to get you to get me to admit that I want him!"

" So, maybe he told me his theory, and maybe I agree with it! Come on Cindy, just admit it, you weren't affected."

" Fine." She grumbled so that it was barely audible. " Fine, I wasn't affected and I didn't know what else to do, so I .. Attacked him." She blushed. "And if you really must know, I did like it, and I do, love him. More then I've ever loved anyone before."

" Hah!"

" Yeah, you caught me, now will you just leave me alone!" She stormed off, leaving Libby next to her locker. But Libby caught up with her.

" You know, more has happened in the course of a few days then it has in eight years. It's amazing!"

" Libby, please! I'm not in the mood!"

" Did you ever consider that he might've liked it too? That he might like you back?"

" NO! That's too good to be true!"

" Well honey, you should at least consider it. Because he seemed to enjoy it just as much as you did, and we both know he's liked you in the past, I bet just like yourself, like has grown to love and he doesn't know how to face it."

"How would you know?"

" I'm not stupid, I can see the little moments you two have together. They are visible. Like I said the only person that doesn't know that you love him is him, and the only person who doesn't know he loves you, ironically, is you."

" That made absolutely no sense to anyone." Cindy snapped, even though it made perfect sense in reality.

" Right. Well I'm off, have fun in Advanced Chemics, we'll talk more later right?"

" Okay." Cindy replied quietly as she turned into the Advanced Chem. Room.

Instantly Jimmy's eyes met hers. She smiled.

" Good morning loser."

" Yeah, sorry about this morning, that was really stupid of me."

" Ya, you think Nerdtron?"

" Well, I know it was, and I was hoping you could forgive me." He smiled his ice melting smile.

" Okay, I forgive you, I mean I know how it feels too really, really like someone." She looked down at the desk so she wouldn't have to look into his eyes.

" Yeah, it's not fun is it?"

" NO! Because all you think about is that person. Night and day, you breathe them, you dream them, all you want," she paused looking up into his eyes. Her heart was screaming, can't you understand it's you! I love you James Isaac Neutron! " Is them."

" I know. She's so perfect in every way, her eyes, her smile, her smarts."

"Oh she can't beat him."

"Yes."

" No, she can't! He's such a dream, smart, hot, funny, adorable, sexy."

" Why are we arguing about this?" He asked laughing.

" I don't know Neutron."

" Well tell the guy he's lucky."

" And you tell the girl she's lucky."

" I will do that," he responded.

" Good morning class!" Miss Honey's annoying voice chirped and Cindy tore herself away from his beautiful face and the green-eyed monster roared inside of her.


	11. The Worst Day Ever

Well since I didn't get that many reviews, I shall continue. SO hopefully you enjoy it! - Jimmy or Cindy or any of the other characters mentioned belong to me. All my love, Katie. P.S. These tips are just made up! So please, don't take my word for it...

The Worst Day Ever

There she sat, studying him again, it was practically a ritual. Gosh, he was so beautiful..,She couldn't stay mad at this guy. Sure, he had insulted her this morning, but come on! Global warming was nothing compared to that hunk!

She remembered an article in TeenMag that was entitled How to Get His Attention which had little tricks you could do to get the guy you liked to look at you. With a devilish smile she decided it was worth a try; first draw attention to your mouth by chewing on a pen or pencil or whatever is available. She sighed dreamily as she played with her pen, putting it in her mouth so she would draw attention to her lips. Secondly, touch him lightly on his arm and pretend you want something. And compliment him on his soft skin. So she took a deep breath and she placed her hand lightly on his right arm. He looked at her instantly. The crash course had begun. She smiled at him.

" As am I, it wasn't right to treat you like that Cindy, I'm really, truly sorry."

She smiled again and turned her head away, but her hand accidently stayed on his arm. But when she looked back, he had placed left hand on her hand. The tingles in her fingers were so annoying, so freely she let herself blush. " You've got really soft skin," he softly whispered.

" Oh well thank you, yours isn't so bad either, much softer then one would think." The words had come from her mouth before she could truly think about them. He blushed as well.

" Are you flirting with me Cindy?" He asked with a tease.

" Are you flirting with me?" She teased back and smiled slightly. He still held onto her hand.

" I thought you liked Nick."

" Maybe you thought wrong."

" Attention class!" Miss Honey's voice broke through the moment, and they quickly pulled away embarrassed and blushing. What had just happened? Had she just flirted with him in front of everyone? Had she nearly confessed? She gave him a quick smile and pulled her hand away from his arm. She looked towards the front. Inside, she was screaming. How close they had been, gosh, she could almost taste it! Okay, maybe they weren't that close, maybe he hadn't intended to kiss her as she thought. She angrily folded her arms in front of her chest.

Miss Honey had a sickening smile of triumph plastered all over her face.

" It is time to start class!" " But before we start, I have just received news that there is going to be a dance to celebrate the Football team going to state. It is going to be Wednesday night since there is no school on Thursday or Friday due to the tournament. It says that all students are invited 10- 12. And the dance will go from seven o' clock until one in the morning with police supervision. It says it's an informal dance, but it is suggested you don't wear just ripped jeans and an old tank top." " If you wish to see more information flyers are being put up as we speak. Also, no one can go without a date."

Cindy frowned. That was stupid! She would be all by herself while all of her friends were out having fun.

" Oh I forgot to mention I will be there supervising as well. All students are free to dance with me." Now Cindy could barely contain her anger. She was sure this was a plot so that Jimmy could dance with Miss Honey, she was sure Miss Honey had requested it. She angrily opened her notebook. " Now moving on."

As they wrote in their notebooks about the elements of oxygen, lead, and gold, she zoned off. . Just then he tossed a folded piece of paper on her notebook. Curiously she opened it.

_Again, I'm really sorry about this morning, it wasn't cool at all._

She looked at him, and blocking his vision wrote _I forgive you _on the piece of paper and placed in front of him. He opened it. He smiled at her.

" Hey you two! Work!" Miss Honey scolded, and Cindy did as she was told. But not Jimmy, he wrote another message.

" Jimmy what are you working on so hard?" Miss Honey snuck up behind him and snapped the piece of paper from him. He blushed fiercely. She shook her head, and threw it in the garbage.

" You two don't need to be exchanging love notes in class!" He scowled at her and went back to work. Cindy threw a confused look at him, and he just shook his head. Miss Honey on the other hand was still smiling stupidly.

_Golds' atomic number is.._

But as she went on, she began to daze and began to write.

_When your blue eyes meet mine_

_there's a funny feeling inside_

_like flying without wings,_

_not afraid I'll fall_

_My legs are jelly, my brain is clouded over_

_every inch of my skin is crawling,_

_my pulse is going at unimaginable speeds_

_hoping that your gaze will rest on me._

_It's emotional suicide really, _

_what I feel for you,_

_it's not right, you don't even know I'm alive_

_and so I'm back where I promised myself I'd never return to._

_Even as much as I try to fight it, truth is_

_I love you._

After lots of scratching out lots of lines and words, she sighed. It was as good as it was going to get. She laughed at herself and her pathetic ways. She could not get him out of her head. How close she had been! Gosh how close she had been to his kiss, to his touch! She hated Miss Honey, she hated her. Okay, maybe not hate, hate was not a good choice of word. No, there was a better word.

Loathe, she loathed the bimbo, everything she did was a way to get in between her and Jimmy. The way she dressed, the way she pursed her lips when she spoke to Jimmy, the way she was licking her lips sumptiously. Cindy had seen all these tricks in that stupid magazine so she knew exactly what she was doing. Her stomach churned.

" Miss Vortex get to work!"

" Yes Ma'am," she replied and began to work on her paper again. Not really working, just doodling. Doodling a replica of Jimmy's hair, his eyes, his lips, she giggled.

" Is the book assignment that amusing to you Cynthia?" The use of her proper name startled her a bit.

" No Ma'am."

" This is the last warning I will give you, get to work."

Why was she picking on her so badly today? She began to doodle again, getting lost in her writing. Just then a hard slap on her desk.

" MISS Vortex! You are not even working! You are doodling a.." She stopped as she studied her page. She smiled evilly. " Aren't those Jimmy's eyes? His lips?" Cindy could throw up. This was beginning to be the worst day EVER!

" Perhaps if I moved you, you would pay more attention?" She asked and Cindy looked up at her smiling. " Now, go sit over in the empty desk. Maybe we should get you out of this hour?"

" Miss Honey please." She mumbled trying to close the notebook on her hand.

" Should we show Mr. Neutron your depiction of him? You are very talented, you should consider entering it in some kind of fair." " And this poem, it's very good. You are very artistic I suppose?" Jimmy was now looking at her curiously, in fact the entire class was looking at her. She blushed. She needed to think of a lie, and fast!

" I was bored okay? I don't like him! I was just drawing a picture and writing a poem about, err, umm," she paused and then like a lightning bolt it hit her. " Another guy with blue eyes!"

" Who?" Miss Honey asked. Was a teacher allowed to humiliate a student like this? She thought quickly.

" It's a guy from a different dimension. His name is Timmy, I heard from him again a few days ago; Jimmy you remember Timmy, right? " Miss Honey looked at Jimmy, but he would not make eye contact with either of them.

" Yeah, she's not lying, he's got blue eyes just like me, and he is from another dimension, they've had a fling for several years now."

Miss Honey still looked skeptical.

" Oh all right, you win Vortex, but if I see one more trace of him in your notebook, or anything, I'm moving you!"

Once she had gone to the front of the class Cindy scribbled a note to Jimmy. Placing it on his open notebook.

_Is it just me or did she just totally single me out?_

He glanced towards the front and wrote a response quickly.

_Yeah, she did. She was so totally prying into your personal life. I don't know why, somehow or other you must have gotten on her bad side._

She sighed tossing the note in the back of her notebook, and looked him in the eye and he shrugged. Then he signaled for her to take it back out, he grabbed it from her hand, just briefly letting their hands make contact.

_By the way, you probably want to read that note in the garbage._

She threw a confused look at him, but he just smiled and nodded. Then she went back to work, well undercover work. She hid her drawings and opened her book and pretended to be writing notes, but was actually making sure she had the freckle just below his lip. It was a tiny little thing, impossible to see from far away. But after hours of studying him, she knew his face anatomy better then this entire book, or classroom, gosh, even better then she knew the school, and she knew the school pretty darn well.

Finally after an excruciating hour of torture and boring facts, the bell rang. She hurried over to the garbage and watched as Jimmy walked out the door and flashed her a smile.

" You know Miss Vortex, you are a very clever girl, you should use more of it in school, you could possibly beat Neutron."

" Oh well, it's not really that important to me, Miss Honey." Miss Honey peered over her black rimmed glasses.

" Oh, I know! I know what's really important to you. I'm not blind Cindy, he may be, but **I **am not. I only fell for your lies to not embarrass you right in front of him. This is your last warning, if Jimmy is that much of a distraction to you," she paused. " I guarantee, I will move you permanently from this class."

After Cindy found the crumpled piece of paper, she hurried out the door without a word. Maybe this bimbo was smarter then she originally thought. She seemed almost to be a danger!

When she unraveled the piece of paper she stopped dead in her tracks, for there, in his handwriting was the sweetest words she had ever read in her entire life.

_Since you are the only girl left that I know that is still available for Friday night, so what I guess I'm trying to say is, will you go to the dance with me?_

At first it was offensive, it sounded desperate and demeaning. But a flicker of hope lit up her insides. Had Nerdtron finally gotten the hint? She laughed and answered herself, who could have missed it? And as she walked down the hall, she let herself take her pink pen, and write the word.

_YES._

And then she threw it at his head. Maybe this day wasn't the worst day ever..


	12. Cinderella

_Cinderella_

The day of the dance had arrived. Girls were buzzing like little bumble bees all chitter- chattering nervously. Cindy had her share of nervous butterflies. Everyone was talking about how she and Neutron were actually going together. Whenever she walked by a group of kids in the hall, they started whispering. One time she had even heard the conversation. Granted, it was pretty weird. She was going to turn the corner when she heard some Juniors talking about it.

" _I knew Cindy didn't really hate him all along." _

" _I think she actually likes him."_

" _Well who wouldn't? He's a very attractive boy! He's got to be the cutest guy in school." _

" _He's so dreamy, she's so lucky." Cindy flipped her hair as she came out from behind the corner and flashed them a smile. _

As she walked down the hallway, she let a smile softly cross her lips. She could barely believe it herself.

" Hey Cindy."

Suddenly he was walking next to her.

" Hey."

" Ohh! You would LOVE to know what I just heard!" She squealed.

" Really? What?"

" I know some junior girls that think you're pretty dreamy." She began to laugh. " Nerdtron can't even get anyone his own age, NO! He's got to go for young, impressionable Junior girls." She burst out laughing. He just smiled.

" Oh really now?" And then he slapped her shoulder. " See ya in a few minutes."

He gave her a smile as he went into the Advanced Chem. classroom and for a moment she couldn't remember how to breathe.

She walked by one of the girls who thought her boy was dreamy. She smiled at the girl, and weakly she smiled back and then Cindy continued on to Advanced Chem.

She took her seat next to Jimmy. He flashed her another smile. " No day dreaming today Miss Vortex." He laughed as he opened his textbook and just as she opened her mouth to answer, she was interrupted by a most unwelcome sound.

" Good morning you two." Miss Honey stood at the front of the classroom. She was wearing a black short skirt and a white blouse. She looked, Cindy had to admit, beautiful. Soon she was standing right next to Jimmy.

" I hope that you shall save me a dance Mr. Neutron." Cindy stopped breathing.

" I think I will Miss Honey, but most of the night I believe I will be occupied."

Cindy had to stop herself from thoroughly blushing.

" Hopefully you can make room for me my dear boy."

" It will be my pleasure." He said and Cindy almost barfed. What right did she have to come intrude on her perfect night? The perfect chance! She angrily looked away from the boy next to her. All class period she was fuming, one minute she reminded herself it was one only one dance, what harm could it do? But then the next second she was furious. Soon the class was over. Then she thought about her beautiful dress waiting for her at home, it was a beautiful light green tub top dress donned in rhinestones, beads, and green Australian Crystal's. The way it caught the light was breathe-taking, and it was worth every penny, after all she was going with the hottest guy in the school

Jimmy was walking next to her again.

" Well that was an interesting lesson." She couldn't get herself to speak, she was too upset. " Well, I'll be at your house at eight to pick you up. See you later Cindy."

Finally, it was last hour. She could barely keep in her seat. She kept looking up, but each time the clock had barely moved. She nervously drummed her fingers on the desk. She even began to chew on her pencil. If she was this nervous now, what would she be like in a matter of hours?

Libby looked to her and mouthed.

" You're nervous?"

" Yes! I am so very nervous!" She nearly screamed. " I mean this could be the night Libby!" She threw her books into her locker not caring where they landed or how. " This could be the night." She whispered to herself. Even the thought of it made her head spin. " I mean when I accepted I really didn't think how much ALONE time I was going to have with him! I mean, it's the perfect opportunity! It's like God is saying Hey Cindy, this is the time and the place!" Libby smiled at her.

" Wow, you are nervous."

Cindy couldn't deny it.

" Maybe you want to come over and let me do your make up so you don't poke your eye out?"

" Oh Libby that would be great!"

" Hey you two in the back quiet down."

" Come around about six." Libby smiled.

" Please not operation transformation again," she pleaded.

Libby just nodded silently and faced the front again.

After class was over, Jimmy was standing outside the door.

" Hey Cindy, you aren't mad about this morning are you?"

" Why would I be mad?" She smiled at him. " You really like Miss Honey and you have every right to accept her offer."

" You don't mind then?"

" No! It's only one dance Neutron, it's not like I'm totally possessive, I mean come on, we are going as friends, and friends let friends dance with people they have a crush on."

" Oh Cindy you are positively the greatest!" And then he did something she wasn't expecting, he kissed her lightly on the cheek. Positively the greatest? Wow, as much as she hated to admit it, Jimmy Neutron, _her _boy genius, was in fact in love with the Substitute teacher. Her cheek tingled softly as he walked out the front door, and she placed her hand gingerly upon the place where his lips had touched. How did that saying go? When you love someone, you let them go. Tonight, she was going to tell him how she felt and then she would walk away, she would let him run to his precious Miss Honey, no matter how much it killed her inside.

Many hours later, six o clock came around and she was at Libby's front door with her hair supplies that she'd picked up at a little store called Gem Gypsy and her dress. Her hands shaking, she rang the doorbell. Mrs. Folfax answered the door.

" Hello Cindy, Libby's waiting for you upstairs!" " My goodness Cindy are you all right? You look like a ghost."

Without responding, Cindy ran upstairs. She felt like she was going to barf again.

" Cindy? Are you all right?"

" I think I'm going to be sick!" She cried racing for the bathroom. But it was a false alarm. She looked to Libby who was giving her a look like she had never received in her life.

" You're going to tell him tonight aren't you?"

" Yes."

" Well then, we'll make sure you look extra yummy tonight." She flashed a confident smile at her best friend. " First you shower. I'll get your stuff organized."

" Right." She just agreed. She showered, washing her troubles away, she couldn't believe she was doing this again!

She slipped on her clothes again, and stepped out. Libby had done her hair, softly braided and pulled back. She looked beautiful, and her make up was all done, the only thing that was missing was her red dress she had picked out.

" First we get your makeup on." She gestured for her to sit down, so Cindy did just that.

She pulled out every type of makeup she had.

" Close your eyes Cindy, no watching." Libby scolded her, and Cindy submitted and closed her eyes. It was pretty much the same thing as last time. Then the lipstick touched her mouth.

" Kiss."

So she did, and puckered her lips.

" Perfect, you can look now."

Purple eyeshadow adorned her eyes, and a light touch of green was near her eyelashes which where perfect. Her eyeliner was dark black with light green sparkles. Her lips were perfectly pink, she smiled.

" It's perfect."

" And we haven't even done your hair yet!"

She pulled out a curling iron from her drawer. She began to curl every strand.

" Libby, what should I say?"

" First off you just talk about everything normal, the weather, assignments, school, you know everyday stuff, but then you get to the hardcore. For instance, you could just start talking about that you don't really hate him and that you actually really care about him, trust me, you'll find the words to say. And when you are finished, maybe for extra effect you should tell him that you weren't affected by the love potion.

" What? Are you crazy Libby?"

" No."

" Maybe."

She inserted the green hair clips, pulling her hair away from Cindy's face. Finally, her hair was done and she looked perfect. Cindy couldn't have done better herself. Libby hair sprayed her hair, and handed her the dress. Cindy hurried to the bathroom and slipped it on. She looked, she had to admit, pretty good. When she came out Libby was smiling a huge that was now taking over her face.

" You look so beautiful Cindy, it takes my breathe away." Tears ran down her cheeks. " If he doesn't love you after tonight, he's a fool."

" Thanks."

They looked to the clock. Seven thirty. She had been there an hour and a half already? Holy cow.

" Oh no! I have got to go."

Cindy hugged Libby tightly.

" Go on with you."

" I feel like Cinderella!"

" You look like her."

And with that, Cindy was out the door.


	13. Unforgiving Night

I do not own Jimmy. P.S. Thank you so much for the helpful reviews:D Yeah, you get the point. -Enjoy. All my love, -Katie-

Unforgiving Darkness

She was sitting at home, waiting for the clock to chime Eight. Playing with her fingers nervously, fixing her hair every other second, more out of nervous habit then of real concern. She has slipped on her shoes they were perfect green high heeled and stringy. Totally sexy in every way possible.

She opened her silver jewelry box and pulled out the little drawer and in the bottom laid a dust covered black velvet bag. She opened it and in the bottom of the bag, was a single pearl so beautiful that it would make the Queen of England jealous. She grabbed an empty gold chain and slid the pearl on and then she analyzed how it looked with her dress. It looked perfect. She slipped on some green earrings and her look was complete. Then the clock chimed, and she let a nervous giggle escape her lips. Not a second passed and then the doorbell rang. Nervously she slipped on her leather jacket, kissed her mom on the cheek, and hurried to the front door.

Jimmy looked stunning in his black tuxedo, just like he had that day many years ago. For a while, he just stood in her doorway staring at her as if transfixed.

" Cindy, you look, you look." He cleared his throat nervously. " You look beautiful."

She blushed.

" Well you're not so bad yourself Neutron." He smiled as he extended his arm to her, and she took it gratefully. And there in her driveway in all its glory was the good ol' hover-car.

" Sorry, my car broke down the other night, and this is all I could get my hands on."

" Oh it's fine."

He climbed in first, and then like a true gentleman he held out his hand. She looked up into his eyes, smiling broadly, she took his hand with confidence. The instant that his skin made contact with hers, her hand began to tingle and then Cindy felt her stomach lurch nervously.

The theme was _Tonight Alone_ and Cindy almost laughed at the cheesy-ness of it. He extended his hand again, and they walked into the gym arm and arm. It was absolutely breathe-taking. The ceiling was decorated with a painting of the night sky with stars that actually twinkled, there were white candles in a few places, and the rest of the room was lighted by soft lights. The punch table was decorated with rose pedals and some were even scattered on the floor. Jimmy took her coat and hung it on the coat rack.

" Let's do this," he said as he took his hand and walked onto the dance floor. Many people stopped and stared as they began to dance.

" Why is everyone watching?"

Maybe this was going to be harder then she originally thought.

" We are together, in public, not fighting I guess. But who cares what they think, let's dance."

" Right." Then she looked into his blue eyes and almost lost control again. Many of the songs were slow dances but they danced freely, enjoying every moment together. She was having so much fun, the time passed very quickly, a matter of hours felt like minutes. Slow song after slow song, she couldn't get herself to say it, they needed to go somewhere private, just then she looked and she saw Libby watching from the sidelines and she threw her a smile.

" I'm going to go get a glass of punch okay?"

" Okay!" He said with a smile. " It would be nice to sit down for a little while."

So she went over to Libby and poured herself a glass of punch.

" So have you told him yet?"

" No," She sighed and continued. "I am waiting for the opportune moment, it's much better that way." As a slow song started up all of a sudden Libby lost the color in her cheeks.

" Ah, Cind," she said quietly as she pointed to the dance floor.

Miss Honey was standing in front of Jimmy in a skimpy red dress holding her hand out to him. He blushed and nodded. At this point her rage flared and she crushed her glass. The people at the punch table threw her odd looks. She just smiled at them stupidly as she threw her glass in the garbage. That's when Jimmy put his hand around Miss Honey's waist. Cindy's heart pounded loudly in her chest as 'Angel' put her arms around the back of his neck. They moved in perfect harmony and Cindy felt sick.

" Cindy it's okay, it's only one song!"

" But this was my chance!"

" There will defiantly be more slow songs. And plus you've already danced so many slow songs with him, missing one won't kill you, " Cindy smiled.

" You're right Libby." She blushed. " I am just being silly."

Libby hugged her as Sheen joined them

" If you need anything just give me a holler. Okay?" She smiled and Cindy nodded. Just then Nick came up next to her.

" Are you having fun Cindy?"

"I guess," she replied.

" I see Jimmy is enjoying it."

Cindy watched as Miss Honey looked intently at the boy in front of her. Jimmy took her hand and kissed it softly and Miss Honey deeply blushed. And with a sigh she said, " Yeah. I guess he is." She then walked over to the blushing couple and tapped him on the shoulder.

" Excuse the interruption," she said as she grabbed Jimmy's arm and led him away from Miss Honey.

" Wow, a bit jealous?" He laughed.

" Of her and you? No!"

" Sure." He replied. Soon they were outside on the balcony that had tons of couples making out, Cindy hadn't known and immediately she blushed.

" Er, um, maybe we should, go."

Just then the chords of another slow song started. He turned to her and held out his hand and she glowed inside.

" Or I can make it up to you by dancing to this next song with you."

She smiled and took his hand, he wrapped his arms around her waist in a fluid movement and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. He smiled broadly.

Together they danced in perfect harmony, and the couples who had been making out stopped to watch. But she didn't even notice.

But she could care less, she was to busy thinking about the way his skin felt on hers, or the amount of pure pleasure running through her body. As the music slowed so did they, and she noticed that through the song they had gotten closer and closer; she nervously gulped.

" Jimmy, there is something I need to tell you, right here and right now."

" What is it Cindy? You know you can tell me anything."

Cindy couldn't seem to find the words she was looking for. He smiled as he moved closer still.

" Yes?

" Jimmy, I , I, I lo, I lov, I lov,"

_BOOM!_

At the sound of a gun shot Cindy jumped about a foot away from Jimmy. The people inside screamed loudly.

" Was that a gun shot?"

" I don't know, but I have to go and see!" But before he did, he looked at her as if asking for permission.

" Go!" And then Jimmy ran inside.

When she was positive that she was alone, she let the words escape from her lips like a sweet perfume.

" I love you."

Then she followed him inside. Then BOOM, another gunshot was fired and Jimmy dodged it. Then another, and another, it certainly seemed as though someone was trying to kill Jimmy! But it was still too dark to tell where the shots were coming from. Libby was now cowering behind Sheen as bullets rained down upon the party. Cindy grabbed her coat and she sighed for a few moments, the bullets stopped and Jimmy came over to her in a hurry.

" Cind, you need to get out of here before you get hurt."

Cindy moved closer to him and smiled. .

"What if I don't want to?" She touched his cheek with her palm lightly her heart beat quickened and she prayed that Jimmy couldn't feel it and slowly she started to close the gap between them. Just then the lights came back on, and within a second everyone was staring at them.

" Oh Jimmy! There you are!"Miss Honey stepped out from a corner. Instantly Cindy pulled away, blushing like mad. " I was so afraid." She grabbed Jimmy's arm. "I'm glad you're safe." She hugged Jimmy tightly. Where had she come from? Cindy hadn't seen her since the two danced, since before the shooting. Trying to avoid the stares, Cindy backed away towards the gym doors. Jimmy stood there staring at her, confused, shocked, but there was something else in those eyes. She could swear it looked like disappointment, she shot him a smile and wrapped her jacket around her shoulders.

Miss Honey stepped out into the middle of the gym.

" Well students as much as I hate to say this, I believe it is safest if you all go home for the rest of the evening, I am dreadfully sorry."

Cindy figured that Jimmy would wish to stay with Miss Honey so she walked out of the gym and sat down on a near bench, trying to regain her strength.

" Cindy!" Jimmy cried as he caught up to her. She faced away from him, crossing her arms angrily in front of her chest biting her lip to stop from crying.

He said and he ran to his hover-car and opened a secret compartment and pulled out a beautiful red rose. " Thanks for coming with me Cindy, I had a lot of fun."

Silence.

" So., what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

" It doesn't matter anyway."

" Oh okay then, see you Monday." He turned away from her and back into the gym. Cindy just sat there, on her bench staring at her rose.

" Holy crap that was scary!" Libby said as she sat to her.

" What's wrong Cindy?"

" I really don't want to talk about it."

" Oh." She patted her on the back and took off with Sheen.

Cindy stood up and started the long walk home with her thoughts as her only companions. How could she have failed again? Well in reality, she had meant to tell him, at least she had worked up enough courage to _almost _say it. But then again how many times had that happened? The number was endless. She took out the clips in her hair out letting it fall like a gold waterfall carelessly onto her shoulders.

" Cindy?"

_You have got to be kidding me._ She turned to the road, and sure enough, there was Jimmy in the hover car, with Miss Honey! She fumed.

" Are you okay?"

" Why yes Nerdtron, I just., um, have had an interesting night is all."

" Why don't you climb in and Jimmy will give us a ride home together?" Miss Honey chimed in.

The words in her head slipped before she could stop them.

" No thanks I'll leave the two love birds alone. And Miss Honey where were you when the shooting took place? I didn't see you until after the gunshots started," Miss Honey looked offended.

" I was helping calm the students of course! That is what any normal person would have done Miss Vortex, now are you sure you don't want a ride home with James here?" She smiled at her, and her stomach churned.

" No." She snapped coldly at the stupid brunette.

" Have it your way, take me home James!" Miss Honey grabbed his hand. Jimmy blushed as they jetted into the night.

If you asked Cindy, it was very suspicious that Miss Honey had been there one moment, and thendissapeareduntil **after** the gun shots had stopped.

Cindy sighed, she knew she was letting her jealousy get out of control.

Just then as she turned a dark corner and walked onto the bridge she saw Miss Honey and Jimmy at what appeared to be Miss Honey's house engaged in deep conversation. Miss Honey then did something no teacher should do, she pecked him on the cheek softly.

He blushed deeply, and returned the favor.

Cindy froze, staring and watching in shock as her tears danced upon the soft pedals of the rose in her hand. She turned away from them and bent over the edge, trying so hard to throw up. But alas, nothing. She stared at her reflection in the moonlit water. Her hair was so messy and her make up was running but she could really care less.

" Are you gonna jump in?" Jimmy asked and Cindy jumped and quickly wiped the tears away.

" What do you want Nerd-tron?"She made sure that her back would stay to him until the right moment. Jimmy situated himself in a mock position of her.

" I just wanted to thank you for a perfect night, it couldn't have been better, you've given me everything and more Cindy. She just asked if I could give her a private lesson on Friday." She didn't reply, she wouldn't be thanked for failing again.

"Thank you so much Cindy," and then he softly kissed her wet cheek At any other time she would have been so happy, but now, it just didn't matter knowing that those lips had been upon the cheek of their slut teacher

" You are so stupid! You have put me through everything but you still refuse to see," the words hung on the air like a foul stench.

" Cindy? What are you talking about?"

" Jimmy, please go home." She quietly whispered.

" Cindy, tell me!"

"GO HOME!" She yelled. He just stood there for a moment blinking at her. She shot him a glare and finally he hung his head and walked into the darkness.

" What was I thinking? He will never love me." She tore off the pedals of the rose Jimmy had given her and let them fall into the river. She dropped the stem on the bridge not caring where it landed. As she watched as the pedals washed away into the night she cried," Don't you see Miss Honey? You've won!"

And with that, she walked into the unforgiving darkness.


	14. Suspicions Run High

Well here it is! -all my love, katie- No Own Jimmy!

Suspicions Run High

" Are you sure? Are you positive you saw what you saw?" Libby asked for the tenth million time.

" How could I be more sure?" Cindy snapped at the girl sitting next to her on her bed. After she arrived home after seeing Jimmy and Miss Honey she rang Libby immediately and called an emergency meeting and surprisingly she came.

" Cindy! This is no little accusation that you are waving around here! It could easily end Miss Honey's future as a Substitute Teacher."

" I know, I hope it does."

" You're bitter."

" So what? She ruined my night."

" All she did was give him a kiss goodnight."

" Teachers aren't supposed to do that!"

" I know, but there really aren't any laws against it, truly. He's eighteen you know, he's an adult, he has a right to do whatever he wants with whoever he wants."

" I know. And also don't you think it's weird how she just disappeared before the gun shots?"

" I told you Cindy, she was checking on all the other kids, it's her job."

" Yeah, but she, she didn't reappear until after the shots were fired."

" Are you suggesting that you think she had something to do with it?" " Are we talking about the same Miss Honey?"

" I don't think she's all Honey and sugar," Cindy snapped punching her pillow.

" Oh Cindy, come here."

Libby embraced her and Cindy began to softly cry. It was sort of oddly comforting.

" Oh Cindy, you just have to face up to the truth, he likes her a lot, you just got to let it go!"

Cindy angrily pulled away and stood up and began pacing.

" No! It's not that simple!"

" Just get over him."

" What?"

" Get over him."

Cindy snapped her head towards Libby and felt the anger in her bubbling inside of her.

"Libby! You really don't understand do you? I had everything planned, everything was right down to my shoes! I was even wearing the pearl he gave me Libby! I was so close! It was the perfect opportunity and because of those shots it was ruined, and then she came along and ruined it even farther! I cried all the way home!"

Libby was silent for the first time in a long time.

"Holy crap. You really do love him."

" More then anything else in the world," Cindy breathed in and sat back down on the bed.

" Okay, I admit I knew you loved him, but not that much."

" I think I might be obsessed."

" You think you might be? Girl, you **are**."

Cindy blushed.

" But you can't let your feelings for him cloud the truth," she said quietly.

" What do you mean?"

" The only way for you to truly know what's going here is for you to get to the heart of the matter."

" Okay Libby stop talking in riddles!"

" Well, you said that Jimmy told you that they had a private lesson Friday."

" Yeah, so?"

" Spy."

" We know how well that worked last time."

" No, this time, hide in the closet."

" But, Libby."

" The only way she'll ever get fired is if we have proof, and I think I am ready to jump in with you."

Cindy shot her a confused look.

" Of course I will not agree with you that she had anything to do with the shooting, but I do agree that she should be suspended for gross conduct towards a student, but the only way we have even the slightest chance is if we have proof."

" Oh, well thanks Libby, but didn't you say that it wasn't illegal?"

" It doesn't **have** to be illegal Cindy, I don't think her employers will think it's 'quite right' if you know what I mean. Yeah, but now if you'll excuse me, my boyfriend is waiting for me downstairs."

" Right, thanks Libby."

" See you Monday."

" Yes. Monday."

Cindy was taking this game to the next level.

---

Monday Morning

--

Monday was a perfects where all the trees were green and the flowers seemed to smile at you. Cindy stepped out of her house, she kicked a flower so that it wilted over itself, then she trampled it in the dirt. "Stupid flower."

All alone she walked mumbling under her breath.

Just then, a honk, and Cindy turned her head to see Jimmy driving in his car.

" Need a ride?" He called.

Without thinking, she nodded.

She climbed in next to him, he smiled at her.

" Beautiful day isn't it?"

" Suppose it depends on what you think is beautiful Nerd-bomb," she snapped.

" Whoa, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

" Nerd-tron, I am not in the mood for your teasing today."

After a moment of sublime silence he broke it once again.

" What happened Friday night? I mean you got so mad at me, why?"

" None of your business!"

" If you say so," He said quietly and then shot her a nervous half-smile.

As they pulled up into the parking lot, they saw Miss Honey climb out of her car. A glow was around her on this perfect day. Jimmy sighed heavily.

" Look at the way her raven hair catches the sunlight, isn't it absolutely bewitching?"

Cindy couldn't control what happened next. She turned to him.

"No one cares what you think about that slut!" She stormed. " Especially ME!" She slammed the car door and almost ran into the school.

" Cindy, wait!" He cried after her, but she could care less. Angrily she stormed into the classroom. Miss Honey shot her a confused look.

" Well good morning Miss Vortex."

" Hi," she replied with a fake smile.

" Beautiful morning no?"

" Ask Jimmy," she snapped.

" Ah yes, I suppose you are mad at me, well dear, Jimmy is a wonderful guy and some girls know what they want and they aren't afraid to act on it."

Cindy shot her a glare.

" You are a teacher! You have no right to be flirting with students."

" I have every right, and it seems that he has chosen which of us he wants," she peered over her glasses. " You know Cindy, we made an appointment for Friday, and I think it's going to turn out to be more of a date, if you know what I mean." Cindy's mouth dropped, she laughed coldly and snorted loudly. Her brown eyes scanned her. " I am going to win."

This was getting creepy.

" Unless I catch you in the act!"

" There's no way my dear, we know how well it worked out last time don't we."

Cindy froze.

" But I think the kiss made it all better didn't it?"

" What can you mean?"

" Both you and I know that you weren't really under the effect of the Love Potion, so don't play dumb with me."

" How can you say that?"

" Unlike you may think Miss Vortex, I am not a bimbo, I am actually very smart. I just act dumb because it's what Jimmy wants, its what turns on his male drive if you know what I mean."

" Ug! You are a disgusting foul creature! I don't understand what he sees in you!"

" More then what he sees in you."

Cindy began to fume.

" How can you say that? How can you be so sure?"

" I'm the one he kissed good night am I not?"

" I'm the one he took to the dance!"

" So? I still danced with him," Miss Honey put down what she was looking at.

" He asked me not you!" Her rage was burning inside of her.

" Do you really think you ever stood a chance? Hah!" She laughed coldly.

The truth was right in front of her and Cindy knew she had been defeated.

" No, I didn't."

She hung her head as the bell rang.


	15. A Dream Discarded

No! I don't own the Memoirs of A Geisha Soundtrack, it was just so beautiful, it gave me inspiration.

A Dream Discarded

Class started of course, Miss Honey shot her a few glares, but Cindy was too tired and depressed to even really care. Why had she even hoped? She rested her head on her arm as Miss Honey droned on about something or other.

All of a sudden the warm sun danced on her skin as her eyes fluttered open and she climbed out of her comfortable bed to find breakfast awaiting on a small coffee table. It was her favorite, pancakes with strawberries, sausages and whipped cream. Her stomach growled she bent over to smell the rose at the end of the table, just then her eyes traveled to a small box on the side of the table.

She lifted it and the tag read, _To My Darling Cindy, I love you always. Happy Anniversary. _She smiled and opened it, and inside was a beautiful pearl necklace.

" Each pearl represents a million years that I'll still love you." She turned to find Jimmy standing in the doorway. He walked over, and kissed her on the forehead. "Good morning Mrs. Neutron, did you sleep well?"

She smiled at him.

" Yes Mr. Neutron I believe I did," and he softly kissed her lips.

" Good."

His blue eyes sparkled as he softly kissed her obviously pregnant stomach.

" Good morning to you as well my dear baby Sarah."

" We don't know it's a girl yet young man," she flirtatiously winked at him.

" I hope it is, for your sake." He wrapped his arms around her form and she rested her head on his shoulder.

He gently stroked her golden hair, and slowly they started to dance in the middle of the floor.

They had stopped now, and she looked up into the eyes, the eyes of her husband. He took her hand and gently kissed it, then traced soft kisses all the way up her arm. His lips now hovered above hers.

" Cindy Neutron, you are my equal, always have been, and always will be. I love you more then anything else in the entire world."

Just then he unwrapped himself from the embrace and walked over to the curtains and pulled them shut. She smiled, blushing. He walked back over to her.

" And because you are my wife, I feel no guilt in picking you up."

He picked her up and took her to the bed. He kissed her shoulder softly and she giggled.

" Don't you have to go to work?"

" And miss the most important day of the year with my wife? I think not!" And with that he resumed kissing her. " I'm just going to be with you here today, taking care of you, making sure you get well rested." He softly touched her hair and then kissed her so passionately it made her want to scream. But then she broke the kiss and got up, he looked disappointed.

" Hey now, I am four months pregnant, and I'm on maternity leave, I'm supposed to take it easy remember?" She said as she stepped into the bathroom and began to run the shower.

" That doesn't mean we can't make out," he teased as he began to chase her around the room and finally he had her pinned up against a corner.

She smiled and looked up at her husband, he pulled her face softly and met her in a soft kiss. She opened her mouth and let his tongue touch hers for a moment. When they pulled apart, Jimmy was shining with happiness. She ran under his arm, and towards the bathroom. He just smiled as he teased.

" Come on Cinds, you know you want me."

" Oh! You are a devil Sir." She threw herself into his arms and kissed him softly. When he leaned in to steal another kiss she slammed the door in his face.

" Cindy!" She laughed heartily.

" You lost Neutron!"

" **CINDY!" **

She awoke to see Jimmy staring at her with his blues eyes, instinctively she blushed, then she saw Miss Honey standing over her with a furious scowl on her face.

She sat up immediately and wiped her eyes. She shot her a glare.

" You're getting detention for this I assure you Miss Vortex," she blushed deeper. Then Miss Honey returned to the front of the class.

" How long have I been out?" She asked to the boy next to her.

" About ten minutes or so," he smiled at her.

" Did I talk in my sleep?" She hoped to dear goodness that she hadn't.

" No."

" Whatever you were dreaming about I wish I could've been there with you."

'You were', she thought to herself. After class she walked out the door, with Miss Honey close on her heels.

"Miss Vortex!" She called. " You need this." She handed her a bright pink slip that read Detention. She huffed as she turned away from the sub.

" See you tonight at five!" She called.

She shoved the pink slip into her locker not really caring where it went.

" She can shove this stupid detention up her." " Hey Cindy, I'm sorry about this morning," Jimmy interrupted her angry rage.

She turned to him and looked at the floor almost instantly.

" It's okay Neutron."

" Actually Cindy, I'm apologizing for this whole mess, I mean I thought about it last night, and you were kind of right to snap at me."

She nervously picked at a loose nail so she could hide how upset she really was.

" Oh it's no big deal really, it's just that, I didn't sleep well last night, and I just am in a foul mood from it, so I apologize as well. Truce?"

" Truce. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

" Yeah, see you around Neutron," she sighed as he walked away.

At the end of the day, Cindy was nervous and almost sick because of it. She was standing at her locker, minding her own business when Libby appeared next to her.

" So are you in any better mood then you were this morning? Please tell me you are."

" Yeah, even though I have detention with Miss Honey, I guess his apology was sincere enough."

" Detention? Why did she give you detention?"

" I fell asleep during class."

" You WHAT?"

" I fell asleep! It was a beautiful dream too, I have to tell you all about it tonight on MSN okay?"

" Okay! You better give me all the details of detention as well, if she says any more mean stuff to you, I will personally smudge her rep."

Cindy smiled.

" Thanks Libby."

" Yeah any time."

" Hey Cindy." Sheen walked up.

" Mmm. Hey there, sweet thing," he said and then he gave Libby a long, sweet kiss, like the one Jimmy bestowed upon her in her dream.

She smiled at Cindy and then took Sheen's hand as they walked out the door.

She took a deep breathe she took the pink slip from her locker and headed towards the Advanced Chem. room.

" Cindy!"

Jimmy.

She turned around and flashed him a smile.

"Don't fall asleep again," he teased.

She laughed a little bit and smiled up at him. She almost felt a little shock of electricity run down her spine as her gaze met those big blue eyes, so intoxicating, so breathtaking. But she stopped herself from falling any deeper by speaking.

" Okay."

And then she flashed him another small smile and walked into the Advanced Chem. room.

" Hello Miss Vortex, nice to have you alone once again."

" Right back at you," she sweetly said.

" Have a seat right in the front desk where I can see you."

Cindy did as she was told and sat down, throwing her books on the table.

" That was a cute little moment you had out there with Jimmy just now."

Cindy didn't speak but opened her English book to finish her homework.

Just then Miss Honey's fist crashed upon the desk.

" Girl, you will answer when you are spoken to!"

" Yes Ma'am, I guess it was." She accidentally let the truth flow from her lips.

" Well you know what? You can just forget it, because I am going to make you miserable!" She seethed, her brown eyes were filled with red-hot anger.

" Why should you?" Cindy piped up at her and tried to continue on with her work.

Miss Honey regained her composure and started back up to her desk.

" Just shut up you little whore."

Cindy stopped immediately. No teacher had ever said something like that to her before.

" If you are insulted, that just makes me happy."

Cindy raged, and clutched her fist on the desk so that she wouldn't explode.

" Yes Ma'am." She quietly replied.

She angrily paced in front of Cindy now.

" Oh my dear, dear Cindy, if you only knew what I know about catching a man. I know more about seducing a man then you ever will; but it doesn't mean you have to be jealous."

" I don't want to SEDUCE anyone," she bitterly replied. " It's too low, way below me at least, I don't believe it's right to trick a man like that unless you have ideas of matrimony," Cindy froze at her own response.

" You want to marry him don't you? Hah, like that will ever happen. You can't even get him to notice you."

Cindy stopped breathing like she did this morning.

" Oh my! Marrying Jimmy!" She laughed coldly, so coldly that it made Cindy's' stomach church in place. " HAH! How pathetic! How juvenile!" "

Cindy couldn't speak.

" So did your sweetie mention that you were smiling in your sleep? Hah, even poor Jimmy seemed confused, I saw him watching you while you were sleeping and that's how I caught you."

" He was watching me sleeping? Why?"

" Because you looked so silly! You looked like a monkey which has just been given a banana!"

Again, Cindy could not speak.

" Now if you'll excuse me Miss Honey, I would like to do my homework, this is detention after all, it's what I'm supposed to be doing."

" You see child; the best woman always wins."

So Cindy worked up her courage and shot back.

" Number one, I am not a child, number two, the best woman here is not necessarily you!"

" Oh, I see, is that why Jimmy checks me out? Is that why he drools over me while you secretly fume? Is that why it's obvious you are just jealous of me?"

" Why do you keep bringing up Jimmy?"

" Because you are jealous, because I am winning him while you watch helplessly trying to figure out what I am doing to please him that you aren't, so let me tell you and end your suffering. Number one, I am way sexier then any of your hopeless attempts, all of those times that you that you were getting his attention? I more then easily took it away."

Cindy was losing every bit of reserve she might have had.

" Please Miss Honey, for us to fight like this is pointless."

" You are pointless child; your best attempts will never win Jimmy, he's too good for you."

" And he's too young for you!"

" You think I care? He thinks I am beautiful."

Cindy bit her lip, hiding the tears. Miss Honey's brown eyes were so cold, and then, for a moment Cindy thought she saw green flash in them. Maybe it was jealousy or maybe Miss Honey's brown eyes weren't really brown?

" My dear," she patted her on the back. " You just need to give up now. Your silly little game has come to an end."

She tried so hard to work on her English, to concentrate.

" You lost."

" We have already had this conversation Miss Honey. I refuse to go any further into it with you, it is a personal matter of which you should have no concern."

" But I care so much about my students."

" Student."

" Cindy, you are very clever indeed. But you do not know yet the full intention of my game."

Cindy did not respond, but continued to work.

" All right then, I shall work as well."

The minutes seemed to tick away slowly.

Finally, the time was up.

" Well Miss Vortex, it's been a pleasure."

" Yeah, see you tomorrow."

" Oh and Cindy, you will soon find out what this end of this game will bring. My dear, on Friday you will lose and I will win for good, I guarantee it."

Cindy walked out of the tiny room, confused and agitated. Tears streamed down her cheek. Why? Why did she just keep crying?

Why didn't she act, why didn't she tell someone about Miss Honey being so intolerably cruel to her?

Because no one would believe her even if she told them. Even if she screamed at the top of her lungs, no one would believe her.

She whipped the tears furiously off her face. This was so silly! To be crying over a few silly insults. If she had not let her mouth run away with her, she wouldn't be in this jam. She wouldn't be crying right now if she wasn't so stupid.

When she arrived home, she did not go on the internet like she promised Libby. She just collapsed into her bed and stared out the window at the house across the street. Jimmy's room light was on. She sighed.

Just then she saw Miss Honey standing outside the front door of the house. Mrs. Neutron opened the door, and let in the black-haired beauty. Jimmy ran down excitedly, and he turned off his light.

Cindy sat, staring at the darkened room. And as Miss Honey sat down at the dinner table. Cindy felt her world also shattering, her hopes fading into the distance once again, her dreams shattering slowly.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she lay upon her soft pillows and shut off the lamp next to her bed. As she closed her eyes, she replayed what she had seen and heard before her eyes lids. In that moment, she knew Miss Honey was right.

She closed her eyes, and it felt like ten million bricks were weighing down on her chest.

So this is what it felt like to die inside, this is what it felt like to have a dream discarded.


	16. A Visit from the Genius!

This is the fastest I have ever updated this story, and I apologize, it's just I am leaving in three days, and I'm trying to get as much updating done as I can within the next few days.. So tommorow, I might have to post two chapters instead of one! please review:D NO OWN JIMMY! All my love, -Katie-

A Visit From the Genius

Cindy awoke Tuesday morning, unusually depressed. Even worse then the day before. Just then, the phone rang.

" Hello?" She sniffed.

" Cindy! Are you all right?"

" Yes. I am just fine."

" I was so worried about you!"

" Just because I didn't go on the internet last night?"

" Cindy, do you know what time it is?"

" Seven in the morning?"

" Cindy, it is two in the afternoon."

Cindy just about dropped her phone as she checked the time. Sure enough, 2:00 P.M. blinked in cruel red numbers on her alarm clock.

" Oh my gosh I must have slept through my alarm!"

" Why didn't your mom wake you up?"

" I'm not really," and then she looked to her body, she was still in her clothes from yesterday, which were all wrinkled.

" Sure." She finished her sentence. She must have fallen asleep last night in her depression.

" Cindy? What happened yesterday?"

" Don't you have a class to be getting to?"

" But, but.."

" Bye Libby."

"Oh okay then, but I'll be over after school is over okay?"

" Yeah, whatever."

" Cindy." Her voice was so sympathetic.

" Just go to class. Come if you want, but I'm no rose bud to look at or to be with."

" Bye."

" Yeah, bye."

She hung up the phone and settled back on her bed.

Half an hour later, Libby arrived at her door.

Libby walked into her room, and she saw Cindy stretched out on the bed, eyes redder then strawberries and her nose seemed to be a wrinkled cherry.

" Hey Libby."

" Cindy." She sat down on her bed, and Cindy just sniffled. She placed her work on the desk near her. She tried to ignore the shattered phone on the floor. Libby sighed and stroked her hair, which also seemed to be drenched in her salty tears. It was sad seeing her so depressed.

" It's okay Cindy, I promise."

Cindy didn't respond, she only blew her nose.

" Cindy, come on now, I know you are in there somewhere."

Still no response.

" If it makes you feel any better, Jimmy Neutron specifically asked me where you were today over ten times, making sure I thought you were all right. Apparently he saw you before you went in last night. He said you looked like a ghost."

" Hah. Who cares how many times that jerk asked where I was, or if I was all right?"

" Cindy, oh my gosh it's worse then I thought."

" Well, you see, yesterday during my detention,"

And she let Libby enter the world of the heated argument, of the tears and of the stress building up inside of her.

" And then, last night, I saw her outside their door, that's when I dropped the phone."

She gestured to the shattered white pieces on the floor.

" Do you want me to kill him for you?" She said, with tears brimming in her own eyes.

" No. It's all right, but I've finally realized she's been right all along. It's a silly dream that needs to be forgotten, like a rock which sinks to the bottom of a lake."

" Oh Cindy, that is silly. I told you what I think about this issue."

" And for once you are wrong."

" Would he ask if you were okay so often if he didn't feel something for you? He said that he missed you! He said he was worried about you, oh Cindy, if you could have seen the look in his eyes. It was so, real, so sincere, so genuinely concerned, it would have made you weak in the knees!"

" Oh please, Libby, that is so trivial."

Libby was silent.

" If **you **could only see the look he gives Miss Honey, it's like something from one of my dreams, it conveys such pure want oozing from every pore, it makes me sick It's like watching your worst nightmare! Oh Libby! Then when she showed up to his door, it was impossible for me not to cry! To feel my dreams shattering right in front of me, was like watching a murder, save the blood."

" A bit over dramatic?" Libby cautiously questioned. Cindy sniffled and was silent.

" I suppose it is." Then Libby swooped down and hugged her almost lifeless form. " But I still feel dead inside."

Libby looked at her with her concerned brown eyes.

" Do you want me to call him over here to see you?"

Cindy fought with the voice in her head which screamed yes, and shook her head no. Libby then handed her another Kleenex and smiled.

" Girl, cheer up, I promise you, it will all work out in the end."

Cindy was still silent.

Just then Libby pulled out her cell phone.

" Who are you calling?" Cindy questioned.

" I am calling Jimmy, he's coming to see you later this evening, so you can ask him why she was at his house."

" No! Libby! Please NO!" She cried, but the other end had stopped ringing.

" Hello? Jimmy, it's me, Libby, I was just wondering if you would like to come see Cindy later on tonight? She specifically asked for your presence." She paused and a second later gave her the thumbs up.

" Great! See you about seven then."

She hung up.

" Oh Libby, I can't see him! I'm not strong enough."

" Oh come on, take a shower and you'll feel a lot better! Come on, you've had a day to sulk, now let's get you ready."

And with a nudge and a push, Cindy was in the shower. The hot water, indeed did feel good. She stuck her face underneath it. It washed along her hands, down her arms, off her eyelids. Even as tears still fell, the water hid them, washed them away down the drain.

" Cindy! Time is up!" Libby cried. This scene was all too familiar, and with a sigh she stepped out of the shower. She handed her a pair of sweats and her favorite sleeping shirt which was hot pink. But since she had worn it painting once, it actually had black paint spattered all over it. It actually was kind of cute. She climbed out of the shower.

" Now, we don't have to do any makeup on you, because you look terrible."

" Thanks!" Cindy jested as she climbed onto her bed and into the covers.

" You're welcome."

And for the first time in twenty-four hours, she smiled.

" Now, what shall we say you are sick with?"

" PMS?" She laughed again. " Infatuation."

" No be realistic here, if Miss Honey wants to play hard ball, so be it."

" The only problem with that is, I'm going to have to go to school tomorrow."

" No you won't."

" Well at least first hour, I have to keep an eye on things."

" You will stay in bed tomorrow, and make him believe that you were really sick."

" But my mom! She'll never let me stay home unless I have a valid reason."

" Say your cramping really bad."

" But I'm still not sure I can afford to let those two go under my nose for two days in a row."

Again, Cindy let herself smile.

" Yeah, you'll go tomorrow. Are you sure your ready to face him?"

" Of course."

They waited and waited, talking and laughing, each hour that Libby was there, comforting her, she seemed to get stronger and stronger.

" Libby, I'm so glad that even with a boyfriend you have time for me."

" Girl, I am always here for you! You know I would even hold your hair back if you were puking, it's what BEST friends are for after all." Again Cindy smiled.

" What would I do without you?"

" Well number one, you would never confess! Two, you'd probably be going out with Sheen." She laughed heartily and Cindy joined in.

" Now remember, you've had the twenty four hour flu… Act sick."

Finally seven rolled around and sure enough, the doorbell rang.

" Oh! Here he is!" Libby squealed and ran down the stairs, but not before turning on the lamp, and shutting off the light. Footsteps up the stairs.

The door opened and Cindy stopped breathing. She could barely believe her eyes, for in his hands was a bouquet of beautiful roses. She smiled at him.

He pulled up the rolling chair next to her computer and sat right down next to her.

" Hey Cindy."

" Hey," her voice, sounded so weak. So perfect.

" Are you feeling any better?"

" Oh well, I've been drinking seven up and such, but other then that, I'm dizzy and disoriented. Hopefully you won't catch it now."

" Psht, it's not really that big of a deal I hardly ever get sick."

" Well we wouldn't want you getting sick now with your 'appointment' with Miss Honey so soon would we?"

He smiled.

" No, we wouldn't."

Libby shook her head.

" Is there something you wanted?" He looked up into her eyes.

" I do have one question to ask you."

He reached and tried to touch her palm but she pulled it away.

" Yes?"

She strained her mouth into a pout, and then worked up enough courage to let the question that plagued her brain escape from her lips.

" Why was Miss Honey at your house last night?"

" Oh! You know about that?"

She nodded.

" I saw her go in."

Jimmy was silent for a moment, as if he was working up a believable explanation.

" It was a conference with my parents," he whispered and then blushed.

Shooting a nervous glance at Libby, she took the hint and left the room. Cindy almost screamed for her to come back, but she stopped herself when his hand touched hers lightly.

"We were discussing the meeting on Friday," for some odd reason he seemed to be engrossed with her fingernails.

" And? What was arranged?" She then realized she forgot to squeak, so she coughed heartily. Jimmy, luckily, didn't seem to notice.

" I."

Silence.

She cocked her head slightly.

" I think it's a date."

" You just figured that out?"

" No, well, yes and no, you see I had my suspicions that she liked me, but I wasn't entirely sure."

Jimmy finally let his eyes wander back up to meet her stone hard gaze.

" Then when she came last night, she asked if I was coming on Friday, and if my parents were all right with me being more then two hours late. She asked that I come alone. And this morning, when I asked her what had happened between you two last night, she smiled, and said nothing had happened."

" That witch." Cindy mumbled under her breath.

He stopped immediately and Cindy knew he had heard her.

" Why? What really happened in that room Cindy? What really went on?"

Cindy quite wished she was invisible.

" Oh we were just arguing about our, my, I don't really know, we just started arguing, because I told her I thought it was wrong for her to show such interest in a person like you, a student. And she got very defensive Jimmy." A spark of hope lit up his eyes. "I think she likes you." He smiled a wide smile. It almost made her weak in the knees.

" Oh do you really think so?"

" She kissed you good night, she danced with you, and now she wants a private audience with you? In my mind, two plus two equals four. Now I believe we've already had several conversations similar to this Jimmy. And I'm sort of getting tired, so if you'll politely show yourself to the door," she stated as he softly caressed her hand.

" Will you be in class tomorrow?"

" No," she softly replied.

" Well then, I'll bring your homework to you."

" Good." She nodded in agreement.

" Bye Cindy, get better soon."

She smiled, pretending to be falling asleep. And with that, he was out the door.

Libby bounded through the door with a smile on her face. As she sat up and Jimmy left the house.

" Girl, if he feels nothing, I should be shot."

" Didn't you hear him talk about her?"

Libby just sighed.

" But the way he was talking to you.."

" Okay, whatever. Leave now Libby."

And for once, Libby did exactly as she was told.


	17. Wistful Love

Wistful Love

Wednesday passed pretty easily for Cindy. She had been sleeping, convincing her mother that she was indeed sick. At first, she had a hard time, but as soon as Cindy stuck the thermometer under the hot water, it was pretty easy.

" My dear girl," she had said. " You have a fever of 100 and four! You are staying here today. Is there anything special you want?"

" No." " Well, maybe a new phone." Cindy teased and coughed.

" We'll see, but for now you need to rest." She smiled and saw the daises near her bed. " Oh honey! These are marvelous, who are they from?" She asked with a smile.

" They are just from Jimmy mom, it's no big deal really."

" Oh, that cute boy from across the street? The genius?"

" Yes mom, him."

" Oh! He seems to be a good boy, except for the fact that he's nearly destroyed our town several times."

" Mom? Are you feeling all right?" Usually she didn't like to talk about Jimmy in a 'good way'.

" Well, let's just say, we talked a little yesterday while he was downstairs."

Cindy stopped.

" What did you say?" She squeaked.

" He asked me about you dear, and I told him what I thought about the issue, I told him about you crying last night, and talking to yourself."

" You did what?"

" Oh no worries dear," she smoothed Cindy's hair with her hand. "He seemed quite interested in all of it."

Silence.

" He's coming again today." Cindy whispered.

" I know dear, he informed me as he left." Cindy couldn't help but blush.

" Do you really think he's concerned about me?"

" Yes."

Cindy smiled up at her mother. Just then her cell phone rang. She shot her mom a look, and she left the room.

Oh what I would do for you to penetrate from my veins as no more then a disappointment

So that my deep wounds should finally heal, that you can no longer hurt this heart.

But alas, there you are, in the back of my mind,

with your cold laughter and seething eyes.

I was forced to watch as you loved her.

And inside I died.

My heart has been ripped into shreds all over again,

Like ten million bricks they plunge onto my chest.

My life feels cold.

The nights are so cold without you here beside me.

She has your kisses and your touch, the touch that I dreamt of for so long.

My heart bleeds and I know it is too late.

And as the night closes in, I will say goodbye to you my wistful love,

Forever goodbye.

Goodbye my pain, my shame, my pride, my inspiration. Goodbye my wistful love, goodbye.

Just then the phone rang, causing her to jump up, surprised.

" Hello?" Cindy asked as she sat up; her back was beginning to hurt.

" Hey there." Libby sounded sad.

" Libby? What happened?"

" It's not good and your not going to like it much."

" Oh, just tell me!"

" I did as you told me to, to spy on those two, and well. They started talking about the 'meeting' tomorrow night, but she was like all over him. I mean, he just went along with it. But, it was seriously creepy, because I knew exactly what she was doing."

" So you believe me now?"

" Well of course I believe you. But we still need the board to believe it, it doesn't matter what I think."

" Yeah. On Friday, I will bring a tape recorder."

" Perfect!"

" Oh! I better go though, Sheen is coming."

" Thanks for telling me the truth."

" You're welcome Cindy." And she hung up.

Just then the door bell rang and Cindy's stomach churned happily. Jimmy was here with her homework. The door knob on the door slowly turned and Cindy closed her eyes to pretend to be asleep.

" Hello Cindy."

Her stomach cringed, and she looked up. Instead of Jimmy Neutron standing at the foot of her bed, Miss Honey stood with her books, and she was smiling.

" Surprised to see me?"

Cindy couldn't speak.

" I'll take that as a yes."

Was she never safe?

" I came to give you your homework because Jimmy didn't want to."

It was a disappointment really and she rolled her eyes and coughed. Miss Honey put the homework on the table near her daisies. She smelled them for a moment.

" Mmm, these are heavenly, who are they from?"

" Jimmy.."

She had answered truthfully, but she had wished she hadn't. Miss Honey scowled at her and then the flowers. Just then Libby appeared in the doorway.

" Miss Honey!" She exclaimed.

Miss Honey scowled at Cindy.

" These are lovely," she said in a huff and went out the door.

" Oh my gosh Libs! You just saved my flowers!" She exclaimed happily.

" But I thought that Jimmy was bringing your homework?"

" So did I, and then she showed up and said he didn't want to," Libby looked at her curiously.

" Really? He was carrying your books after school.. He seemed like he was ready to deliver them.. And then he turned into .."

Libby stopped.

" Miss Honey's office!"

Cindy let her mouth drop open.

"No, do you think?"

" That she convinced him not to bring your homework to you? Yes."

Cindy gulped nervously.

" Wow, this is bigger then I thought it was, it seems as though she will go to all ends to stop him from seeing me, or being with me.." Cindy let her sentence trail off as she drank a little bit of water. She looked to her books.

" Friday is the most important day on our schedule Libby, nothing can go wrong, we have to trap this witch, even if it's the last thing we do."

" Whoa Cindy, a little hostility?"

" She's messed with me long enough, I'm fighting back full force."

" You've said that dear, several times."

" Yes! And every time I get a little closer to discovering why this is all happening."

" Cindy you make it sound like a criminal," Libby scorned her.

" Because she is. She's a criminal to women everywhere, chasing a student, come on! How much lower can you go?" She fumed.

" Cindy? Come on now."

She just smiled and resituated herself on the bed.

" I may have fought back with our stupid little plans. But this time, there's no going back. This could alter everything… "

" What is?"

Cindy smiled and looked to her flowers.

" I have an idea."

Libby raised an eyebrow.

" I'm listening."

-X-


	18. A Visit to Neutron's

LOL. Can anyone tell I know NOTHING about Chemistry:D LOL. No Own Jimmy! All my love, -Katie- My last chp. from home, how sad!

A Visit To Neutron's

She was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Hair pulled back, she had to admit, she looked pretty good. It was a beautiful idea really. Nothing could spoil it. She smiled, and there was no way Miss Honey would know about it. Libby smiled and shook her head.

" I can't believe you are going to do this."

" If it's a stupid, clueless woman he wants, it's what he'll get."

" Cindy, if he doesn't love you for WHO you are, there is nothing you can do.."

" I can wave the bait like she's been doing..'

" But Cindy!"

" No, this plan is picture perfect, I act like I didn't understand the assignment, I get him to help me by going over to his house.. It's just like Mean Girls! Well, sort of."

" And we both know how well that turned out, plus I thought you hated that movie!"

" I do. But, it was a good idea to get him to notice her, and it worked, didn't it?"

Libby sighed.

" Bye Libby," Cindy said as she walked into the room. Miss Honey was absent from her desk at the present time.

Jimmy had beaten her today.

" Well, welcome back Vortex."

" Yeah, thanks, and thank you so much for the flowers."

" Ah, it was my mom's idea," he said with a tease. " So don't get your hopes up."

She smiled as she sat down in her seat.

" Wouldn't dream of it."

He laughed.

" Now about the homework, I tried to figure it out, but I was just completely baffled.."

" Well Cindy, it's very simple. See you look.. Here," he pointed to a diagram on her page. But she wasn't paying attention to what he was pointing at. " And the answer should be in it.."

" Ah! I still don't understand.."

" Well you see this," but she held up a finger.

" Why don't you help me, after class I mean?"

He blinked stupidly at her.

" You, are asking me for help? Are we in a different dimension?"

" Well, I wasn't here yesterday Neutron, I didn't get to listen to the lecture like you did."

He smiled.

" Cindy needs my help. Whoa."

" Shut up. So will you help me?"

The question was so straight foreword and she hoped that he couldn't see her real motivation.

" Yeah, sure, I guess, I mean if you are desperate enough to put aside all your pride and ask me for a favor like this, I guess you must really need it."

Cindy couldn't help but smile.

" Thanks Jimmy. I'll be over after school."

He blinked stupidly again.

" Your coming to my house?"

He raised an eyebrow.

" Now I know you're up to something Vortex."

" You said you'd help me, and you'd better keep your promise. I'll be there at three thirty and no later."

He just nodded, wide eyed.

" Sounds," he gulped. " Good to me."

" Good."

And with a mischievous smile she turned to the front. _We'll see who wins now Miss Honey,_ she thought to herself. Just then Miss Honey entered the classroom and smiled at Jimmy.

" Oh hello, Miss Vortex, nice to have you back," she seethed.

She just smiled.

" Yes, it's nice to be back."

Just then the bell rang and Cindy couldn't help but laughing inside. If you haven't noticed Miss Honey, I learn fast…

-x-

A few hours later, the bell rang and school was out. Homework and homework. She felt like she would never catch up. She sighed as she walked up to Libby.

" Ug, I know why I hate missing school."

Libby smiled.

" How did it go?"

" I'm going over there right now…"

" It actually worked!" She chirped, obviously surprised.

" I told you, there was no way he was going to resist the bait."

" Yeah, of yourself."

" I just admitted that I needed his help, it was a one way ticket to his 'secluded' lab," she smiled evilly. " And to him."

Libby shook her head.

" Here put this on your lips, it's my favorite lip gloss and I think it will look good on you." She rolled the gloss over her lips.

" Perfect. Now remember, tips of flirting, flip your hair, draw attention to your lips. Be as obvious as you can be without actually being obvious."

Cindy smiled. "Wish me luck."

And with that, she was out the door.

Soon she was standing outside his lab.

" Neutron, I'm here!" She called.

" Okay, okay Vortex!"

She fell down the long tube, and fell on his lab floor with a loud THUMP. She stood up and fixed her jeans, smoothing them out. After all these years, she had gotten used to the pain of the initial impact.

" Did you bring your books?"

She nodded as she pulled out her Chem. Book and notebook.

" Start your teaching."

" Well have a seat," he gestured towards the couch in the far corner.

He smiled and if Cindy wasn't mistaken, he blushed a little tiny bit. She did as she was told and sat on the couch, putting her books in her lap. He rolled up a chair and sat on it, facing her.

" First we'll talk about Atomic numbers, you were there for that, and it's a good place to start."

He touched her page lightly. She of course actually understood. But every now and then, she would look at him and try her best to make him think she was confused. Finally, he got off his chair and sat down next to her.

She smelled his cologne, it began to intoxicate her. He was so close on that couch, Lord help me, she prayed. But she let her eyes wander, to watch him animatedly explaining the assignment.

His mouth was moving, but she couldn't hear a sound. His blue eyes were so beautiful… He was so sexy when he was like this.

" Cindy, Cindy are you ," then he looked up from the page to her, and when she noticed she had been caught staring at him, she blushed deeply.

" Umm, I can't.."

" Concentrate, I noticed, maybe a flurp will help."

He stood up.

" Want one?"

She nodded and he disappeared through the doors. She sat back on the couch, her head resting on the back, and staring up at the ceiling.

She had to concentrate! She was being too obvious! Surely he knew that she had been staring at HIM. He soon returned with the purple flurps in hand.

He tossed her one and she sipped on it. He sat back down next to her on the couch and sighed. She just laughed.

" So, am I a good student?"

He smiled and took another drink of his flurp.

" As well as can be expected, very distracted though, is something bothering you Cind?"

She nodded.

" Yeah. Actually, there is."

He raised an eyebrow.

" Well are you gonna tell me, or am I going to have to guess?"

She laughed and played with the tab on her pop can.

" I don't know, I don't really.."

She looked up into his curious, beautiful blue eyes and gulped nervously. He just shook his head.

" Men problems?"

She just bit her lower lip.

" Like that's any of your business.."

He smiled and threw his flurp in the garbage.

" That would be a yes."

She blushed and nodded.

" I guess you could say that."

He smiled and shook his head.

" Oh Vortex, you are hopeless," and she just nodded.

" Oh yeah? You want to fight?"

He scowled.

" Now Cindy, you now I was just teasing. Now we really should get back to work before it gets too late."

Cindy nodded.

" Yeah, work."

She had almost forgotten why she was here in the first place.

Hours passed, and when Neutron finally seemed to think that she had made 'progress' he stood up out of the chair and stretched.

" Man, what time is it?" She asked.

"It's got to be at least six or so," he responded. Playing dumb had been a lot easier then she thought.

Maybe it was because she was paying more attention to the teen genius that was sitting across from her then to what he was saying. But, she had to admit, he had been helpful, and she really hadn't been expecting that.

" It's about six.."

After a moment of silence, Cindy stood up and smiled at him.

" Well I should be going then, supper and all…" She said as she started towards the door.

" Hey Cindy, do you want to stay for dinner?"

She laughed inside and for a moment let a triumphant smile cross her lips.

" Well, what are you having Nerd-tron?"

He laughed.

" I think it's spaghetti, no.. no.. tonight is my mom's specialty, Funeral Hot-dish."

Cindy raised an eyebrow.

" It's got carrots, and other stuff, it's actually really good."

She nodded.

" I would be honored."

" You can just go straight up, and tell my mom I invited you."

She nodded again.

" I'll be right up."

So she did as she as told. When she got upstairs, Judy greeted her warmly.

" Well, well, hello Cindy."

" Hello Mrs. Neutron."

" No, no dear! None of that, call me Judy."

She sat down at the table as Mrs., Judy set a plate in front of her.

" It sure smells good Judy," she said quietly.

" Thank you dear, now where is that boy of mine?"

" He's still down in the lab, I had him help me with some school stuff, I don't know what he's doing now though."

" Probably some crazy new invention.."

" Probably."

She sat a glass in front of her.

Just then Jimmy walked through the door and smiled at his mom.

" Hey mom," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. Oh how she wished she could be his mother at that moment. " Smells great.." He said as he sat down in a chair.

" Thank you, I'll go call your father," and she disappeared around the corner.

He smiled at Cindy and she smiled back.

" So, Vortex, tell me more about this guy problem of yours."

She scrunched her hand into a fist to prevent herself from blushing.

" Why should I?"

" Well it's pretty obvious don't you think?"

Cindy gulped.

" What?"

" I meant that it's obvious that he's on your mind quite a bit, am I right?"

" Again, that is none of your business."

He just smiled.

" I suppose. So what do you want to talk about?"

" How about your girl problems?" She snapped back. Where was Mrs. Neutron?

"What?" He blushed.

" Your girl problems. Surely you have some. I mean, you've got a teacher chasing you Neutron, not every guy can claim that."

" Well, I don't really have any problems that need catering to at the present time."

" Will you tell me about her?"

" Well I don't know," he said quietly. She nodded.

" Well have you asked her about it yet?"

He shook his head.

" I mean, come on Cindy, do you really think she's going to give up the life she has now, to go out with me?"

Cindy blinked stupidly.

" You want to go out with her?"

" More then anything! In fact, one day I might even want to marry her."

" So I've heard," she said quietly.

" Excuse me?"

" I said, er, um.. Look at that pretty bird!" She exclaimed as she pointed out the window to a pretty blue jay sitting on a tree branch.

Just then Mrs. Neutron came back in the kitchen with Mr. Neutron.

" Good evening little lady," he said as he pulled up a chair at the head of the table.

" Good evening Mr. Neutron," he smiled and then shot a wink at Jimmy. Jimmy just shook his head.

" Shall we dig in?"

And as they ate, it was a really wonderful hot-dish after all. To think, that she was here in his kitchen eating supper with HIS family. If he only knew how much she loved him. She dazed and when she awoke from it Jimmy was smiling smartly her.

" Oh BOY," he teased loudly. She blushed and kept eating her dinner.

All four of them talked and laughed about random things. At one point Jimmy even talked about the new invention he was thinking about building. He didn't say what it did though, which was sort of disappointing.

" Are you two done with your plates?"

Where had the time gone? It had to be near seven now.

Cindy nodded and handed her the plate. Jimmy soon followed his mother into the kitchen. She heard them whispering and then they returned. Cindy stood up, and pushed her chair in.

" Where is the restroom?"

" Just down the hall," Jimmy responded.

It was a fairly large room decorated with duck wall paper. She laughed and as she washed her hands, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She pulled out her lip gloss and rolled it over her lips. She smiled.

" Perfect."

She opened the door, only to find Mrs. Neutron waiting outside.

" Oh, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," she apologized. Just then Mrs. Neutron beamed.

" I know that look Cindy.."

" What look?"

" It's the same look I got when I was with Hugh.."

She laughed nervously.

" I don't know what your talking about Mrs. Neutron."

She shook her head.

" Denying her feelings still. You know, I might just have some inside information, I am his mother you know. I KNOW things," she smiled.

" Umm, okay?"

" Don't lie to yourself forever Cindy, you are too smart for that."

She nodded.

" Okay, bye Mrs. Neutron."

" Just talk to him.. You two are so cute together, and it's as simple as opening that mouth and telling him what's on your mind."

She rolled her eyes.

" Yes, the only problem is, he doesn't feel anything for me."

" It wouldn't hurt to at least ask would it?"

She just smiled.

" Bye Mrs. Neutron," and with that Mrs. Neutron took the hint and closed the bathroom door.

She soon arrived back at the table where Jimmy was still sitting, patiently. Hugh was in the living room watching T.V.

" You didn't have to wait for me," she said quietly as she brushed a bang behind her ear.

He just smiled as he stood up and showed her to the door.

" It was the courteous thing to do."

" Thanks for the help."

"Anytime Vortex, anytime," he paused.

She placed a small kiss softly on his cheek and he just smiled.

" Night Jimmy," she chirped.

" Good night Cindy," he said softly.

Just then she found that his lips were lightly pressed against hers. A moment of shock and pleasure set in, and then it was all over.

" Uh, sorry," he said quietly.

She just gulped, wide eyed.

" What was that for?" She asked when her words made sense to her again.

He just shrugged.

" Sorry.." He said again and she hung her head.

" Bye Jimmy."

And she crossed the street, back to her house.

When she arrived inside she stole one quick glance at the house. He had just.. Her hands began to tremble.

She leaned her head up against the door and smiled.

" YES!" She punched the air triumphantly.

He had just kissed her! OUT of free will! On the lips!

Take **that** Mrs. Honey!

-X- Ya, take that! A jump in the relationship. FINALLY. GO Jimmy, go Jimmy! dances Okay, done now. :D -X-


	19. Permanent Change

Hahaha, I know my grammar is bad. So I earnestly thank you for putting up with it!! I can't thank you enough! This story has been officially dedicated to those who were brave enough to read it!! ) All of my love! -Kte

The Cold Shoulder

Cindy smiled to herself as she closed the bedroom door behind her. She sighed happily. She couldn't believe it! She felt like she could sing like she had never sang before!

"Yes!" She wailed happily as she danced around her room.

Just then the phone rang waking Cindy from her daydreams.

" Cindy darling are you all right in there?" Her mother asked.

" Oh! I'm fine," she responded as she bit her lower lip trying to conceal her happiness. "Night then!"

" Night dear," her mother responded.

And as she lay down on her bed, she felt sure that nothing could ever ruin this…

" Nothing, not even Ms. Honey!" She squealed happily as her eyes closed.

The next morning she awoke, in a wonderful mood. With a bit of bounce in her feet and a good song in her head, she felt ready to face anything.

She hurried downstairs, her mother grinned at her, and she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" Morning momma," she said sweetly. " Have a good day! If Libs stops by tell her I walked" She called as she headed out the front door. Her mom was staring after her, confused. As she walked down the street, she couldn't help but smile to herself. Jimmy had kissed her, voluntarily! She had no idea what it meant, but that was half the fun! Everything was glittering, the birds seemed to be singing louder, and the sun seemed to be brighter.

As she got closer to the school she saw Ms. Honey getting out of her car from far away. Hah, I'm ready for you so bring it on she thought silently. Just then she saw Libs car pull into a spot in the parking lot. She stared at her best friend, completely confused.

" Morning," Cindy chirped as she finally joined her friend.

" What the heck is wrong with you?"

" Oh, just had a good night," she said not trying to hide the stupid smile that appeared on her face.

Libby raised an eyebrow and smirked knowingly.

" Girl, you are pathetic!"

Cindy just smiled, " Thanks."

Libby walked besides her, trying her best to keep up.

" Seriously, you've got to tell me what happened! I need to know! I was part of this! I was the instigator of it!!"

" All right, but you can't breathe a word of it to anyone!" Libby glared at her and Cindy blushed. She leaned close to Libby's ear.

" Jimmy kissed me," she whispered happily.

Libby's mouth dropped open.

" Oh my! Out of free will?"

Cindy nodded. Libby covered her mouth with her hands; all of a sudden Cindy found the floor very interesting.

" That's a start!" She paused, " Speaking of Neutron," she gestured towards the door. Jimmy had appeared. Cindy could feel her heart jump into her throat. She opened her mouth to speak, but he just kept walking past her. As though she was invisible.

Libby was staring too, obviously just as confused.

" What was that about? He totally gave me the cold shoulder!" She cried as something inside of her sunk.

" Cindy?" Libby asked trying to keep her from sinking into an alternative reality.

" I should go to class," she was so confused! Yet, a small glitter of hope decorated her insides. Maybe he would talk to her in class.

" Bye," Libby said just as quietly. Cindy soon found her seat in the Advanced Chemistry room. Ms. Honey sat smartly in the front of the room. She was eyeing Cindy with a smart smile on her face.

" So, Ms. Vortex, I'm pleased you could grace me with your presence this morning, but I was just wondering are you ill? You look positively sick!"

Cindy could feel her stomach churn.

" I'm not exactly sure," she responded. Usually she would have retorted, but right now she was too confused to argue.

" Ah, well if you need to be excused at anytime, just feel free to just go," she said as she relaxed and started to read the daily news paper. Cindy just stared at her notebook trying to ignore the periodical staring of Ms. Honey.

Students filed in one by one. She searched for Jimmy, where was Jimmy??

" Ms. Vortex, are you looking for something?" Ms. Honey interrupted her thoughts. She shook her head no. Where was Neutron?

She sighed and looked down at the desk. She felt her heart beating loudly, like a bass drum.

" Good morning Ms. Honey," she knew his voice! Her head jerked up, she could feel the heaviness in her heart disappear instantly.

" Good morning Jimmy," she cooed. She took notice of Ms. Honey's use of the first name.

As he took his place next to her he just smiled at her. No good morning?

" Morning Neutron," she said softly hoping that she would get a reply. His blue eyes met hers and for a moment she forgot everything.

" Good morning Cindy," he said just as softly, something was bothering him. Maybe he was regretting what happened last night?

" Jimmy, is something bothering you?"

Jimmy looked at her, and he shrugged, opened his mouth to speak, but then the bell rang. Cindy sighed helplessly. Perfect!

Ms. Honey stood up from her desk, readjusting her glasses.

" Good morning class, today we will be in pairs working on making different chemicals, I've already paired you, so," she said as she pulled out a piece of paper. Cindy had no chance of being with Neutron. " We'll go alphabetically," she said softly.

" Chase Allen is with Christy Wilson."

She automatically saw what was happening. She was making sure that there was no way Cindy would end up with Neutron.

Cindy ended up with a boy named Christopher Clinton. He was a good guy that was for sure; tall, red hair, outgoing. If she remembered right he was on the track team and had been the State Champ several years in a row, and was very smart. But at the present time he was pretty distracted by Ms. Honey, who was hovering over Neutron ad his partner, shy and quiet Shelly Hamilton. Just then Cindy caught Chris rolling his eyes.

" Why is a lovely woman like that wasting her time on Neutron?" he cursed under his breath.

Cindy was surprised by this sudden onset of fury from the usually peaceful Chris.

" Well, I mean he is one of the smartest kids in the school, and she's a trained professional, he's probably one of the only students she feels that she can relate to," why on earth was Cindy sticking up for that slut?

Chris sighed.

" You're probably right Cindy, but you know, I'm surprised your taking this so well with how much you like Neutron at all," he said bluntly.

" Excuse me?" She yelped like a dog in pain.

" Oh come on," he rolled his eyes. " The whole school knows your crazy about him," he said with a smug grin.

And she did smile back, fighting a blush. She didn't even know this kid.

" Well as lovely as this conversation is, I think we should start on our assignment," she added quietly. He sniggered a bit but she shot him a glare and he stopped. She slid protective glasses on her nose. " Besides, I wouldn't stand a chance against _that _anyway," she gestured towards Ms. Honey.

As she added the required ingredients, she let her eyes drift over to Jimmy. He was animatedly talking to Ms. Honey. A sort of fog was soon enveloping her. And she wandered into the world of her thoughts. Why wasn't he looking at her? Why wasn't he talking to her? It was aggravating! What on earth were they talking about that was _soooo _interesting?

" Cindy?" Christopher broke her out of her stare and he just rolled his eyes.

" We're done now," he said pointing to the chemical in the beaker. Sure enough, it was the exact color it was supposed to be. A beautiful sapphire blue, Cindy laughed at the irony and plopped her head down in her hands. Ms. Honey then all of a sudden became interested in her.

" Ms. Vortex do you have something you would like to share with the class?"

Jimmy was now looking her straight in the eyes.

" No," she said simply. Jimmy raised a questioning eyebrow. It was the most acknowledgement she had gotten from him since the class started. She shook her head and he shrugged and returned to his desk. Maybe there was still going to be time to talk to him! She hurried to take off her glasses, showed the potion to Ms. Honey, and after her approval, she started to walk to her desk. Neutron was looking at a piece of paper. She sat down next to him.

Silence.

She sighed heavily and worked up the courage within in. Someone needed to break the ice.

" Okay Neutron, I'm sick of this, what exactly is your deal?" She snapped.

He tucked the piece of paper he was reading away in his pocket.

" I don't know what you're talking about," he said softly.

" Oh come on.. you know what I am talking about!"

"You said you forgave me for, for.." he paused. " The kiss," he whispered.

She rolled her eyes.

" I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about you giving me the cold shoulder, seriously what is up with that? You think that you're like the King of the world?" She snapped.

" Oh," he blushed.

" Yeah, oh is right," she could feel tears building up in her eyes.

" Sorry, I just didn't know how to address you after what happened last night," he said.

She looked into his eyes fiercely. She didn't believe this crap.

" You can choose whether or not to believe me, but I am telling the truth," he said.

"You're just afraid your dear little friend over their Ms. Honey would catch on and drop you like a hot potato if she knew you had been kissing another woman!"

Her emotions were bubbling over like a teapot left on the stove too long.

She could tell the green eyed monster was getting the best of her. She needed to cover her tracks! And quick!

" But since we both know that the kiss meant absolutely nothing for either of us, it's silly for us to dwell upon it any longer and you can tell her that it was just a mistake!" She cooed happily. His eyes lit up.

" You mean?"

"Yes, you are forgiven, on the condition that no more of this cold shoulder stuff will take place anytime soon," she said.

"Agreed," he grabbed her hand and shook it firmly. Shivers of electricity shot down her spine. Just then the bell rang for class to end and she was glad it did.

Students filed out of the classroom, but just before she was able to leave, Ms. Honey stepped in front of her.

" Cindy, I tried to be fair, but you just are just getting in the way! And I will tolerate no more of it, so, Ms. Vortex, I hate to tell you this, but I am taking you out of this class!" She handed her a pink slip marked class drop/add form.

" What!!! You can't do this! You're a substitute teacher!"

" Oh no, no I'm not, I'm the substitute teacher who just got a permanent job."

Cindy shot her a confused look.

" That's right, Mr. Leon," she paused and scanned a fingernail. " Resigned, and gave his post directly over to me, now I believe this is your class add drop, I've fed the principle your behavior in my class, distraction, arguing with the teacher for unvaild reasons and questions her methods, he quite agrees that you should be PERMANENTLY removed," she said with an evil grin on her face. And just before Cindy walked out the door Ms. Honey waved goodbye. " Have a good life Cindy Vortex."

Cindy felt her heart sinking as she passed Jimmy in the hallway. He smiled at her a little before disappearing into the crowd. Everything seemed to be passing in slow motion.

She couldn't believe this she couldn't believe this!!! Her hand scrunched into a fist.

How dare she take away this chance, how dare she come between Cindy and Jimmy! How dare she!!!

Cindy stopped in the hallway, just then the loud speaker came on.

" Attention students!" A low voice bellowed over the loud speaker. " I am Principle White, and I have some exciting news for you all! Ms. Angel Honey, the substitute for the Advanced Chemist students will now be teaching that subject, PERMANENTLY! Wish her luck students!" A resounding cheer from the boys soon filled the air. And Cindy hung her head in defeat and sat on a near bench.


	20. A Petition

No own Jimmy. Okay? BYE! Love you all! Kte

A Petition

Cindy went through her day, just staring off into space. She was seriously curious as to what had really happened to Mr. Leon.

She had noticed that people were staring at her strangely and she pretended to ignore the terrible rumors on the air. Some of which included that she had verbally attacked Ms. Honey; others were that she actually punched her. Cindy had to admit that she actually rather liked that one.

" Cindy?" Libby asked breaking her from her thoughts.

" I don't believe this!" She cried.

" It's okay, it's only a teacher position!"

" NO! Do you hear what's going around? We need to end this now!"

" Seriously what is the big deal," she paused seeing the pink slip still in Cindy's hands. " No," Libby whispered. Cindy nodded.

" She said I was getting in the way," a tear fell down her cheeks. "And I don't know how to fight back!" She bellowed.

Libby wrapped her arms around her friend.

" There there, it's going to be all right, I promise," just then Libby stopped in mid sentence. " I have an idea."

Cindy cocked her head. " I'm listening," she said intensely.

-x- -x-

It was a brilliant plan really; there was a rule in the handbook that a student could bring a complaint against a teacher if they had substantial evidence, and then the teacher could be tried, in a student court.

" But no one will believe me Libs!"

" It's not an issue of belief! If we can get enough students to sign this petition," she paused pulling out a clipboard " We can legally bring her into court, and have her questioned by the Principle himself, at which point you can give your testimony, and we'll keep that pink slip, and it will be evidence of how she has been treating you."

" One problem, there's the little issue of how no one knows about these little confrontations other then me."

" Cindy, what day and age is it?"

Cindy was confused.

" It's 2007, why?"

" There are eyes everywhere," she said pointing up to a nearby camcorder.

Just then Cindy froze.

" You don't think?"

A light lit up Libby's face like she had some dark secret. Cindy was angry that she hadn't thought of it before!

" You in?"

" I'm more then in," she said as she took Libby's hand.

They marched through the halls, with a piece of paper, bearing the inscription GET RID OF THE HONEY. Stopping at random lockers, explaining their views. And every time Cindy would share her sob story, of how Ms. Honey had actually been treating her, and when there was doubt in their faces, she would pull out the pink detention slip and say.

" There will be more," and students would blink stupidly a few times. And they would hold the pen out.

After two hours and skipping their next classes, Cindy and Libby had over three hundred names, which was at least half the school. Libby thumbed through the pages of the handbook nervously.

" Is it enough?"

Libby's shoulders perked up.

Sure enough, only three hundred names were required to submit an official complaint against a teacher.

Cindy smiled and laughed.

" YES!" She said pumping the air with her fist. " I will go present this to the Principle himself."

Head high, and a newfound confidence in her every bone, she knocked on the door, no answer. The secretary gestured her to enter, and so Cindy walked to the office. It was pitch black.

" Mr. Principle?"

No answer.

" Hello?"

She knocked on the door.

" Whose there?" He bellowed.

" Cindy Vortex Sir, here with a petition," she said.

" Go away!!"

All of a sudden there was a woman's giggle on the other side.

" But sir, please, I beg you!"

" I said go away!!"

The woman laughed this time.

She knew that laugh! Ms. Honey!!!! No way!!!

Ms. Honey's jacket hung on the door. No wonder she had gotten a job! She was seducing the principle. Cindy wondered how long it had been going on. And she stared at the petition. The principle would never ever question her.

This woman was evil. There was no doubt in her mind.

Just then the door opened, but there was no Miss Honey inside, just a principle looking very stern.

" Yes Ms. Vortex, may I help you?"

" Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

" Miss Honey!"

" I don't know what you are talking about child."

"Fine, but at least look at this."

Mr. White took the clipboard from her.

Just then Miss Honey appeared from nowhere. She walked around Mr. White and looked at it over his shoulder.

" My, my, my. I have a hard time believing that this many students wish to get rid of me Mr. Principle." She said sweetly, Cindy had to contain herself from barfing.

" Well I told them how you had been treating me," she snapped back.

" Hah! I've been an angel towards you Cindy! I bet this little girl and her friends have been telling people lies, and making sure that they sign the petition. Anything to make sure that Neutron can't drool over me anymore."

" No! We got them legitimately! Ask Libby!"

Libby nodded fiercely.

" I'm sorry Cindy, but I think that next time you will have a teacher okay this before you do it."

Libby's mouth dropped open.

Had he really been blind sighted by this beautiful woman? Tears fell down her cheeks as she walked away. Libby was silent.

Students whispered behind her back as she walked out.

" She's been walking around school with this petition to get rid of Ms. Honey, who knows who it would be next, one by one she'll single them out!"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jimmy standing near his locker. All of a sudden, he had joined her.

" So you got kicked out of Advanced Chem?"

She nodded silently.

" Why?"

" Ms. Honey just thought I wasn't doing well enough to be in her class," she lied.

" So why did you petition against her Cindy? I've been hearing some rumors… and.." he stopped.

She turned towards him. She sighed, she had to tell him the truth.

" The only reason I was petitioning against Ms. Honey is because I disagree with her tactics concerning her students! So thus she wanted to get rid of me."

He was silent. How she wished he would say something.

" Cindy, I don't know who to believe anymore.."

He said quietly.

" Believe me," she responded.

" I don't know if I can," he said without a word he walked away.

" If you don't, no one will."

But he was gone. So she had to think of a plan, and fast. Another plan had gone awry. Surely there had to be a way to get her into trouble, mostly she just wanted her out of this school.

Libby soon joined her.

" So now that plans ruined, what's next?"

" Cindy, you might want to see this," she said as she handed her a small green piece of paper.

_You Are All Cordially Invited to A Dinner Honoring Our New Teacher_

_When? Friday night at seven_

_What will be served? Food! _

_Bring a date and enjoy the food to celebrate our new teacher._

Friday night? Wasn't that.. OH NO.

That was the night that Honey said her plan would be revealed, the night when Cindy would finally find out what the heck was going on. Why Miss Honey was out to get her, why she was hitting on Jimmy. She placed her planner in her locker; she just quick got a glance at it. She realized just then that it was Thursday, which meant TOMMOROW night was Friday.


	21. What Did You Do?

Wow! It's been even longer since I updated this one! Hope you all enjoy it!

Love ya!

What Did You Do?

Cindy sat in her bed thinking. She could hardly believe what had happened today, she had lost Neutron, she had lost her dignity, and Miss Honey had advanced on her MOST HATED list, all in one day! She could hardly believe that tomorrow was Friday! The day she had been dreading for the past two weeks had finally come in all its glory. It was the day Miss Honey's evil plan would be revealed. Or at least it was a plan that Cindy thought was evil. Anyone who messed with Jimmy's emotions just because they could WAS evil! She sighed.

Bring!! The phone rang and it made her jump.

"Hello?"

"Hi girl," Libby's voice greeted her.

"Hi Libby, what's up?"

"So what are we going to do about tomorrow?"

"I don't really know, I thought maybe we should go to the Supper for her, and then follow them to her room, but I don't really know if that would work because they might see us."

"I like the idea about the Banquet though, we really should go, if we don't I think Honey will suspect, so I think we should go, and then YOU should place yourself somewhere convenient in the room so you can hear everything."

The idea was wonderful. In her head she thought of the Advanced Chem. Room, on the way in the teachers desk was to the right, and then in front of the teacher's desk were the desks, on the left side of the room were cupboards filled with beakers. Then it occurred to her, on the right side of the room…

"I've got it, the Chem. closet!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"It's a closet big enough for one person to fit in on the right side of the room; they won't be in there because Jimmy is bringing his Chemical with him."

Cindy couldn't help but smile. "Libby you are brilliant!"

"I know, I know. Are you excited for tomorrow night?"

"Not really."

"I know, but you need to do this, you need to teach this slut a lesson."

Cindy laughed.

"Wow, I didn't think such cruel words existed in your vocabulary Libs," she teased.

"Cindy, I saw what you did, and then I realized; you've been right all along!"

Cindy smiled.

"Libby, you are amazing!"

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow okay? You plan. I'll plan and tomorrow Miss Honey meets her doom."

The phone line clicked and Cindy rested back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Indeed, Ms. Honey would meet her doom, and it was about TIME!

-x- -x-

The next day

-x- -x-

She awoke the next morning ready and raring to go. With a smile she got dressed, went downstairs and grabbed an apple. For some reason she felt really confident today. She felt like she could fly! She hummed a little tune as she walked out her front door. It was defiantly a day for a walk! She took a bite of her apple.

Just then Jimmy flew up next to her, and smiled softly. Had he forgiven her?

"Hey Cindy," he said.

"Good morning Jimmy," she responded.

"Would you like a ride?"

"Actually no, I am in the mood for a walk today."

"All right," he said shrugging. She turned away from him.

"Hey Cindy, I'm really sorry about yesterday."

And with that, he flew off into the horizon. She shrugged, that was easily solved. A bit too easily. But then she remembered what day it was, naturally he was in a good mood. So it might resurface once she uncovered the evil woman that Miss Honey really was.

She soon got to the school. She saw Jimmy waiting in the parking lot. Was he waiting for her?

"Jimmy? Are you waiting for someone?" She called.

But her question was soon answered as Miss Honey appeared out of no where.

"Me," she said as she walked by, she smiled an evil smile and flipped her raven black hair. "See you in class, Oh wait a minute! No we won't!"

Cindy growled softly at her.

"Oh just you wait and see."

Jimmy greeted Miss Honey with a warm smile. It was going to be a long day!

She followed them through the halls, and listened intently to their conversation.

"So will we meet right after the Banquet?"

"Yes, in my room."

He smiled broadly.

"I will see you then!"

Just then Miss Honey walked away and Jimmy turned around.

"Good morning Cindy."

"Hi Jimmy," she cleared her throat nervously. Surely he had noticed that she had been following them.

"So, are you going to the banquet for Miss Honey tonight?"

"Yes, sadly I am."

He shot her a small glare.

"The reason I forgave you was because I figured Miss Honey had been mean to you and I figured it was only fair, but seriously Cindy don't be so mean!"

Cindy sighed.

"Yeah, your right Jimmy, I should be nice."

He smiled at her kindly.

"So I'll see you tonight right?"

"Yep, you will."

"Right, well see you later Cind!"

"You'll do more then see me, you'll fear ME," she whispered softly.

-x- -x-

The end of the school day had rolled around, the last class was out. The buzz about the Banquet had increased by fifty times. Everyone was talking, and whispering.

"_I heard she's gonna take Jimmy_."

Hopefully that wasn't true or Cindy was going to completely lose it. But she figured she would find out soon enough.

"See you at the Banquet tonight."

Miss Honey passed her and threw her a smile.

"Oh yes, you will."

Cindy went home and started to get dressed for the night's Banquet. It was supposed to be a semi-formal thing. So she found a good pair of black pants and a nice top. She was happy and excited, yet very, very nervous. What if something went wrong? What if something went awry? She sighed heavily. She couldn't worry. She couldn't worry!

She looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes to seven, it was time. Her doorbell rang and Sheen and Libby stood there. She hadn't found a date; or rather she had been too afraid to ask Jimmy whether he was going with Miss Honey.

"You look great!" Libby encouraged her.

"Thanks," she replied as she shut the door behind her.

Just then she saw Jimmy leave his house. He was wearing a black suit coat, and a bright blue silk shirt (that so conveniently matched his eyes) black pants and black dress shoes. He looked amazing!

"Cindy? Are you in there?"

She felt a blush creep unto her cheeks as she snapped back into reality.

"Yeah sorry," she responded as they climbed into Sheen's car.

Libby laughed.

"He's a hunk muffin, isn't he?"

Cindy blushed more fiercely and just then his hover car started. She smiled and to her surprise she nodded.

"He looks amazing."

Sheen's jaw dropped.

"Did you just admit out loud, to this whole car that you think Jimmy is hot?"

She blushed again and shrugged.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Sheen laughed.

"You did."

They followed Jimmy all the way to the school. They parked in Sheen's normal space as Jimmy parked his hover car in the spot especially designated for it.

"Hey guys!" He called.

They soon joined him. And Jimmy smiled at Sheen, then Libby, then Carl. Then finally his attention was directed towards her.

"Hi Cindy," he said softly.

She looked up into those blue eyes and smiled. He seemed so calm!

"Hi Jimmy," she responded.

They walked side by side, all four of them into Retroville High School. They were greeted by the Principal. Who shot her a glare, and she just returned a smile.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he said.

"Good evening to you too Principal," she responded with a nod.

"Just go to the gym."

They walked down the hall; it seemed to be teaming with buzz of the night. People were staring at her in shock. She pulled Libby close to her.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she whispered.

"You know it was," she responded.

They turned to go into the gym, and were greeted by an amazing sight. Miss Honey stood at the door in a sleek black dress, and was not wearing any glasses. Behind her was the gym, decorated in a black and white scheme, and on top of it, each table had a rose and a single candle. Cindy had to admit, the woman had a wonderful taste in decorating. It was beautiful. She smiled at Cindy.

"It is so nice to see you Miss Vortex, Miss Folfax, Mister Estevez, Mister Wheezer…" Jimmy soon had appeared from behind them and advanced towards Miss Honey.

"Jimmy."

He smiled warmly.

"Angel."

Cindy felt her heart lurch.

"You Jimmy, are right up by me," she gestured to an empty spot at the head table.

"You people," she looked at Cindy, turning up her nose. "Are in the very back, over there," she gestured in the very back of the room. "You may be seated," she said.

Jimmy looked at Cindy and smiled weakly.

"I'll see you later?"

She shrugged and he tapped her on the shoulder.

_I'm sorry_, he mouthed and then he was gone.

They sat down at their table and Cindy sighed.

Sheen looked directly at Cindy.

"What did you do to Miss Honey?"

Cindy shrugged.


	22. The Closet Appearance

Pretty sure that this story may be finally coming to it's close soon! And please, if you like this story, I would really appreciate if you read So Contagiously as well. It's stupid, but I actually worked kind of hard on it… Enjoy!

All my love! -Kte

The Closet Appearance

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that she just totally singled you out!" Sheen cried.

"You saw that?"

"Ah, pretty sure we ALL just saw that."

Carl wheezed in agreement.

Cindy shrugged as she watched Jimmy converse with someone on his right.

"You haven't even seen the half of it," she responded.

There was one benefit of sitting way back here, no one would notice if she disappeared.

Just then the lights dimmed even more, and the Principal appeared.

"Welcome, welcome! I hope you enjoy the food! And now to the reason why we are all here tonight," he gestured to Miss Honey who appeared out of the darkness. She smiled and took the Microphone from him.

"Yes indeed, welcome to my humble little party."

This was a little party? This shin dig was ANYTHING but little! "I hope that you will all enjoy your night, enjoy the food!"

Miss Honey sat down at the main table as the first plate was served. A simple house salad! Cindy watched as Jimmy shoved food down his throat. What if the food was poisoned? She looked down at her own food. Surely she wouldn't have known which one was her plate. Cindy gulped nervously. What if she did know? Libby looked at her best friend and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong Cind?"

"No, I'm just not hungry."

The main course of spaghetti and meatballs came out. She still had no appetite.

Soon Miss Honey stood back up. "Now will be desert, and then you all can be excused!" She beamed. Cindy gulped nervously, the time was coming. About half way through desert, Cindy politely excused herself, went to the bathroom, changed her shirt into a more comfortable black t-shirt, and jeans. Then she changed her shoes into her normal tennis shoes. She grabbed the tape recorder that she had brought with her. She dumped her nice clothes in her locker, put her hair up in a pony tail and started to walk towards the Advance Chem. Room. She pulled out an extra key that she had stolen from Miss Honey's desk the day she got detention. She placed it in the door and unlocked the room. It was dark, and Cindy felt a twinge of nervous energy flow through her as she locked the door again, and stuck the key back into her jeans pocket. She snuck across the floor quickly, opened the closet, and situated herself. Keeping it a bit open so it was easy to breath and easy to hear when they would come.

She was now officially scared out of her mind. Just then, she heard people in the hallway and Cindy gulped nervously.

"Come on Jimmy, it's time for my lesson."

It was time.

Cindy quickly closed the closet door the rest of the way.

Just then the door unlocked.

"Come on in Jimmy," she heard Miss Honey's voice softly beckon. Cindy took a deep breath. She reminded herself she wasn't supposed to be hear, she had to be as silent as a mouse. She turned on the tape recorder.

She heard the door shut behind them, but noted that she hadn't turned on the lights yet.

"Miss Honey, don't you think we should turn on the lights?"

"Oh yes! How silly of me, I'll do that right now." She said quietly. But soon a seductive melody floated upon the air.

She giggled.

Silence.

"Will you teach me?"

Cindy gulped, sickened.

The woman had been a lone with him for no more then a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean..."

Cindy seethed.

"I mean that I want you to touch me Jimmy, I want you to hold me..."

Cindy felt rage building up inside of her.

She heard Jimmy whimper, she couldn't tell whether it was from pleasure or something else entirely.

"Oh Jimmy," Miss Honey said quietly. "Haven't you figured it out?"

"Figured what out?" He squeaked.

"How much I want.." she whispered the rest so Cindy couldn't hear. Cindy felt her heart lurch as she gritted her teeth. Don't move, don't give yourself away!

But no woman could touch HER man!

Cindy fought off the urge to break down the door.

"Put your hands on me Jimmy…"

Now that was a bit too FAR!! Shaking Cindy stood up.

No woman would touch him. No woman but HER!

"I don't" Jimmy started. "Just shut up and KISS me Neutron!" Angel demanded.

Without another thought, Cindy stopped the tape recorder, and put it on the shelf. And before she knew it, she had broken through the door.

Miss Honey was leaning up against Jimmy, her hands in his hair, and their lips in a tight lock.

She felt her heart shatter as Miss Honey turned around and greeted her with a smile. Jimmy looked shocked; and he looked a bit ridiculous with lipstick all over his face.

"Well, hello Miss Vortex," she said as she stepped away from Jimmy. "How may I help you?"


	23. Playing With Guns

Holy crap! It's about flippin time, right? I'm sooo sorry! The bad news? I have one more chapter up my sleeves. And now for the most sincere apology in the world! I am a terrible person! It's been really crazy lately, trying to plan a wedding, working… ahhh! Busy girl am I! Forgive me, my darling readers! Thank you for your patience. I pray that this chapter will not disappoint you.

No own Jimmy.

Playing with Guns 

There was no turning back now.

"You can help me by taking your filthy little hands off of him."

Ms. Honey smiled knowingly and Jimmy just stared at her.

"Oh please Vortex, do you really think your little green eyed monster in its most powerful state can come close to defeating me?"

"You want a fight is that what you want?"

"No, I don't want to fight you," just then she looked at Jimmy who looked very pale indeed.

"How about we let Jimmy decide, decide who he wants, and then the other forfeits without a fight."

"How about not," Cindy protested.

"What; are you afraid he'll pick me?"

Jimmy was silently begging her not to go through with it.

"No, we will not involve Jimmy. You will fight me, and only me."

Miss Honey glared at her.

"Oh my dear Cindy, you would lose in a heartbeat."

Just then she pulled a gun out from under her clothes.

Cindy stared blankly.

"It helps to have a principle on your side."

Jimmy groaned in protest.

"Shut up Neutron, this has nothing to do with you."

And then Miss Honey clonked him over the head with her gun. Jimmy fell lifeless to the floor.

"It won't take long for me to get rid of you, for good."

She cocked the gun and pointed it directly and Cindy's head.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Are you expecting that I will go on a long explanation of who I am, why I want to kill you, giving you time to sneak away or think of a way to fight back? Well I suppose it's only fair."

Cindy could only see the gun that was pointed at her.

"I'm of course, not Angel Honey, but Beautiful Gorgeous. And I have been of course, following Jimmy Neutron for many years. He thought he was rid of us in that Crater, too bad he forgot about the fact that I am Beautiful Gorgeous, capable of anything."

Cindy was confused, Beautiful Gorgeous would be ancient now, early forty's at least!

"I easily found my way out of that silly time continuum by breaking that silly little bubble Jimmy put us in."

"How did you do that?"

"Simple, we just copied what Jimmy did."

"We?"

"The evil villains, all of us put together broke the bubble that Jimmy put us in, and decided to all take our separate ways once again. It was simple. But anyway, the League of Villains separated and went about attacking our enemy as individuals once again. Well, unfortunately I did something bad and was placed in jail for many years. But of course, I wasn't there long," she twisted her hair. "And then I decided to get the ultimate revenge, you see even though I was under that terrible love potion I remembered one thing from that day we tried to kill you kids, I remember that annoying rich kid complaining that he didn't want to see Neutron making out with Vortex and that's when I got my idea to attack your heart.. Yes Cindy, that's right, even that day in the crater it was obvious that you would protect him with your life, and with you out of the way it would be much easier to destroy Neutron."

"What about the rest of his friends?"

"Ah yes, but none of them really posed a threat to me. If any of them challenged me, they would be dead in a matter of seconds. I knew you were the ticket. But my only problem was finding the right way to do it. Then one night while he was walking home by some divine fate I met your teacher and seduced him then pushed him down a flight of stairs, making him break his leg and unconscious. I convinced your principal to let me teach in his place as 'Miss Honey' that was too easy, it's funny how corruptible people of power really are," she studied her nails and laughed that annoying laugh she had heard Jimmy talk about. "When I saw the way you looked at him that first day, I knew that you were completely in love with him."

Both of them took a long look at the unconscious Jimmy.

"He's kind of clueless for a genius isn't he? Kind of blind not to see the most obvious thing ever, too bad," she said as she turned to face Cindy again.

"But I still don't understand why flirting with him would help you destroy me."

"I knew you wouldn't give up without a fight. So I decided to lure you by flirting with him. It was kind of fun to mess with him Neutron a little, he's kind of cute in a geeky way. You've got good taste Vortex."

Beautiful aimed the gun at her again.

"Why Vortex, you looked completely pale, shall I get you a nurse?"

She advanced, pressing the gun up against Cindy's temple.

"And now I shall end your little game and then I can destroy him without any problem at all. And I will tell everyone how in a terrible frenzy, you killed Jimmy because he admitted that he had feelings for me."

"No one will believe you," Cindy seethed.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes, that's so!"

Beautiful shoved the revolver harder into her forehead.

Cindy flinched.

"You know, I was thinking about giving you a ten second head start but if you use that tone with me again, I may just shoot you."

Cindy glared at Beautiful.

"Go ahead shoot me for all I care," she retorted. Beautiful glared at her prey.

"I will squish you, you little slut! Now I will give you ten seconds to run, and then I will shoot you."

"What are you afraid to watch me die?"

Why was she egging her on?

"No, it's just more fun that way, give you a few seconds to run as fast as you can, show me your afraid and then kill you as your precious little Jimmy sleeps away, now run, you've got ten seconds!" She said as she withdrew the gun and looked at her watch. "Nine," Beautiful chimed cheerfully. Cindy took the hint and started to run.

"Zero," she skipped eight through one!

BOOM!

The shot rang out and hit a nearby desk.

"I decided to start a bit early, too bad I missed."

Cindy had no defense!

"Come out little Vortex, come out come out wherever you are!" Beautiful chimed.

Cindy still hid behind the desk trying not to breathe.

"You know Vortex, I know exactly where you are, and with one small move, I will end you. Well I guess I will anyway," Beautiful cackled.

Cindy hung her head in her hands; she just may as well give up now. Beautiful rounded the corner and pointed the gun at her once again.

"You are mine Vortex, and don't try anything funny or you die…."

She wasn't going to go out like this. She stole a glance at Jimmy.

"Ah yes, the little genius, you can't save him now. He never loved you anyway," she seethed feeling her anger rise. "And now he will never know you love him, and the last person he sees will be me. I mean, after I have my way with him."

Cindy felt herself growing angry.

"You know, it was so much fun watching you try to 'save' Neutron, trying so hard to save him from his doom, like you ever could! And Jimmy ignored everything you said, everything you warned him about. You know I can tell you are jealous of Jimmy and I, but the thing is, jealousy is something that happens you afraid of losing something or someone you have, and just to inform you, you don't have Neutron, in any way shape or form! So you don't even have dibs on him!" She laughed coldly. "It's kind of pathetic the way you threw yourself in front of him, begging him to notice while he stared at me," Beautiful caressed the gun softly, obviously proud of her seductive powers. "You are pathetic!" She teased.

Cindy had enough of this!! She did the first karate move that came to mind. With a fell swoop, by either pure luck or divine intervention, she knocked the gun that Beautiful held to the ground. Beautiful stood shocked and Cindy punched her right smack on the nose. She flew over a few desks and Cindy started to head towards the gun, but Beautiful pulled out another gun and Cindy's heart froze

"That was a stupid move Vortex, which was a VERY stupid move."

In reaction Cindy dove for the nearest desk as a shot rang out. Pain shot through her leg, and blood began to spill on the floor. Beautiful laughed and Cindy tried to crawl away but Beautiful put her foot on the hem of Cindy's pants and pressed the gun up against the back of her head.

"Very stupid," she whispered in her ear.

"Don't you dare fire that gun," a threat from the other side of the room, Cindy peeked. Libby stood there in the doorway with about five policemen all who had their guns pointing at Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Drop your weapon!"

Beautiful did as she was told.

"You are one lucky little wretch, you know that? You are lucky I didn't KILL you!" She fumed.

Cindy watched as they took Beautiful away, she looked like she had her candy taken away at Halloween.

"That's what you get for messing with us!" Cindy said.

Libby looked at Cindy, and then turned pale.

"Cindy you're bleeding!"

"Yes, but we have a bigger concern," she gestured to Jimmy. And then she realized Jimmy was gone!

"Libby, where is Jimmy?"

"Oh he's the one who notified me," she said with a smile. Cindy sat down, on a desk, utterly confused.

"What do you mean? He was unconscious!"

"No, he couldn't have been he sent me a text message about ten minutes ago saying that Miss Honey was really Beautiful Gorgeous and that he needed backup, and that he would explain everything later. So here I am, and he's not here."

Cindy felt utterly confused and held her head. Maybe she was more injured then she thought. An ER man walked over and pulled out the bullet in her leg and gingerly wrapped the wound with gauze. "You take it easy miss, that leg might give you some problems."

She nodded, the police started to leave and soon it was just her Libby. She sighed heavily.

"Oh Libs, if it wasn't for you, I would be dead."

"No, if it wasn't for Jimmy, you would be dead."

"You would be dead, no question," Jimmy said as he appeared in the doorway.

He had the most adorable knowing smirk on his face and a black and blue mark on his forehead.

"I'll leave you two alone," Libby said with a smirk.

-x-


	24. Goodbye to the Green Eyed Monster

Well, thank you to all those who reviewed. Thank you for sticking with me! MWUAH! -Sigh-

Anyway, enjoy the final chapter of The Green Eyed Monster

No own Jimmy!

Goodbye to the Green Eyed Monster

Jimmy lost the smile on his face after Libby left.

"Are you INSANE?" He bellowed.

Cindy gripped her leg tightly as pain shot through it.

"No, are you?"

"No! But I'm not the one who challenged her to a duel!"

"Well, I had to fight, or she was going to involve you!"

He sat down next to her and sighed deeply.

"You could've died Vortex."

"It's not that big of a deal," she paused looking at the bruise on his forehead. "Speaking of which, how did you sneak out without her catching you?"

He smiled.

"That one I owe to you, I woke up with the first gun shot, and then she was too distracted by you to notice, honestly it was pure luck, but I had long enough to send the message, then a few moments later after you had so cleverly knocked her on the ground, I snuck out."

"I'm lucky she didn't notice, or I would've been dead for sure."

"You would've been dead if they would have taken a second longer!" The fury returned into his eyes.

"Yes, yes I know. But you know Neutron; I still don't understand why Beautiful Gorgeous came after you now, or how she looked so young!"

He sighed.

"Well, I found out that she kept herself young by working out, dying her hair, constant botox injections, and she got colored lenses without a prescription, and then glasses. She found clothes that emphasized her positive points and the rest was easy. She was able to corrupt many people Cindy, more people then we can find to arrest."

Cindy sighed.

"Why did she go after you now, so many years later?"

"She thought I wouldn't be on my guard, but that first day in class, I saw her contact lens slip slightly and reveal her real brown eyes. I thought her voice sounded familiar. So I collected a voice sample then analyzed it that night VOX confirmed it to be Beautiful Gorgeous. From then on, I have been trying to get her alone to record her confession on tape."

"What you were doing didn't look like recording to me," she snapped back.

He rolled his eyes.

"If you knew this whole time, why have you been acting so dumb?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You ignored me! Flirted with her right in front of me, drooling over her right in front of me! Telling me how much you like her…. Not that I care. But seriously Neutron it was annoying," she recovered from her outburst rather quickly.

"You still haven't figured this out have you? I was trying to be a friend by NOT involving you!"

"But all the times you knew she was hurting me, not once did you stand up for me!"

"So she wouldn't know I knew, if she knew she may have tried to hurt you earlier, and I couldn't let that happen, I needed to have the perfect time and place. Tonight was that night, but NO, you had to come bursting out of the closet!"

Silence.

"Thank you," Cindy replied quietly.

Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Cindy, why exactly did you do that? Fight her and everything?" He asked out of no where.

"Because I couldn't let her abuse you like that!"

"You could've died!"

They were back to this argument.

"Well you could've died too!"

"Well yes, but still! I was prepared, and you weren't!"

"And yet, even though you knew you were still willing to risk your life!"

"I have to prevent the people I love from getting hurt!"

"That doesn't mean that you fall in love with an enemy!"

He glared at her.

"I wasn't in love with her!"

"You were too!"

"I am NOT!"

"Prove it!" Cindy seethed.

"Fine!" He shouted.

Jimmy started to walk towards her at a fast pace and Cindy just stared at him, completely baffled. He grabbed her arms forcefully and kissed her. In sweet surprise she softly kissed him back and his arms wrapped around her tightly. He pulled away suddenly and backed away, a deep red blush on his cheeks. She was completely off guard and she just stared, her mouth falling open slightly.

"I love you not her! Why do you think I didn't want you involved?"

He sat down on the desk next to her with a deep sigh.

"I love you, and I'm sorry I treated you the way I treated you, I promise it was just to protect you" he said softly.

She took his hand and he looked at her curiously.

She kissed his cheek softly.

"I owe you my life Jimmy, thank you."

"Yeah, sure," he responded.

She touched his lips with her own for a few moments.

He pulled away abruptly.

"Wait a minute, I thought you hated me."

"Well new evidence suggests that I don't hate you, in fact I may even like you a little." She paused. "In fact, I may just love you back."

"So I guess this means we're together?" He asked.

"I guess so," she took a deep breath; it all seemed like a dream come true.

She knew that Beautiful Gorgeous would be back, and she knew she would have to face her again, but next time, Cindy would have something in her favor, and it happened to be a certain blue eyed genius.

He smiled broadly as a blush covered his cheek. Cindy blushed and kissed his nose softly. Could this really be happening? His blue eyes searched hers, and Cindy felt warm as he once again, softly kissed her.

And for the first time in a really long time, the green eyed monster inside of Cindy purred in happiness.

-The End-

Lam-o ending I know!! I know the last two chapters were short, but I couldn't get the flow right with them being in the same chapter so… sorry.

Thank you all who stood by me, the long long waits between chapters. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.

I will be back with more stories. I've had a few run through my head!

Thank you again!

And please forgive my lameness!


	25. Author's Note!

So, to all those who have read this story, how would you all feel about a sequel? Too much? Yes? No? Maybe?

Here's a taste…

-x-

"Good night Cindy," he said softly.

"Good night Jimmy," she replied.

He bit his bottom lip as he came near her face, "Sleep well," he hovered near her lips. He lightly touched her lips. She kissed him softly back; there was that silly tingling that she still hadn't quite gotten used to. And as he kissed her again, she realized that she didn't want to get used to it.

-x-

Like? Don't like? Let me know! -Kte


End file.
